Ella
by Haruka Tennou
Summary: Haruka un famoso corredor de fórmula 1 y Michiru Kaio, violinista prodigio, sus vidas se cruzarán en algún momento, pero ¿en verdad están destinadas a estar juntas?. La historia ocurre en algún punto de la serie, ustedes deciden si en un pasado remoto o un futuro alterno, ya que en la narración ellas no son sailor scouts, sin embargo, eso no le quita importancia o interés.
1. Capítulo 1 Voy a contarte

**ELLA.**

**CAPÍTULO I.**

**Voy a contarte.**

"_**Cierra tus ojos, **_

_**Voy a contarte…**_

_**Algo que nunca te dije antes.**_

_**Ella atrapó mi corazón,**_

_**Ella es la dulce miel que me hizo**_

_**Sentir distinto a los demás,**_

_**Algo cambio cuando estuve a su lado…"**_

_**Ella, Rata Blanca.***_

Después de un viaje de 3 días con escalas en uno u otro país, logré llegar a mi destino. Al dejar atrás el hangar lo primero que tome fue mi móvil para solicitar un taxi que me llevase a mi actual hogar, si así se le puede denominar a un departamento donde el único habitante soy, puesto que no tengo familia, hijos o pareja.

De camino a casa podía vislumbrar como el Invierno comenzaba a hacer aparición, pues la nieve comenzaba a caer en pequeños copos blancos o grisáceos, que cubrían todo aquello donde se posaban, el aire se tornaba un poco gélido y en las avenidas se veían colocadas las luces tan típicas de época Navideña, así como se podía ver a uno que otro duende acompañando a un Santa Claus.

El lugar donde se encontraba mi departamento se hallaba en la parte céntrica de un pequeño condado (tengo que llamarlo de alguna forma, porque podría ser una pequeña ciudad) donde la vida era relajada, lejos de las cámaras y el ajetreo de la televisión, cerca del edificio se ubicaba un parque donde la atracción principal era un pequeño lago, el cual se congelaba en éstas fechas para permitir que niños y familias pudiesen patinar.

En la acera contraria al edificio se hallaba un pequeño café, donde solía disfrutar de la compañía de quien atendía el negocio, así como de las delicias de tomar un expresso o un capuccino en días fríos. A éste último lugar era a donde pedí se dirigiera el taxista en cuanto aborde, el conductor fue muy amable al ayudarme con una de las maletas mientras yo bajaba la otra al descender. Dando por terminado su servicio con una propina, tome rumbo a la entrada del café, donde sonaban unas pequeñas campanillas que denotaban la llegada de un cliente, el cual era inmediatamente recibido con un cálido saludo de Sayuri (¿acaso olvidé mencionar que ese era el nombre de la chica con quien me agradaba conversar?).

-¡Tennou Ku!, te tenemos de regreso, ¿qué tal Estados Unidos?.

\- Nada nuevo, autos, velocidad, mucha gente, estrés.-le decía mientras pasaba mis dedos por mi corta cabellera y me acercaba al mostrador.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja , que alentador llegas!.

-Lo siento, pero ésta vez fueron tantas escalas que olvidé lo encantador del país.

-De acuerdo,ja,ja,ja,ja…tu cappuccino, ¿cómo siempre?

-Por favor, al parecer puedes leer mis deseos.

-Solo algunos, no te emociones. Te llevó en un momento el café a la mesa de siempre.

-Esperaré… mientras tanto ¿ha ocurrido algo nuevo en éstos 2 meses que me he ausentado?.-llevaba mi par de maletas a aquella mesa que casi siempre parecía estar reservada para mi.

-No mucho, el Sr. Harrington, tu casero…es abuelo por segunda ocasión, ¡ya lo imaginarás!, la navidad que llega… ah… y por cierto, parece ser que tienes vecina nueva, una chica de cabello aquamarina, desconozco el apartamento que ocupa, pero llegó hace una semana al mismo edificio donde vives, no se le ha visto mucho en éstos días.

-No es necesario que le vean, posiblemente está ocupada terminando de desempacar.

-Es posible, pero todo apunta a que es la famosa violinista Michiru Kaio.

-Michiru Kaio?...

-Si, ella misma, no sé qué les atrae de éste pequeño lugar, para mi es una población pequeña y sin grandes atracciones.

-Eso mismo es su atractivo, que es un lugar pequeño y tranquilo para vivir, no tienes a todas esas personas indagando en tu vida.

-Mmmm, la verdad es que entendería un poco esa posición, pero tienen dinero, pueden viajar a dónde ustedes deseen.

-Es cierto, pero a veces solo necesitamos estar con nosotros mismos y con gente que te trate de forma normal y cotidiana. Sayuri, me puedes traer un capuccino para llevar…bueno que sean dos.

-Tennou ku!, no cambias!. A ella al parecer no le agrada el café, las 3 veces que ha venido, ha pedido un Té verde.

-No dije que fueran para ella, pero esta bien, dame 2 capuccinos y un Té verde.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, de acuerdo.

Al cubrir mi cuenta opté por despedirme de Sayuri, con mis 2 maletas en mano, 2 cafés y un Té emprendí el paso a mi departamento al otro lado de la acera. Para ser sinceros solo me apetecía llegar a dormir en la comodidad de mi cama, no estaba interesado en absoluto en conocer a la chica nueva.

Mi departamento se hallaba en el quinto piso, mencionando que era el máximo de pisos del edificio, siendo así había comprado el ala este, para adaptarlo a mis gustos y necesidades, había optado por algo moderno (en el sentido de decoración actual, no en cuanto a estilo), lo cual describiré a manera de referencia , al entrar se recorría un pequeño pasillo que daba paso en el lado derecho a una sala donde el atractivo era un sillón en forma de "L", unos cuantos cuadros de automóviles en las paredes, en el fondo una barra donde poder ingerir los alimentos y al término de ello una pequeña habitación que era la cocina completa, se tenían también una serie de ventanales que daban a los balcones. Del lado izquierdo frente a la sala se hallaba un segmento donde yacía un piano en color blanco, seguido de ello había una habitación que era un pequeño estudio donde tenía una biblioteca personal, la siguiente habitación estaba reservada para "invitados", con lo cual había una cama, un buró, un televisor, algo sencillo, pero cómodo. La tercera habitación era un baño completo para los invitados que se suponía tenía de vez en cuando. Por último, la cuarta habitación era la que ocupaba, era un tamaño considerable, tenía un ventanal frente a la cama (baste decir que era tamaño matrimonial la cama) mismo que daba a otro balcón, tenía baño completo incluido, un televisor, un librero, un reproductor de música, un closet espacioso, era perfecta la habitación y era donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Por otra parte el ala izquierda de aquel quinto piso estaba en renta desde hacía 4 meses atrás, habían llegado algunas personas, pero en menos de 15 días se marchaban, eran inquilinos temporales con mochila al hombro, o eso parecían. En lo personal no me afectaba, a decir verdad, estaba mucho mejor, porque el piso era totalmente mío.

-Joven Tennou!, buenas tardes!, ¿qué tal Estados Unidos?, debe estar cansado.

-Buenas Noches Sr. Harrington, ya sabe…Estados Unidos como siempre y como se ve en la noticias, un caos en ciertas ciudades porque la gente vive ajetreada, pero con paisajes maravillosos – le respondía a mi casero mientras hacía malabares por no tirar las bebidas con maletas en mano.

-¡Que bien!, ya le esperábamos. Vimos en las noticias que obtuvo el primer lugar en la carrera de California y le felicitamos por ello.-amablemente al verme, abría la puerta, haciendo fácil mi acceso.

-Gracias, le contaré en otro momento si me disculpa.

-Claro…claro, perdone mi imprudencia, debe estar cansado - Me decía mientras se retiraba.

\- Ahh por cierto, joven Tennou, se ha ocupado la otra parte de su piso, esperemos que esta vez sea algo permanente.

-Gracias por avisar, de todas maneras no me molestaría contemplando cuanto he viajado éste año, ahora…si me disculpa me retiro a descansar un poco.

-Hasta luego joven Tennou!.

Después de aquella breve charla me dirigí al elevador del edificio, dos meses después estaba de regreso. Aunque no lo crean, dos meses fue un tiempo considerable, extrañaba el estar en total tranquilidad. He de admitir que el equipo de carreras no suele presionarme demasiado, confiamos unos en otros y cada uno lleva a cabo lo que le corresponde con el mejor empeño posible. Mi jefe de carreras y buen amigo, Arthur, solo suele llamarme por cosas urgentes, o bien, cuando debemos entrenar o probar las modificaciones en el auto y es hasta ese momento que debo trasladarme a Tokio. Después de Estados Unidos todos decidimos tomar unas vacaciones que durarían por lo menos 1 mes.

Mientras recordaba el tiempo fuera, caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi departamento. Tuve que dejar todo en el piso para sacar las llaves de mi puerta, aunque sabía que tenía nueva vecina todo estaba en silencio, nada incómodo, así que proseguí a entrar, cargando todo lo que llevaba.

Nada cambiaba en aquel lugar, pues solo yo lo habitaba; el ambiente olía a soledad sumido en la oscuridad. Las maletas las dejé junto al sillón de la sala y me dirigí con mis vasos de café y un té a mi balcón, desde éste mismo se podía ver el parque y las diminutas personas, no tenía gran interés en encender las luces del apartamento, así que me quede un largo rato mirando a la distancia, tome asiento en un sillón alargado que estaba fuera en el balcón.

Me percaté de que era tarde cuando ví desde aquella distancia el parque casi desolado, para entonces quedaban vacíos los vasos de café y el té había perdido su calidez, comenzaban a caer más copos blancos y el viento era más gélido, me quede unos minutos mirando para después marcharme a desempacar, lo cual sería bastante rápido, ya que sin bien eran 2 maletas solo contaba con lo necesario, un par de jeans, dos abrigos, unas cuantas camisas, un par de zapatos casuales y otros deportivos, eso había sido todo mi equipaje.

Es verdad que el cansancio se hacía presente, quería dormir un poco, pero al ver el piano en silencio, fue entonces que quise tocar algo.

Levante la tapa de madera que cubría las teclas monocromáticas y de repente pulse una de ellas, dando inicio a una suave melodía, no tenía título alguno, no era conocida tampoco, solo la recordaba y la tocaba en algunas ocasiones, tal vez antañamente contó una historia de amor , aunque ahora que lo recuerdo ¿hace cuánto tiempo que estaba solo?

Al terminar aquella pieza deje el piano y me dirigí a dormir, era tarde y en verdad necesitaba descansar.

_**Continuará…**_

_**P.D.**_

_***El pequeño fragmento corresponde a la canción de Rata Blanca, denominado Ella, los derechos de la misma no me corresponden, por lo cual anexo éste "pie de página" como una cita.**_

*Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru corresponden a la serie Sailor Moon, con lo cual sus derechos no me pertenecen, el texto es con fines recreativos, por ello es un fan fic.

Espero les guste la historia.


	2. Capítulo 2 La chica Prodigio

**CAPITULO II.**

**LA CHICA PRODIGIO.**

Después de lo que me pareció un largo rato noté que había amanecido, debido al fino haz de luz que atravesó el cortinaje, el cual era acompañado de un ligero viento frío, ambos se colaban a través de la puerta de cristal que dejé semi abierta al entrar. Con la mano buscaba sobre la cómoda el reloj, al hallarlo eran las 10:00 a.m., decidí quedarme un rato más en cama, para poco tiempo después levantarme y volver a lo cotidiano del día que era despertar, levantarme, ducharme y…y…nada.

Tome unos jeans negros, unos botines, una camisa azul marino y mi abrigo, prendí el televisor mientras buscaba las llaves y cartera para ir por un café, era algo tarde y los pronósticos confirmaban que nevaría. Sin más salí del apartamento y de repente ahí estaba ella, al parecer era mi nueva vecina.

Era cautivadora, su cabello color aquamarina estaba recogido en una coleta, llevaba un abrigo corto de color blanco, que hacían juego con unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas bajas, sus ojos eran hermosos y parecías hundirte en ellos, o eso me sucedió cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, un calor me invadió en ese momento, eran varias sensaciones y podría decir que me gustó en cuanto le ví. Al parecer iba de salida.

-Ah, ¡buenos días!, debes ser mi vecino, ¿cierto?. Soy Michiru Kaio.

Para quitarme aquel letargo de hundirme en aquellos ojos pase la mano por mi cabello, una manía que conservaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. -Haruka Tennou, mucho gusto.-

-Eres el joven y guapo corredor de autos, ¿verdad?.

-El mismo, se dice mucho de mí, pero no todo es verdad. Aunque si no estoy mal informado, usted es la chica prodigio que encanta a todos con el violín, ¿ o es mentira?.

-Toco el violín, pero no soy el prodigio que dicen.

El semblante de aquella mujer pasaba de inocencia a madurez de un minuto a otro, al mencionarle lo del prodigio que era se puso seria.

-¡Vaya!, lo eres y no lo crees. En fin, que tengas buen día- mientras decía aquello comencé a caminar por el corredor.

-Tú también eres un prodigio Haruka Tennou, diría que tienes algo que nadie más posee.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, no sé de qué hablas - me detuve por un instante-, pero lo tomaré como un halago. Ahora, si me disculpas… me retiro, adiós.

Mientras decía aquello daba media vuelta y reinicie la marcha por el pasillo.

-Podrías invitarme a conocer ésta pequeña Ciudad, ¿no crees?. Al final de todo, somos 2 prodigios en éste lugar.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, que jovencita prodigio he conocido el día de hoy. Realmente no es un lugar tan grande, podrías recorrer éste condado tu sola.

-Que poco caballeroso se comporta joven Tennou, esperaba algo más del campeón de la carrera en Estados Unidos.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, soy un caballero, de eso no cabe duda, lo que no soy es un guía de turistas.

-No soy turista, vine aquí porque es un lugar tranquilo para vivir y planeo quedarme largo tiempo.

\- Esta bien Srita. prodigio, le invitaré la próxima vez que piense en ir a recorrer el lugar. -Le dije aquello dando media vuelta otra vez-. Por el momento, ¿apeteces un café?.

\- ¿Lo preparas tú?.

-No, por ahora no, prefiero comprarlo en un buen lugar, anda vamos, yo invito .-Le dije mientras giraba un poco y sonreía.

-¿Siempre eres así de frío e indiferente?.

\- Depende.

-Al parecer eres el mismo de frente y detrás de cámaras.

-Es posible, pero no te diré nada más.

Mientras conversábamos de cosas superficiales clima, noticias,etc., caminábamos hacia el elevador, su paso era firme y delicado, tenía una presencia que se imponía, todo ello era complementado por la belleza y finura con las cuales probablemente fue educada. Una vez dentro del elevador permaneció en silencio.

Al salir del edificio, los rayos del sol trataban de abrirse paso a través de las nubes, el viento era frío, pero de repente algo cambiaba, se sentía diferente, traía consigo un olor a… mar.

-Vamos, te llevaré con quien conoce mis deseos.

-Ah, solo quiero un té.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja, no interpretes antes de tiempo.

-De acuerdo, ¿y vamos a…?.

-Te lo había dicho antes, por un café, es el local de aquel lado de la acera. Quien atiende es una gran chica, Sayuri, solo ella conoce la medida perfecta para preparar un café para mi, así que por favor acompáñame.

-Solo ella…

-¿Ah?, ¿qué dices?.

Caminamos al café y en cuanto sonaron las campanillas la poca gente que se encontraba en aquel lugar posaron sus ojos sobre nosotros.

-¡Tennou Ku, buen día!.

Me dirigí con Sayuri, no sin antes ofrecerle mi brazo a Michiru, algo que ella no rechazó.

-Sayuri, ¿cómo estás el día de hoy?.

-Bien gracias, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo, el día de hoy te ves cansado considerando que aún es de día.

-Lo sé, es el cansancio del viaje lo que cambia el cómo me veo hoy, por favor me puedes …

-Un Capuccino para los días gélidos, ¿cierto?.

-(Sonriendo) Lo sabes, y por favor para Michiru un té.

-Té verde por favor.

-Por favor tomen asiento, Tennou ¿deseas ocupar la mesa de siempre?.

-Gracias Sayuri, me dirigía hacia allá. -caminaba junto a Michiru, pero ¿cuándo comencé a llamarla por su nombre?.

\- ¿Tienes tu propia mesa también?, ¿no crees que eres muy egocéntrico?.

-No es eso, solo que resido aquí desde hace 2 años y me tomé el tiempo de recorrer el pequeño poblado al que llamo ciudad, si bien existe gente a la que aún no conozco, por lo menos los asistentes de éste café nos hemos visto casi a diario y a Sayuri le conozco desde entonces. Por lo general paso aquí la mitad del año, ya que por las carreras suelo viajar.

-¿Quién diría que al casanova Haruka Tennou le gusta estar alejado de la gente? , pensaba que te agradaban las ciudades grandes y lo que ofrecen, puesto que se te ha visto con mujeres muy hermosas y en grandes e importantes eventos.

-Vaya que estas muy bien informada de mi vida. Si bien es cierto que he conocido muchas mujeres, muchas de ellas hermosas en verdad, pero en bastantes ocasiones solo les interesa ser mi acompañante por el dinero que genero y por salir en la portada de una revista. Es por eso que prefiero lo tranquilo de éste lugar. Aunque una mujer como tú tendrá muchos admiradores, ¿o no es así?.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?.

-No.

-Desde el inicio fui considerada la niña prodigio de la familia Kaio, mis padres tenían un estricto cuidado con mis horarios, tome clases de danza, pintura, modales, etc., pero lo que me apasionaba era el tocar el violín, para entonces mis padres no permitían que tuviera amigos o visitas, ellos decían que aquello me distraería. Sin embargo un día regresaban de vacaciones y tuvieron un accidente al cual no sobrevivieron, así que me quede sola, ya que no tenía más familia, la servidumbre se marchó al enterarse de lo ocurrido pues nada les garantizaba que conservarán el trabajo, eso pasó hace no mucho, 2 años atrás.

La noticia resonó un par de semanas, me buscaban para entrevistas, ya que heredé una gran fortuna. De todo ello resultó el que me ofrecieran participar en recitales, conciertos, primero siendo parte de un grupo y después como solista. Desde entonces me dedicó a la música, la noticia de mis padres pasó a segundo plano o casi desapareció cuando mi pasión por el violín se reflejó. Ahora heme aquí, en una pequeña ciudad donde espero estar en calma.

-Así que tu también te alejas de las cámaras. La señorita Michiru Kaio, prodigio con el violín.- Cabe mencionar que no contaba con que me dijese todo aquello de inicio.

-Tennou ku, tu café. Señorita su té.

-Llámame por favor Michiru, te lo agradecería mucho.

-Ah…claro, por supuesto, con su permiso.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ahora disfruta de las delicias de éste café, es encantador. Sayuri tiene ese don de adivinar o saber el aroma y sabor perfecto para cada uno.

-Parece que te gusta esa chica, ¿verdad?.

-¿Sayuri?, ja!, es hermosa, muy lista, pero ya tiene novio. Así que…no gracias.

-Después de todo si eres un casanova.

-Pero no con todas…¡vamos!, toma tu té que frío no sabe igual.

En ese instante solo pude mirar por la ventana, Michiru sin duda era encantadora, pero no quería liarme con ella, por lo menos no tan rápido.

-¿Y dime Haruka, tienes pareja?.

-¿Ah?, me sacas de mi letargo matutino…ja,ja,ja,ja…ahmmm…no, no tengo pareja, un casanova como yo no tiene alguien estable en su vida.

-oh, ya veo- al decir aquello me percaté que bajo la cabeza sonriendo un poco y se concentró en mirar su té.

-¿Y tú, tienes a alguien contigo?.

-No, no tengo muchos amigos, por decir conocidos, y tampoco tengo pareja.

-¡Vaya sorpresa siendo tan linda!.

Nos quedamos en silencio, por inercia miré mi reloj, eran las 11:30 a.m y mi café se había esfumado, esta vez el sabor había sido distinto.

-¿Tienes que irte ya?.

-¿Lo preguntas porque miré mi reloj?.

-Lamento interrumpir tus actividades, perdóname.

-Realmente no tengo gran cosa por hacer, sin embargo cuando salí tú también lo hacías, ¿ibas a alguna parte?.

-No, solo me dirigía a caminar un rato, casi he acabado de desempacar pero requería respirar el aire de éste sitio, es tan…diferente, tan atrayente.

-Ya veo, has llegado en la época más fría, en días como hoy suele nevar desde temprano.

-Llevó una semana y el clima me agrada, el lago del parque ha comenzado a congelarse y desde el piso que he rentado tengo bellas vistas para pasar un rato pintando.

-¿Y piensas pasar todo el día pintando y encerrada?.

-Pues no conozco nada de éste lugar.

-Con mayor razón, puedes salir a caminar y perderte en las calles.

-La verdad es que quiero acoplarme un poco al lugar.

-Podrías tener razón, pero no puedes pasarte la vida encerrada, ¿te lo habían dicho?.

-La verdad es que no cuento con muchos amigos, y los que podría tener se encuentran en otras ciudades, además últimamente la prensa está al tanto de lo que hago, de con quien salgo, etc, y eso me fastidia en ocasiones, por eso esperaba acoplarme unos días y después salir a conocer el lugar.

-Es un condado pequeño, no hay cámaras ni reflectores, por aquí no suelen venir los periodistas.

-Eso parece.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, ella continúo bebiendo su té, mientras yo miraba por la ventana los pequeños copos que iniciaban su descenso desde el cielo grisáceo. El sol peleaba por abrirse paso sin mucho éxito. Sin darme cuenta Sayuri se había aproximado a la mesa donde nos encontrábamos.

-Tennou Ku, ¿gustas otro café?.

-Muchas gracias Sayuri, ha sido suficiente por el momento, por la tarde regresaré.

-De acuerdo, ¿piensas ir a algún sitio en particular por la noche?.

-¿Es una invitación Sayuri?.

-(Sonrojada) Si y no.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, está bien, podré salir contigo.

-Tennou ku!...

-Era broma y lo sabes.

-Mi novio organizó una pequeña fiesta en su casa, sabes que vive a 4 calles de aquí…y pensé en invitarte el día de hoy que has regresado.

-Regrese ayer, pero podría darme una vuelta a la fiesta por un rato si lo deseas.

-Me gustaría que fueras, ya que aunque vives aquí desde hace tiempo no veo que tengas muchos amigos.

-De acuerdo, iré, ¿a qué hora comenzará todo?.

\- Comenzará a partir de las 9 de la noche.

-Bien, ahí estaré.

-Tennou ku, te espero…

-Claro, si tú lo pides…no puedo negarme, por ahora puedes cargar mi cuenta a ésta tarjeta por favor.

Mientras duró mi conversación con Sayuri, aquella chica cabello aquamarina terminó de beber su té y miraba a las afueras a través del cristal del local, aunque eso no evitaba que dejara de estar atenta a mi conversación.

-¿Algo más?

-Permíteme…Michiru…eh Michiru?

-¿Ah?...si, perdón…¿qué decías?.

-¿Deseas algo más?.

-No, así está bien, muchas gracias.

-Sería todo Sayuri, muchas gracias.

-Claro, enseguida te entregó tu tarjeta.

-Gracias.

-Parece que ésta noche estarás de fiesta.

-No parece, estaré de fiesta. Aunque he controlado la bebida, no fumo, ¿a qué iré?, eso no lo sé…Tal vez me siente bien convivir un poco, ¿no crees?.

-Podría ser posible.

-¿La chica prodigio suele ir a fiestas de mortales como nosotros?.

-Sabes que eso no es gracioso, ¿verdad?. Además, la serie de fiestas a las que estás acostumbrado no son para mortales, ya que no creo que encuentres a estrellas del cine o del deporte en una fiesta como la de hoy, ¿o si?.

-Vaya que eres severa. Y no…no me encontraré con estrellas mundiales, pero es un poco más sincero el ambiente.

-No me malinterpretes.

-No lo hago, solo quería romper el hielo.

-¡Tennou Ku!...listo, ya se cargó la cuenta.

En ese instante me levanté y Michiru hizo lo mismo, nos dirigimos a la barra en donde Sayuri me entregó mi tarjeta.

-Gracias Sayuri…perdona.

-¿Si?.

-¿Tendrías inconveniente en que invite a alguien a tu fiesta?.

-No tengo problema, ¿a quién piensas llevar?.

-Es algo no tan secreto…pensaba en invitar a nuestra nueva residente, sino te molesta, claro está.

-No me molesta, estaría bien para que pueda conocer un poco más de gente.

-El problema Sayuri es que, aún no le he preguntado si le gustaría asistir.

-Señorita…perdón, Michiru, mi novio y yo organizamos una fiesta, ¿quieres acompañarnos esta noche?.

-Yo…es que…no conozco a nadie…y soy nueva en el lugar.

-Con más razón, te presentaré a algunas personas…podrías llegar con Tennou Ku, él ya es conocido aquí.

-Pues…pues…

-Esta bien Sayuri, te vemos a las 9:30, bonito día.

En ese momento comencé a caminar a la salida del café, tome ligeramente la mano de Michiru guiándola a la salida.

-Vamos, es hora de que regreses a tu departamento y te coloques unos guantes o un abrigo más cálido, ha comenzado a hacer un poco más de frío.

-¿Por qué has dicho que si podías llevarme?.

-Porque necesitas conocer más gente y no me parece que una joven tan bonita permanezca encerrada en su apartamento, aunque sino quieres ir nadie te obliga, era cortesía. Vamos, regresemos.

Cruzamos la calle y sin dudas caminamos de regreso al departamento, no hablamos en esos minutos que parecieron eternos y me incomodaron un poco, al llegar a nuestro piso…

-Bien Señorita Kaio, un placer haber tomado un café con usted, ahora si me disculpa me retiro.

Al decir aquello dí media vuelta camino a mi puerta.

-Haruka?...

-¿Si?...

-¿A las 9?.

-Claro.

Los personajes corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi y la serie Sailor Moon, contiene lemon. los fragmentos de canciones llevan su título correspondiente, así como el interprete, se usan sin fines de lucro.


	3. Capítulo 3 La Chica prodigio 2a pte

**CAPÍTULO III.**

**LA CHICA PRODIGIO II.**

Continúe mi camino ingresando a mi departamento y dirigiéndome al refrigerador, el cual, como era de esperar estaba vacío, lo que resultaba obvio era que debía comprar la despensa y el día parecía que iba a ser largo, con lo que no volví a pensar más en aquella chica. Además, aquel lugar necesitaba y pedía a gritos que limpiara, pues el polvo se había acumulado en el tiempo que estuve fuera.

Lo primero fue cambiar mi ropa por algo más cómodo (un pants que portaba el logo de mi escudería), así pues, comencé por la recámara, el área del piano, la sala, la cocina, por último fue la habitación de invitados, al término me senté a hacer la lista de lo que compraría.

Pasados unos minutos y de regreso a mi recámara, tomé una chamarra más gruesa, mi cartera con mis tarjetas y las llaves de mi auto. ¿Acaso no mencioné que tenía un automóvil?, pues es cierto, cuento con un poderoso Ferrari amarillo, él ha sido mi compañero desde que comencé en el mundo del automovilismo.

Una vez con todo listo, me dirigí a la salida del departamento para emprender el camino al supermercado más grande, el cual se hallaba casi al término de aquel condado, en ese momento debían ser las 4 de la tarde aproximadamente, debía comprar algo para comer, adicional al listado que ya llevaba. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba ella, debatiéndose internamente entre tocar y no hacerlo.

-¡Haruka!.

-Vaya,¿ aún no decides si tocar ?.

-Es que…me da un poco de pena, pero por el momento no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir, podrías….ah…regalarme un poco de azúcar, es que he terminado mi despensa de la semana pasada y…

-Me apena a mí, pero no puedo regalarte nada- mientras decía aquello cerraba la puerta detrás mio. Debí haber dicho aquello muy serio, porque su mirada fue con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Siento haberte molestado.

-¡Michiru!.

-Perdona.

-Perdóname tu, no quiero que lo tomes como grosería, pero no puedo regalarte nada… porque no tengo nada. Mi despensa se terminó antes de salir de viaje, estamos hablando que eso fue hace 2 meses. De hecho apenas me dirijo a comprar lo que necesito.

-Si (sonriente), no te preocupes, olvidé que dijo tu amiga que apenas habías regresado.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?, podrías comprar algunas cosas.

-No es mala idea, ¿está muy lejos el supermercado?.

-Un poco, pienso ir al supermercado más grande, se encuentra antes de salir del condado.

-Oh…¿me esperas?, tomó mi bolso y te acompaño.

-Claro.

Le acompañé a su puerta, esperando poco tiempo afuera. Para cuando regresó traía un pequeño bolso y había cambiado su abrigo por uno más grueso.

-Listo, perdóname, soy descortés, pues no te invité a pasar.

-Pierde cuidado chica prodigio, vamos.

-¿Iremos en taxi?, por cierto…te has cambiado de ropa, ¿verdad?.

-No y si…no iremos en taxi ya que tengo un automóvil propio que me acompaña desde que inicie en las carreras y si, me he cambiado de ropa, ya que debía limpiar mi departamento. (¿por qué daba tantas explicaciones?, ni yo lo sabía…era la primera chica a la que le explicaba qué hacía y que no…).

-Oh…que bien.

-Vamos al estacionamiento.

Descendimos por el elevador hasta la planta baja, mi auto se hallaba cubierto con un protector, el cual retiré y debajo estaba mi compañero…lo rodeé un momento pasando mis dedos sobre aquella bien cuidada pintura, aquello era como un ritual para mi. Cuando terminé abrí la puerta del copiloto e invité a Michiru a que subiera, regrese a la puerta del piloto y ascendí, al encender el auto arranqué el motor y partimos a comprar los víveres.

Durante el camino no solía hablar, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a llevar acompañantes, Michiru miraba por la ventana, ya que el automóvil era descapotable pese a ser deportivo.

-Te gusta conducir, ¿cierto?, por eso eres piloto de fórmula uno.

-¿Ahh?...si.

-No hablas mucho ahora.

-No suelo tener copilotos de compañía, tal vez eso explica el silencio continúo.

-Pero, ¿las chicas con las que has salido no te han acompañado en tu auto?.

-Las chicas han sido muchas, pero no les gustó nunca la idea de pasear conmigo en mi automóvil, siempre ponían cierta negativa, considerando que suelo manejar por arriba de los 80 Km por hora. Desde entonces deje de invitarles a subir, por eso en las grandes galas llegamos en autos rentados, que por lo lógica no manejo yo.

-Oh ya…

-Llegaremos en 10 minutos aproximadamente, la carretera esta desierta a éstas horas por cuestiones de nieve o frío, la mayor parte de la gente compra en el supermercado por las mañanas, espera a que sea víspera de navidad y navidad misma, verás el estacionamiento casi lleno.

-Vale…te creo, perdóname por molestarte, no me había decidido a tocar tu puerta, pero de repente sentí que no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir.

-No te preocupes, lo que no quiero es que pases lo que yo al llegar aquí. En mi caso tuve que caminar, perderme unas horas visitando, buscando, etc., hasta que poco a poco comienzas a relacionarte con la gente de éste lugar.

-Gracias.

-Mira…lo vez…allá, a la izquierda…es el gran letrero en el que invirtió Jerry el año pasado, le contribuí de buena gana, es un gran tipo, me ayudó en una ocasión en un bar.

-¿Jerry?.

-Lo olvidaba, Jerry es el encargado del supermercado, hace un año podías pasar de largo, ya que la nieve cubre el estacionamiento, después de que me ayudó, bebimos un poco más y me contó su idea de un gran letrero iluminado. En éstos lugares colocar un anuncio es algo costoso, a lo que de buena gana le dije que le ayudaría…hicimos un pequeño trato, el promociona algunos de nuestros productos en su supermercado y a cambio nosotros remodelamos el exterior y corre como cuenta de la casa el letrero, a lo que accedió. Solo tuve que hacer unas llamadas a mi representante y escudería, quedando el supermercado remodelado en menos de una semana. Desde entonces Jerry y yo a veces vamos a beber a alguna parte.

-Quien diría que te preocupas por ayudar, con esa apariencia tan fría e indiferente ante las cámaras.

-Lo que ves no siempre es la realidad, llegamos.

Apagué el motor y descendimos del automóvil. Una vez en la entrada de aquel sitio Michiru tomó un carrito de supermercado, acordamos ocupar la mitad cada uno, ya que no pensaba tomar otro, la idea era cargar todo en brazos, pero ella optó por compartir el carrito. Al entrar se abrían las puertas (cortesía de la escudería fórmula uno de Tokio), no había muchas cajeras, pero en esos 2 años las conocía a todas…

-Hola Tennou!, has regresado…y sigues igual de guapo.

-Tu también eres muy hermosa Lina, te ha sentado bien el verano…¿y Jerry y las demás chicas?.

-Las demás chicas están acomodando el producto que ha llegado, ya que es la hora en la que no hay mucha gente… Jerry…Jerry está en casa con su mujer, no tardará en llegar.

-Vaya, que bien, en caso de que no lo vea salúdalo de mi parte y dile que en otra ocasión vendré para ir a beber algo.

-Claro, ¿y a mi cuándo me invitarás a beber algo?.

-Lina, te invitaré a ti con todo gusto cuando quieras, y por qué no, también al pequeño Tom…

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, claro, Tom ha visto tu carrera…espera a que sepa que has llegado…

-Claro, un día de éstos paso por tu casa y te invitó un café, o mejor me invitas uno preparado por ti.

-Bien, eres bienvenido…

-Te veo en un rato Lina…mira por cierto, te presento a Michiru Kaio, también es muy famosa, pero shhhh…

-Mucho gusto Señorita, perdóneme….no sabía que era novia de Tennou Ku!.

-Lina…no es mi novia, es una amiga que ha venido a vivir a este lugar, espero que se lleven bien.

-Mucho gusto, soy Michiru Kaio y no soy tan famosa como cierto corredor que conozco.

-Lo eres, no lo ocultes, aquí te tratan como una persona real y normal.

-Es cierto Señorita…esperamos verla seguido.

-No me llame Señorita, no seamos tan formales, soy Michiru solamente.

-Claro, como guste, perdón, como gustes.

-Lina te vemos en un rato.

Después de nuestras "mil" conversaciones cada quien tomo su rumbo, yo fui al área de limpieza, ella al área de belleza, tardamos un aproximado de 2 horas en comprar lo que requeríamos, para cuando llegamos a la caja con Lina eran las 6:40 p.m, cada quien pagó su cuenta y todo quedó en bolsas de papel, nos despedimos y salimos a colocar las cosas en el auto.

-Vaya que te hacía falta venir a comprar Michiru.

-Mi despensa se ha acabado, pero ¿tú no has comprado mucho, acaso no comes?.

-Si como, pero preparo comida solo para mi, por ello no considero necesario comprar en grandes cantidades , además cada semana me gusta venir a comprar.

-Me hubieras dicho eso antes, de esa forma no habría comprado cosas como para un mes.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, vamos…sube, yo coloco las bolsas

Abrí la puerta del copiloto, colocando todas las bolsas en el asiento trasero y fui a dejar el carrito en su lugar, después subí y arranqué el auto. Debía llegar a bañarme y vestirme para la fiesta de Sayuri.

-Vámonos, aún debo llegar a acomodar todo esto y bañarme para acudir con Sayuri.

-Es cierto…pero, ¿ya comiste algo?.

-No he tenido tiempo para pensar en ello.

-Para ser un deportista profesional no te cuidas mucho.

-Cuido lo que hago.

-Eso no es suficiente a veces.

Después de eso solo silencio y el camino por delante. Al llegar al departamento eran las 7:30 aprox., así que descendimos del auto, procedí a bajar la serie de bolsas, 8 grandes de papel por mencionarlo, las coloqué sobre el cofre del auto y cerré éste mismo, ésta vez no le coloque el protector, no solía hacerlo cuando estaba "permanentemente" en el departamento. Michiru tomo 3 bolsas y yo llevaba 5 de ellas, subimos en el ascensor.

Al llegar a su departamento tuve que esperar a que abriera, ésta vez me invitó a pasar, colocamos 4 de las bolsas en su comedor de cristal y madera, finamente tallado. Su apartamento tenía un decorado sencillo pero elegante, poseía un sillón similar al mío en forma de L, solo que el suyo era un color beige, sus ventanales eran adornados por unas cortinas de tela muy fina, tenía montado un caballete con una serie de godetes apilados y limpios, varios pinceles se veían, más allá probablemente se encontraría su habitación.

-Michiru, tomaré mis cosas y te veo a las 9, recuerda que es una fiesta, no una gala.

-Gracias…me has salvado la vida.

-No es para tanto, te veo en un rato.

-Claro…te acompaño a la puerta, ¿sabes?...

-¿Si? (en la puerta de su apartamento con mis cosas en manos).

-Creo que conozco a alguien que le gustaría pasear más seguido en tu auto.

-(Sonriendo)Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, lo pensaré, a las 9 (sin decir más me dirigí a mi puerta)…

Los personajes principales (Haruka y Michiru) corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi y la serie Sailor Moon, contiene lemon. los fragmentos de canciones llevan su título correspondiente, así como el intérprete, se usan sin fines de lucro.


	4. Capítulo 4 La fiesta

**CAPÍTULO IV.**

**LA FIESTA.**

Al entrar en el departamento, comencé a colocar todo en su lugar, mi refrigerador por lo menos no estaba vacío después de lo que compré, el verde de algunos vegetales y el color de unas cuantas frutas le daba otro aspecto.

Me apresuré y fui a la habitación para darme una ducha, la cual debo decir que me refrescó sin duda, con la bata de ducharme aún puesta comencé a buscar unos jeans negros, tenían unas rasgaduras en la parte frontal de las piernas, pero eso era natural, mis botines negros, una camisa de manga larga gris, una chamarra negra de piel que se me ceñía al cuerpo y uno de mis tantos dijes que solía colgar, el de ésta ocasión era una guitarra. Con todo listo me vestí, me coloqué mi reloj y sequé mi cabello, salí directo al refrigerador a prepararme algo rápido de comer, ya que hacía horas no ingería nada, lo primero que pensé fue en un sándwich -eso de la comida rápida era lo mío- una vez acabado, preparé mis llaves, cartera y peiné mi cabello corto, eran para entonces las 08:30, tenía tiempo de ir por mi café, así que salí del apartamento y me topé otra vez con aquella mujer…

-Haruka…ah…otra vez…

-Si, una vez más…

-Ah…pensaba llevarte algo de comer, tómalo como el agradecimiento por lo de hoy.

Me dio un pequeño recipiente con ramen.

-No era para que te molestarás, ¿lo has preparado tu?.

-Si, pero ahora me voy a arreglar, solo me queda media hora.

-Esta bien, gracias.

Y así mi salida por un café se vio interrumpida por aquel recipiente, regresé a mi departamento y me senté en la sala a degustar el ramen que me habían preparado, debo decir que su sabor era agradable, no terminé de comerlo, pero lo guarde en el refrigerador.

Al dar las 9 volví a salir y toque ligeramente en la puerta de Michiru, al fondo pude escuchar algo similar a un "ya voy, espere", pasados 5 minutos la puerta se abrió, lo que vi me dejó fascinado, aquella hermosa chica tenía su cabello trenzado de lado derecho, algunos mechones de cabello salían por los lados, pero le daba un toque un tanto sensual, llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados de color marrón, una blusa blanca cruzada del frente que resaltaba sus pechos y dejaba al descubierto su cuello, un abrigo beige cubría sus brazos, y de sus pequeños lóbulos colgaban unos pendientes con una piedra blanca; llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón no muy alto, pero estilizaban su figura, aquellos jeans marcaban muy bien sus curvas de la cintura y sus largas piernas, le hacía parecer más alta.

Al verla quedé encantado y debió darse cuenta porque me dijo:

-No me veo tan mal, eso puedo leerlo en tu cara, pasa por favor, ayúdame con algo, ¿quieres?.

-Por supuesto (era obvio que no le daría una negativa).

-Me he tardado un poco, pero tuve que ducharme y no podía colocarme éste dije, me ayudas.

En ese momento se sentó y me dio el dije, el cual coloque de forma sutil en su hermoso cuello, el aroma que desprendía su cabello era hipnotizante. En aquel instante una enorme sensación de tomarla en mis brazos y besarla me invadió, pero tuve que contenerme, ¡¿Qué rayos me pasaba?!

-Listo, ya está, ¿nos vamos?.

-Sí, te ves muy guapo, me gustan como te lucen esos pantalones.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, Señorita Michiru Kaio, ¿acaso me está coqueteando?.

-No del todo.

-Vayámonos.

Nos fuimos en el coche, pese a que no era muy lejos no iba a dejar que Michiru caminará, ella insistió en que fuéramos a pie, pero al final gané yo…llegamos en menos de 5 minutos y estacioné mi auto en la acera frente a la casa del novio de Sayuri, le tendí mi mano a Michiru al bajar y nos encaminamos a la puerta, estaba abierta y como buenos anfitriones Sayuri y su novio, Marc, estaban recibiendo a las personas.

-Tennou Ku, que guapo luces hoy!...bueno hoy y cada día, todo te sienta muy bien. Michiru, que bueno que hayas podido venir.

-Sayuri, Marc, hola (tendiéndoles la mano para saludar).

-Hola.

-Vaya que tu novia es muy bonita Tennou.

-No es mi novia Marc, es una amiga…Michiru Kaio, él es Marc, el novio de Sayuri.

-Pasen, vamos, tomen lo que gusten, la fiesta es en el jardín que se encuentra en la parte de atrás.

-Gracias.

La fiesta tenía buen ambiente, había bastantes personas, algunos jóvenes como nosotros, otros no tanto, conocía a muchas de las personas que ahí se encontraban, la música estaba en su auge, pues un grupo era quien tocaba a petición, pasaban de los más sonado y tranquilo a lo más eufórico, había bocadillos y bebidas al por mayor.

Para cuando recordé ya había bebido unas 5 cervezas y serían las únicas en toda la noche. Michiru no había bebido más que una cerveza, en cuanto a bocadillos es preciso mencionar que habíamos probado bastantes. Después continuamos platicando y yo presentaba a Michiru.

-Michiru, ¿estás bien?.

-Sí, gracias, lo que pasa es que no bebo mucho.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco, la cerveza en exceso me mata, un rato más y nos vamos, además ya pasan de las 12 de la noche.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Tennou, ¿bailas conmigo?.

-Sayuri….

-Michiru, ¿verdad que dejas que baile conmigo?.

Sayuri a esas alturas ya estaba algo tomada.

-ah..si…claro.

-Vamos a bailar Tennou, por favooor!...una canción tranquila….

-Para que no te quedes sola baila conmigo Michiru.

-Marc, ¿verdad?.

-Sí, ¿qué dices?.

-Ahh…es que no suelo bailar…

-Tennou dice que no baila y mira que bien lo hace…hace que Sayuri parezca una princesa.

-Si, pero…

-Vamos…

Y sin más, bailamos un rato, Sayuri y su novio se divertían, todos lo hacían aquella noche, cuando volvieron a poner una música tranquila le tendí la mano a Michiru que estaba sentada; tal cual caballero de película hollywoodense, pedí me concediera la pieza, y ella con una sonrisa cedió.

La tome de la cintura, era tan perfecta…la atraje suavemente hacía mí y dejé que la melodía nos llevará, ella no se resistió, de repente me perdí en su mirada, era como un imán, me invitaba a mirarla, pero pareciera que ella pudiera ver todo lo que era yo a través de esos ojos azules. En ese instante más que nunca quise besarla y así sucedió, sería la cerveza, la inercia, lo desconozco aún. Mientras bailábamos, levante su barbilla y mirándole me acerqué hasta ella para besar esos finos labios, el primero fue un beso efímero, y después pude sentir como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y fue entonces que el beso se prolongó…ella respondió sin queja alguna, nunca hizo el más leve movimiento para separarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos yo la miraba extasiado, solo sonrió y me tomó de la mano, salimos de la casa de Sayuri y se recargó en mi auto…

-Haruka…

-Perdona…yo…

Me jaló del brazo y para no caer pose una mano en el auto y quedamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que le di un beso más mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Subimos al auto y ella se recargó en mí, al llegar al departamento tomamos el elevador, posterior a salir y abrir su puerta, me tomó de la mano y entramos, justo cuando cerró…me besó…ahora era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa…


	5. Capítulo 5 La Fragancia de la soledad

**CAPITULO V.**

**LA FRAGANCIA DE LA SOLEDAD.**

"…_**Nadie más, ella y él  
Un amor tan perfecto  
son los dos muestra fiel  
de la causa y efecto  
tan sutil, tan total  
tan hermosa y deseable  
tan gentil, tan real  
tan apuesto y amable…"**_

_**Sol. Noche y Luna, Chenoa.**_

La abracé y le bese con tal intensidad que era todo fuego, sus labios eran tan dulces que no quería perder ningún rincón y sabor, la atraje hacía mi con más fuerza, a lo que respondió dándome mayor acceso a su boca, mientras sus dedos recorrían mi cabello, era como si intentara reconocer un pasado inexistente entre nosotros.

Era tal la pasión que me despertaba, que la piel se me erizaba de solo tenerla tan cerca, tanto que no podía pensar de forma clara, sabía que solo quería tenerla entre mis brazos. Las ideas no se conectaban como debían, pero en un instante dejé que mi razón tomará el mando y reaccioné, logrando separarme de aquellos labios que parecían reclamarme tantos años en soledad.

-Michiru…yo, discúlpame.

-Pero…tu, es que…-

Recuerdo me miraba desconcertada, en el fondo me decía a mí mismo que no debía haberle besado, pero era una inercia inexplicable que me arrastró a probar aquel dulce néctar, era como el viento encontrándose con las olas del mar en cada sutil atardecer, o podría compararlo con las olas intentando alcanzar la luna.

-Lo siento, no debía haberte besado y no me malinterpretes, eres muy hermosa chica prodigio y ¡rayos!. , besas muy bien, pero no quiero que me veas como un patán, no quiero crees una imagen de lo que no soy.

-Haruka, la verdad es que yo…yo quería que pasara. Es difícil de explicar, pero es como si algo me hubiese empujado después de que tú me miraste. No había ocurrido algo similar nunca, de pronto todo dio vueltas en derredor mío.-.

-Michiru, es descortés de mi parte, no te conozco, ni tu a mi, no es correcto lo que ha pasado, discúlpame, debo dejarte por hoy…

-Por favor…espera…no, no te vayas…aún. No me gusta la fragancia de la soledad que habita aquí.

La comprendía bastante bien, aunque nunca me había cuestionado si la soledad tenía un aroma propio, tal vez era que al vivir inmerso en ese íngrimo mundo dicha fragancia ya era cotidiana en mi vida y por lo tanto "imperceptible".

-Chica prodigio, es tarde, bebimos un poco y es justo descansar, por favor perdóname, no considero sea el momento ni la forma, además yo…yo…no puedo estar contigo.

Mientras decía aquello tuve que dirigirme a la puerta o en caso contrario no podría contener esas malditas ganas de besarla hasta que el mundo acabara. De mala gana reuní fuerza para poner distancia, lo que ella notó de inmediato; desconozco qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero casi estaba seguro que sabíamos que eso era lo mejor en ese momento.

Está bien que mi reputación marcará que era un casanova, pero a ella no quería llevarla a mi cama de esa manera y no sabía si ella aceptaría estar conmigo…pues aún había algo que confesar.

-¿Qué sabes tú si quiero estar contigo en éste momento o no?. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¿sin más te piensas marchar?..

-Michiru, no es la forma, te conocí apenas el día de hoy y ya estamos aquí…besándonos.

-¿Pero es que acaso no lo has hecho con otras chicas?, ¿no has estado con ellas en una misma noche aún sin conocerlas bien?.

¡Rayos!, esa mujer había comenzado a ponerme mal.

-¡Esas mujeres no son tú!, esas mujeres…esas mujeres han estado en mi cama por mi dinero!..¡qué sabes tú si quiero tenerte conmigo!, por todos los infiernos!...no quiero que una mujer como tu esté en mi cama, no con alguien como yo…no te quisiera de ésta forma. –sin decir más abrí la puerta, estuve a punto de salir, sin embargo ella ya había caminado hasta donde estaba, puso su mano sobre la mía y cerró la puerta, fue tal su maniobrar que cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a plantándome un nuevo beso.

En aquel momento, sentí como la cordura se alejaba de mi cuerpo, no pude contenerme y le respondí el beso tan apasionadamente que ella fue quien tuvo que poner cierto espacio entre nosotros para poder tomar aire, en cuanto lo obtuvo me tomó por el cuello de la camisa y yo aferré mi abrazo a su cintura, recargados en la puerta fue entonces que ella comenzó a quitarme la chamarra a lo que cedí mientras me dejaba guiar por sus pasos, ella de espaldas aún tenía noción de donde estaba su habitación, y sin dudarlo me llevaba a la misma.

Al llegar, cada beso remplazaba a uno anterior, era tan adictivo que sentía no podría parar; llegando a su alcoba me dio un ligero empujón sobre su cama, sin soltarla caímos juntos, ella sobre mi.

Había fuego y sensualidad en aquellos ojos azules cuando me enderece un poco para verla, me llamaban fuertemente, era tan hipnótica la sensación. Era como un marino siendo atraído al mar por algo que no precisaba que era, casi podía escuchar las olas y el canto en ellas, intentaban revelar mi destino, pero no podía verlo.

Esa intensidad de su mirada me liberaba, como único tributo podía ofrecerle a esa "sirena" cada uno de mis besos. Comenzaba a besar su cuello, de un lado y otro hasta llegar a sus omóplatos, lo que parecía un buen pago, pues esa chica se aferraba con ambas manos de mi.

Pronto me ví recorriendo delicadamente sus hombros solo con el roce de mis labios, tuve que descubrir uno de ellos colocando un beso en el mismo, mientras ella comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello. Regresé por el mismo camino trazado y dí una pequeña mordida a su cuello, el solo verla y sentirla arquearse entre mis manos era placentero y enormemente exitante.

Con aquel movimiento mis manos buscaban otros rincones que ocasionarán un efecto similar, con lo cual recorría el largo de su espalda con mis dedos sobre la tela y mis labios dibujaban una línea desde el sitio donde mordí hasta el patente escote. Cuando mis manos llegaron a su espalada baja, sujeté la blusa y la deslicé por encima de ella.

Suavemente me giré sin soltarla, sujetándola de los muslos y le recosté, quedando entre sus piernas y su exquisito sostén de encaje azul visible para mi, mis manos parecían tener vida propia, ya que de sus torneados muslos habían llegado hasta el broche del pantalón y comenzaban a deslizar la tela, apreciando la piel nívea de esa chica que se revelaba ante mí.

Fue entonces que algo en mi interior gritaba: ¡Al demonio todo, esa chica está aquí y será mía! , podía sentir que ella así lo quería y sus ojos no tenían un atisbo de duda, pero…¡rayos!, volvía el pero a traerme a la ruda realidad, era como si el canto cesará en ese instante.

Esa llama en sus ojos continuaba ardiendo, dándole valor para meter las manos debajo de mi camisa para intentar quitarla, pero con mi cordura en su sitio otra vez se lo impedí.

-Haruka, ¿qué pasa?,¿es qué no quieres seguir?, ¿acaso no te gusto o no te agrada lo que ves?.

-Demonios – en ese momento me enderecé y evadí ese fulgor que me llamaba, solo pude pasar mis dedos por mi cabello- es que…no soy lo que esperas.

-Haruka- me miró tiernamente-¿qué crees que espero?, sé que no eres un chico, lo que parece claramente preocuparte. Mis años de pintar no me engañan, reconozco y puedo diferenciar entre siluetas y contornos con solo mirarlos. Cuando te vi por televisión, supe que no eras "el chico" perfecto, pero eso no me importa.- para entonces se había enderezado y colocado sus manos en mi cuello- me haces perder la cordura y el aliento…

Solo eso bastó para volver a escuchar el llamado, volví a probar esos dulces y ardientes labios, mientras dejaba me quitase la ropa. Mis manos hacían lo suyo, recorrían el largo de esas piernas que me habían hecho prisionero, bajando y subiendo hasta llegar a sus glúteos bien formados a causa del ejercicio, estaban ansiosas de probar más. Pronto subieron y se colaron por debajo del sostén, lo que ocasionó que los labios de esa chica lanzarán un ligero gemido, mis dedos jugaban ya con ambos montículos y con unos pezones erectos.

Sin perder más tiempo, quité el sostén y con mi lengua recorrí aquella suave parte, desencadenando la chica se arqueara una vez más, cuando empecé a succionar, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y una de sus manos me presionaba un poco más contra su pecho. Probé de uno y otro en repetidas ocasiones, bajé por todo su vientre, besando y mordiendo a ratos, ello hasta colocarme entre sus piernas.

Quité las pantaletas a juego con el sostén que hasta hace un momento llevaba encima y comencé a juguetear con mi lengua. Aún en esa posición podía ver la cara de satisfacción de esa mujer, quien mordía su labio inferior, como si eso contuviese los sonidos que su garganta producía.

Mi lengua hacía su propia danza, de adelanta hacia atrás, después en círculos hasta captar entre mis labios aquel pequeño botón que detonaría un gemido incontenible.

-Oh si…no te…detengas…

Esa voz, esas palabras, todas las señales bastaban y eran mi luz verde. No me detuve ni un segundo, al notarla húmeda con delicadeza inserté un dedo, después un segundo y un tercero. Estar dentro de ella era tan cálido, moví mis dedos dentro y fuera y podía sentir la presión que ella ejercía cuando se percató que estaba dentro, después me moví un poco en círculos, y en un punto perdí la razón entrando y saliendo de ella con mayor rapidez y un poco más profundo hasta notar cierta resistencia.

-Acaso eres…

-No digas más…solo continúa…quiero que seas tu quien lo haga…

Mientras continuaba moviendo mis dedos en su interior jugaba con mi lengua para evitarle algún dolor innecesario, continúe hasta que pude notar que dejaba de resistirse y comenzaba a disfrutarlo en verdad haciendo que en poco tiempo llegará al climax.

Ese fue el comienzo de esa noche, ¿a qué hora paramos?, eso no sabría decirlo, pero era consciente que me sentía en total libertad…¿Era posible algo así?, es decir, ¿ que aquella chica fuera a quien por tanto tiempo esperé de forma inconsciente?

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas: los personajes de Haruka Tennou y Michiru Kaio no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora original Naoko Takeuchi.**_


	6. Capítulo 6 Solo déjate amar

**CAPITULO VI.**

**SOLO DÉJATE AMAR.**

"_**Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te he encontrado**_

_**sé que no hay nadie más, nunca he sido un santo,**_

_**debo confesarlo ya con honestidad.**_

_**Fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste hasta que te vi.**_

_**Tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma**_

_**por eso siempre quédate aquí.**_

_**Solo déjate amar."**_

_**Solo déjate amar, Kalimba(1)**_

Al llegar el alba, el fino haz de luz atravesó el delgado y casi transparente cortinaje de aquella habitación logrando despertarme, con un brazo un poco adolorido giré la vista; la chica de cabello aquamarina aún dormía a mi lado. No podía creer lo que había pasado, hace unas horas me había dicho a mí mismo que no me liaría con ella, pero amanecí en su cama.

No quería despertarla, pero tampoco me parecía cortés el levantarme e irme, así que sutilmente logré zafarme de su abrazo, busqué mis pantalones y toda mi ropa, comenzando a vestirme y salí de su habitación. Una vez que llegué a la sala peiné un poco mi cabello con mis dedos, me acerqué a uno de sus balcones abriendo la puerta de cristal y dejé que aquel viento matutino me diera en la cara, afuera se sentía un poco de frío y lo confirmaban las pocas personas que llevaban puestos sus abrigos invernales.

Después de unos minutos decidí regresar adentro, buscando a su vez la cocina con la finalidad de preparar algo caliente como un café, sería la primera vez que lo haría, pues siempre acudía a comprarlo. Al percatarme que la distribución del departamento no era diferente al mío, me dirigí a aquel pequeño espacio donde se visualizaba a lo lejos la cafetera y el refrigerador, ahora solo restaba encontrar la vajilla, con lo cual no tardé demasiado tiempo.

Vertí un poco de agua en la cafetera y revisé su refrigerador sacando unas cuantas cosas, algo de verdura, un poco de pan que había en su alacena, la idea era preparar algo de comer, pues Michiru en la fiesta no había ingerido alimentos, así que supuse despertaría con apetito, y más aún después de todo el ejercicio de la noche y la madrugada.

Lo más que pude hacer fue comenzar a preparar unos emparedados y una ensalada, mientras emplataba pude escuchar unos pasos rápidos. Al levantar la vista ahí estaba ella, parada en la sala, con una sábana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y una cara de angustia que a esas alturas no me sorprendió.

-Buen día preciosa - seguía sin decir nada, solo se había sonrojado, lo cual me pareció gracioso y comencé a reír.

-Yo…yo pensé que te habías marchado- mientras lo dijo bajo la mirada y sujeto aún más fuerte la sábana que le cubría.

-No podría hacerlo, no sería cortés- mientras le respondía terminaba de colocar la ensalada en los pequeños tazones y servía el café en ambas tazas- imaginé tendrías hambre, aunque te lo advierto, no soy bueno cocinando, es lo más que pude hacer-

-Yo…yo…-era tan tierna en esa faceta, aun cuando la noche anterior había sido osada aquella mujer. Esa actitud fue la que me invitó a caminar hacia ella, mirándola de frente, levanté su barbilla y con la otra mano la sujeté de la cintura-

-No digas nada, solo necesito que comas algo, aunque me agradaría que te pusieras algo de ropa más cálida, apenas amanece y el frío hace aparición- ella me miraba con un poco de carmín en sus mejillas, a lo que respondí con un nuevo beso.

Mientras duró el momento se olvidó de sujetar la sábana y se aferró a mi cuello y yo a su cintura, con lo cual la sábana cayó y dejó al descubierto sus hermosos pechos y parte de su cadera. En cuanto comenzó a faltarme el aire tuve que separarme un poco de ella

–Parece que no tienes frío, aunque eso no lo creo, vamos necesitas ponerte algo abrigador – sujeté la sábana y volví a cubrirla –te espero para desayunar – su rostro se mostró más cálido y caminó a su habitación mucho más tranquila.

-Ahmm…Haruka, ¿no quieres ayudarme a buscar algo más…cálido?.- de nuevo esa sonrisa coqueta que me mataba.

-ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…sería un placer- caminé y la tome entre mis brazos logrando cargarla (había valido la pena el entrenar tan duro en ocasiones) y ella en respuesta se sujetó a mi cuello. Una vez dentro de la habitación le dejé en la orilla de la cama, a lo que ella solo se quitó la sábana y se cruzó de piernas.

-Joven Tennou creo que la pasamos muy bien anoche y yo…yo…quiero que se repita-

Con un dedo me llamaba y con sus ojos me pedía le hiciera mía. Solo pasé la mano por mi cabello y caminé a donde estaba, era en ese instante un lobo hambriento de su piel, de su fragancia, quería tenerla y hacerla mía una vez más, le bese y mientras se iba recostando comenzó a quitarme nuevamente la ropa, para cuando pude recuperar la cordura aquella mujer respiraba agitadamente.

-Señorita Kaio, es usted muy sagaz…un prodigio - le volví a besar, para después vestirme – Señorita Kaio, por favor necesitamos comer algo…permítame invitarle el menú que la casa preparó hace una hora, aunque el café deberemos calentarlo–le extendí mi mano, a lo que ella accedió y le levanté besando su frente de forma tierna – es hora de que te vistas, vamos, no quiero que te resfríes, te dejaré sola o en caso contrario no saldré de aquí en todo el día- me di media vuelta o el verla me haría caer junto a ella.

Sin más, salí de la habitación, los emparedados seguían en su lugar, el café tuve que volver a prepararlo, mientras ello ocurría se me hizo fácil salir del departamento y dirigirme al mío, me duché rápidamente y me cambié de ropa, ahora mis jeans eran azules, una camisa de algodón de manga larga negra, un abrigo negro largo, mis llaves, mi celular, mi cartera y mi corta cabellera casi peinada conformaban mi atuendo. Frente al espejo terminé de arreglar mi cabello.

Al ver la pantalla iluminada del móvil, noté que tenía un mensaje de Arthur, quería que nos viésemos en el centro comercial de la ciudad contigua, me invitaba un café pues debía hablar un asunto conmigo.

Al parecer se confirmaban los rumores de mi ingreso una nueva carrera; aun cuando no descansábamos enteramente de la anterior. Al guardar el móvil en mi abrigo, salí de mi habitación y después de mi departamento para regresar una puerta más allá, donde una sirena de cabellos aquamarina tendría que estar esperando. Tuve que tocar la puerta en dos ocasiones, la tercera vez que estuve a punto de tocar estaba ella, tan radiante.

Llevaba unos jeans grises, unas botas negras largas de piso que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, una blusa azul oscuro ceñida a su cuerpo de cuello alto y mangas largas, su cabello estaba suelto y húmedo.

-Vaya que no solo yo me di un baño,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,puedo pasar Srita. Kaio?.

-Claro, el desayuno se enfría- me tomó de la mano y me llevó dentro, una vez que cerró la puerta me arrinconó, se puso de puntas y mirándome me dio un beso más.

-Señorita Kaio, ¿no ha tenido suficiente de esto?- al darse ella la vuelta para empezar a caminar, le tomé por la cintura, mi cara quedó justo de lado derecho de su cuello. Su aroma era exquisito, por algún motivo no quería soltarle, no tan pronto. Cabe mencionar que nunca me porté tan cariñoso con alguna chica, hasta ahora, ¿qué diablos me pasaba?, era Haruka Tennou el casanova por excelencia fórmula uno.

-La verdad es que no, pero si le molesta al joven corredor, dejaré de hacerlo.-

-Nunca dije que dejara de hacerlo señorita- caminamos hacia la barra que había en su cocina, soltándole para que se sentará; frente a nosotros estaban las tazas de agua caliente servidas.

-Permíteme prepararte el café, quiero probar si solo Sayuri conoce la medida perfecta para ti-

Aquella expresión me sacó de mis pocas cavilaciones matutinas, accedí sin inconveniente, limitándome a mirar como preparaba el café, una cucharada y la mitad de otra de azúcar y dos de café.

-Listo, puedes probarlo-

El café no estaba mal, le faltaba un poco para que el cálculo hubiese sido perfecto, sin embargo, esta vez al beberlo me daba una sensación de alivio como nunca la tuve.

Tal vez la medida perfecta no está en las cucharadas que le pones, sino en la intención y el sentimiento.

-Esta bien, casi se gradúa en la preparación de café, le falta un poco, pero ya casi,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, vamos, come, no me levanté temprano en vano.

Ambas comimos los emparedados que preparé, al término continuamos con el café, y mientras reinaba el silencio.

-Haruka…después de lo de anoche, no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada conmigo, es decir…-

-Ajá.- yo bebía mi café- Michiru, lo que pasó fue porque quisimos, no te sientas mal contigo misma ni para conmigo, si te sientes incómoda con esto pierde cuidado, soy todo un caballero.

-Haruka, yo…es que…- levante su barbilla y le miré- primor, tranquila, no pasa nada, ahora me marcho, debes descansar, quien debería disculparse soy yo, espero no haberte lastimado- aquello le hizo sonrojar.

-Haruka, por favor no te vayas, quédate un rato más conmigo, aquí, por favor.

No sabía que decir, tampoco quería negarme, pero era cierto que apenas le había conocido, aunque me invadía una extraña sensación, en el fondo sentía que le conocía de todo una vida, lo cual era raro e imposible.

-Primor, no es que no quiera, debo ir a la ciudad a arreglar unos asuntos, no puedo quedarme, tampoco me lo tomes a mal…rayos…me encantas mucho más que otras chicas y es la primera vez que pasa, me hiciste perder la razón Michiru, no pude detenerme anoche y no sé si pueda contenerme en otra ocasión, lo peor es que no sé si espere algo más.- era frustrante pensar que solo sería esa ocasión. Algo en mi interior esa noche había despertado y sentía esa mañana que no me podía conformar con probar sus labios una última vez, pero era algo que no le diría tan precipitadamente.

Michiru pudo notar el debate interno que era, porque se acercó a mi.

–Yo tampoco puedo pensar que será la única y última vez, algo me arrastró a ti desde el inicio y no quiero detenerme. Tengo unos cuantos años persiguiéndote…es…es como si te conociera de toda una vida Haruka. Cuando te vi saliendo de tu departamento tuve esa sensación, llámalo amor a primera vista si quieres y ya sé que resulta incoherente cuando apenas nos conocemos formalmente – me miraba fijamente, estaba tan seria y tan hermosa, en el fondo de aquellos ojos parecía que, ella también tenía serias dudas, lo que hizo quedase un momento en silencio para proseguir en cuanto notó que no dije nada. Aunque fue un breve instante en silencio mientras pensaba que contestar, ello bastó para que tomará la decisión siguiente.

-Sé lo que piensas y podrías tener razón...lo solucionaré. Te puedo invitar a cenar esta noche aquí, yo prepararé los alimentos, olvidemos que pasó lo de anoche y lo de hoy por la mañana, empecemos de cero, ¿quieres?.-

¡Ouch!, aquello fue directo a mi ego, a mi corazón y a todas partes, justo cuando iba a responder, escuchar aquellas palabras me descolocaron un poco, ¡¿olvidar lo que había pasado?!, eso era lo que menos quería, pero era lo más justo para ambas. En cierta forma, con y por la paz que había logrado conseguir en años, accedí.

–De acuerdo, empecemos de cero primor, pero no te prometo mucho.

Con aquellas palabras salí de aquel departamento, dirigiéndome al mío para acostarme y esperar a que diera la hora de la cita con Arthur, le vería a las 4:00 en el café Lincoln del centro comercial.

Notas:

Kalimba, Déjate amar (2006), Negro Claro (CD),México, Sony BMG Music Entertainment (México) S.A de C.V.

Algunos lectores ya han leído la historia en otra plataforma, sin embargo estoy llevando a cabo algunas correcciones de estilo para que sea más entendible, la idea central no se modificará y espero pronto poder subir el final.

Les agradezco que aún me sigan en ésta plataforma, como siempre espero sus comentarios.

Saludines.


	7. Capítulo 7 Solo déjate amar 2a pte

**CAPITULO VII.**

**SOLO DÉJATE AMAR.**

**PARTE II .**

"_**Un océano entero, **_

_**no me ha impedido llegar, **_

_**hasta donde estas,**_

_**todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar y cada día más,**_

_**fueron tantas horas, **_

_**tan solo y triste, hasta que te vi,**_

_**tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma, **_

_**por eso siempre quédate aquí,**_

_**ámame y déjate amar, puedes en mi confiar,**_

_**dime que estas sintiéndome y **_

_**puedes al fin verte en mi, verme en ti."**_

_**Déjate amar, Kalimba.**_

Una vez que llegó la hora, tomé mis llaves y emprendí la salida, debía ver a Arthur, me preguntaba ¿qué quería?, ¿tendría que ver con mis suposiciones?, sin embargo, algo más robaba parte de mis pensamientos…en efecto, era ella.

Podía recordar sus palabras " empezar de cero", pero ¿cómo hacerlo después de lo que pasó entre ambos?, más aún cuando le dije desde un inicio que no la quería como a otras chicas que habían estado conmigo, ¡ahhh!, era todo un dilema y no deseaba complicarme la existencia, si ella lo había decidido, así sería.

Manejar y pensar hace que el tiempo pasé rápido, pues sin notarlo llegué al centro comercial, no me había percatado que manejé como un loco desquiciado; por fortuna era un corredor profesional. Al entrar y dejar mi auto fui directo al sitio pactado, al buscar con la vista en algunas mesas, me di cuenta que ahí estaba aquel hombre que era más que un amigo para mí, tan puntual como siempre.

-Tennou, vamos por aquí- levantando la mano le vi al fondo, seguí caminando hasta llegar a él, era una persona que rondaba los 50 años, delgado y un poco más alto que yo, de ojos verdes, tenía buen parecido-¿Qué tal tu regreso?, sé que es demasiado pronto, pero nos tienen una propuesta- me extendió un folder con algunos papeles dentro

\- ¿Qué es esto?- le respondí

-Es tu próxima carrera chico, en Mónaco, dentro de 4 meses, es una fortuna lo que ofrecen, además de eso tenemos 3 patrocinadores más, adicional te ofrecen un contrato como modelo de ropa para caballero por una marca reconocida, ¿qué te parece?, eres famoso en poco tiempo…-al terminar de aquello, el hombre solo echo a reír

– Pero sabes que eso del modelaje no me agrada Arthur…mientras pueda estar menos tiempo frente a las cámaras es mejor para mi-

-Lo sé, pero no puedes esconderte Tennou, por lo menos, no por mucho tiempo. La carrera no dudo que la aceptarás, lo del modelaje piénsalo, al dueño de la marca de ropa le interesaría invertir en ti, no solo como corredor sino como modelo, están planeando lanzar una serie de artículos deportivos, quieren encargarse del diseño de tus trajes de carreras, obviamente serás consultado- mientras me decía aquello ya le traían su café y la señorita me tomaba mi orden

– Un cappucino por favor-

-Vamos chico, aprovecha la situación, a cuántos pilotos jóvenes les ofrecen contratos similares a éste?...a casi ninguno…

-Arthur, eso del modelaje no es lo mio.

-Vamos, vamos, solo sonríes como lo haces con todas las chicas y te toman la foto, listo, arreglado, lo has hecho antes.

-Ajá…no es tan fácil- solo podía suspirar de resignación, pues cuando a Arthur se le metía algo en mente era difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión- ¿cuándo empezaríamos los entrenamientos?.

-Se tiene contemplado que dentro de 15 días, pero no te preocupes, entrenaremos aquí en la ciudad, ya empecé a preparar todo, por suerte tiene un pequeño autódromo que se construyó techado para días de nieve y no vives lejos de aquí, según sé.-

-No vivo tan lejos, pero no quiero que las cámaras me persigan-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,¿tienes nueva conquista Tennou?, ¿acaso es eso?, porque no decías eso de los medios cuando viviste una temporada en España-

-Claro que no Arthur, es solo que resido fijamente por aquí, no quisiera que algún medio se enterase, ya sabes lo molesto que puede llegar a ser, por lo menos eso ya lo aprendí.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo más prudente es que rentaras una habitación aquí en la ciudad, cuánto tiempo haces a tu casa?.

-Hora y media como mucho, en tiempos como estos donde nieva es difícil el tránsito-

-Lo imagino, piénsalo bien, o rentas una habitación o tendrás que ir y venir, o tal vez…solo tal vez podamos entrenar de lunes a jueves, así nos dejas libres los fines de semana, debemos descansar…¿Qué te parece la idea?.

-Me agrada mas eso, podría rentar una habitación de lunes a jueves y marcharme el viernes en cuanto amanezca, lo de ser modelo lo pensaré aún…

-No lo pienses mucho, podrían ofrecerle el trato a William, el segundo lugar de la carrera de California y por lo que ví no te cae nada bien, ni tu a él.

-Ese idiota, solo se ha dedicado a fanfarronear-

-Pues ese idiota no desaparece como tú y menos rechazaría un contrato jugoso-

-Basta, sabes cómo me manejo, ya no soy el tipo solía andar en escándalos públicos o algo así, además no sería prudente…podríamos perder patrocinadores y dinero.-

-Lo sé, es solo que últimamente no se te ha visto como antes. Solías acudir a algunas fiestas con modelos hermosas.

-Basta de eso, solo es porque deseo descansar…

-Lo que tu digas Tennou, piénsalo, nos han dado un par de días para cerrar el trato-

-Me lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada- mientras pasaba la conversación ya habían traído mi café y bebía el mismo.

-Por cierto Tennou, ahora que lo recuerdo… Mila te ha estado buscando-

-¿Mila?, qué quiere ahora…-

¡Ah esa chica!, era muy bonita, pero era un dolor de cabeza o eso había descubierto con el tiempo.

-No somos nada desde aquello del departamento- se preguntarán ¿qué ocurrió?, pues bien, la amable señorita me gustó, salimos un par de veces e intentamos mantener una relación sin mucho éxito, ello debido a sus "supuestos" celos enfermizos, sin embargo, en algún momento tuve la genial idea de darle un juego de llaves de mi departamento, al cual dio buen uso, pues metió a su amigo, no solo al departamento, sino a mi cama. Los descubrí una tarde de otoño, regresaba de entrenar y fue entonces que encontré ropa por aquí y por allá, al llegar a mi recámara ahí estaban ambos…lo único que hice fue esperar, después entré a mi habitación pidiéndoles se retirasen. Desde entonces vendí el departamento, cambié de residencia y número, quise perder todo contacto con esa mujer, no es que doliera, sin embargo me había dado del pretexto correcto para quitármela de encima.

Aunque no siempre se tiene suerte, pues en algunas ocasiones me enviaba cartas a la agencia o las mandaba a la dirección de Arthur, como en éste caso.

-Lo sé, pero esa mujer es imposible en algunas temporadas, desaparece y reaparece-

-Solo no le digas donde vivo y donde estaremos, solucionado-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, lo hago, pero no crees que deberías hablar una última vez con ella.

\- Creo que no tenemos nada que hablar, todo quedó muy claro aquella vez, me mostré tolerante y cortés, no lo puedes negar, menos mal que no llevábamos mucho tiempo saliendo juntos, más que dos meses.

-Si, pero aún así, por ahora solo te paso el mensaje, dice que ya sabes donde vive.

-Lo sé y no me interesa- había terminado mi café- ¿Algo más que deba saber?.

-Realmente no, aunque parece que ya quieres irte…

-Así es, tengo un compromiso en unas dos horas, no quisiera que la nieve me impida llegar a tiempo.

-Es una chica, eso puedo leerlo en tu ansiedad por marcharte,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, no cambias ehh…en fin, está bien, vete, ya me contarás después- Arthur era un hombre muy agudo, me conocía muy bien, con el paso de los años se había hecho mi gran .

-Me llevo los papeles, en cuanto tenga la respuesta te aviso.- sin más me despedí, pagué la cuenta y salí de aquel lugar, en ese momento se había comenzado a tornar el cielo gris, comenzaría a nevar en breve. Subí a mi automóvil y volví a emprender la marcha, pues el reloj ya marcaba las 6 de la tarde.

Para cuando arribé a mi departamento la nieve ya caía, espesa y blanca, eran las 7:45 p.m, esperaba que Michiru no hubiese tenido la cena antes de esa hora.

Aborde el elevador hasta llegar a mi departamento, en la puerta había una nota:

"Te espero a las 08:00, no tardes.

Michiru"

-¡Rayos!, 15 minutos- entré y corrí a cambiarme de ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca y un saco azul marino, algo casual, mis zapatos negros, mi reloj y listo. Salí a mi cocina, tenía una pequeña cava y tomé un vino tinto, no podía llegar con las manos vacías o sí?.

Al cruzar la puerta de mi departamento eran ya las 07:59…toqué aquella puerta en dos ocasiones, la tercera vez se abrió, ahí estaba, tan maravillosa… y ¿así quería que empezáramos de cero?. Su cabello estaba arreglado de tal forma que dejaba descubierto el lado derecho y caía sobre el lado izquierdo, un ligero broche adornaba su cabello. Llevaba un vestido sin tiras, ceñido a la cintura por una tira azul rey y hacía abajo era ampón, llegándole un poco más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba unas zapatillas de un tacón no muy alto, por todos los infiernos, se veía increíble, pero jugaría su juego.

-Buena noche Señorita, creo que tengo una cena con Michiru Kaio.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja, adelante, pasa, vaya que se ve bien joven Tennou-

-Gracias, pero siempre luzco bien, por cierto toma- le extendí la botella de vino, un buen vino de Rioja.

-Pero no te hubieses molestado-

-No me es permitido llegar con las manos vacías- mientras decía aquello ya había tomado asiento en su sillón y ella se había dirigido a su cocina por unas copas, lo sabía por el tintineo del cristal al ser sacado.

-¿Permitido por quién?.

-Por mi código de caballero. Puedo saber ¿qué cenaremos?.

-Claro, preparé una pasta fría, un corte carne con algo de ensalada, no sabía que preparar en realidad y eso de la cocina no es tanto mi fuerte.

-¿No hubiese sido más fácil salir a cenar a algún lado? ,sin ofender, claro está. Te hubieras evitado tantas molestias.

-No, te dije que yo cocinaría.

-Pero eso es tomarte demasiadas molestias por un simple mortal como yo, pero bueno, no quiero quitarte la intención original.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…está bien, la próxima vez cocinas tú.

-¿Habrá próxima vez?- me preguntaba a qué quería jugar esa mujer.

-Pues supongo que si-

-Supone mal señorita Kaio, ya que no cocino, mejor le llevo a un restaurante que conozco en una ciudad cercana.

-¿Es una cita?.

-No, es solo una cena como amigos, porque eso somos- pude ver como cambió un poco su expresión, sin embargo eso quería, eso tendría, aun cuando en ese momento moría por levantarme y besarla.

-Si, tienes razón, por favor acompáñame- me extendió su mano y tomé la misma, siguiéndola hacia la mesa puesta, cena para dos, la botella de vino la abrí y serví de inmediato.

-Señorita permítame servirle un poco de vino- tomé la copa, vertí el vino y la dejé en su lugar.

Aquello dio inicio a la cena, la pasta fue lo primero que degustamos mientras contábamos en términos generales algunas anécdotas, pasamos después al corte de carne, el cual se hallaba a término medio, en conjunto con la ensalada eran un plato perfecto.

-Haruka, ¿puedo preguntar algo?.

-Puedes preguntar lo que desees, pero solo yo determino si te respondo.- aquello pareció no agradarle mucho.

-Está bien, ¿estás saliendo con alguien por ahora?, sé que en el café me dijiste que eras un casanova, pero lo tomé como una broma.

-No bromeo en esos aspectos, es cierto que soy un casanova, aunque me he moderado. Y por el momento no salgo con nadie, no tengo a quien pretender.

-Oh ya veo…

-¿Y tú?, no creo esa parte de que no sales o no saliste con alguien, hasta donde puedo recordar en algún momento me pareció verte en la portada de alguna revista con un chico, aunque no tengo claras las imágenes.

-Oh…aquello…mmm...hace poco tiempo salía con alguien, si, pero no es lo que necesitaba ni buscaba, el chico de aquella portada empezaba a tener cierta fama. No fue lo que buscaba, cuando comenzó a ser una persona importante fue…difícil, además el trato entre ambos cambió drásticamente cuando….bueno….cuando no quise ceder a tener algo más con él…le conocí porque se presentó en un recital acompañando a alguien más y después por mi madre.

-Oh ya veo…lo ves primor, todos tenemos un pasado.

-Lo sé…y esa parte me pesa un poco.

-No debería si se dejaron.

-Si, pero digamos que ocurrieron más cosas, las cuales no deseo recordar.

-Estás en tu derecho, ¿gustas más vino?.

-No así está bien, ¿te puedo servir algo más?.

-No, todo ha estado perfecto, de maravilla diría yo.

-Me alegra que te gustara-

Para entonces ya eran las 11:15 p.m, debía salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, ya que no sé si era el vino lo que me impedía un poco tener autocontrol en lo que quería.

-Primor, creo que es algo tarde, será mejor que te deje descansar, aunque antes de todo deberé ayudarte a limpiar todo esto.

-Oh…no me percaté de la hora, perdóname, yo puedo recoger todo, no te preocupes.

-Permíteme ayudarte, soy mesero calificado,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-

Tomé ambos platos para llevarlos al lavabo, tras de mi la chica se levantó de su lugar y llevó las copas, al girarme fue entonces que choqué con ella y sin querer le aventé, no tiró las copas, pero tuve que sujetarle de la cintura, ahí estaba una vez más, su mirada cautivándome, ella dejó caer las copas y se sujetó a mi cuello, estuvo a punto de darme un beso, pero con trabajo logré girar mi cara. Al percibirlo la chica se puso rígida y yo le enderecé.

-Lo siento, es mejor que me vaya- deje todo tal cual y me dirigí a la puerta, una vez sujetado el picaporte le miré, estaba de espaldas a mi, ¡Demonios Haruka!….no podría con aquello, qué tenía ella que no podía terminar de controlarme y eso me frustraba, no había pasado antes hasta hoy, comenzó la lucha interna. Sin dejar pensar a mi cerebro regresé tomándola de la cintura, girándola hacía mi y besándola, a lo que ella respondió como la noche anterior. Cuando abrí los ojos me separé de ella y fue entonces que salí de aquel lugar.

Hola, hola a todos, es un capítulo largo, tal vez un poco tedioso, pero tengo algunas otras ideas para ésta historia, todo debe ser parte de…

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, su amiga Haruka Tennou.


	8. Capítulo 8 Cuando juego bajo tus reglas

**CAPITULO VIII.**

**CUANDO JUEGO BAJO TUS REGLAS.**

"_**Siempre quédate aquí, **_

_**tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma,**_

_**por eso siempre déjate amar, **_

_**porque no puedo si te vas respirar, **_

_**dime que estas sintiéndome, **_

_**déjate amar, que no ves,**_

_**que este amor es mi luz.**_

_**Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te encontrado sé,**_

_**que no hay nadie más.**_

_**Déjate amar, Kalimba."**_

Tenía que salir de aquel sitio, le había dicho que no le podía prometer nada respecto a contenerme, pero empezaba a darme cuenta que no sería fácil, aún no lograba explicarme qué rayos me ocurría, ese tipo de escenas no se repetirían y mucho menos ahora.

Regresé a mi departamento, tirándome al sillón, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquel momento, estuve a unos instantes más de arrancarle el vestido, ¡diablos!, debía seguir las reglas que ella había dictado, comenzar desde cero, había decidido que esa noche no contaría.

Una vez tomada la decisión me fui a duchar con agua fría para controlar mis hormonas, parada, mientras el agua caía meditaba sobre todo y nada, cuando lo consideré apropiado salí y me coloqué unos pantaloncillos y una camisa de dormir, me tumbé en mi cama, no sin antes salir por los documentos que Arthur me había entregado.

Comencé a leer cada parte, debo admitir que la cantidad que ofrecían era jugosa, debía de plantearme eso de ser modelo, revisando cada clausula no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica…debía sacarla de mi cabeza y poner distancia, pero ¿cómo?...fácil, la respuesta estaba en mis manos, sin más firmé el contrato.

No le vería la mitad de la semana, eso me ayudaría, además en poco tiempo sería la carrera, eso sería empezar de cero.

Dejando los papeles de lado, prendí el televisor, a esas horas de la madrugada lo más que podías ver eran infomerciales, solo si tenías cable disfrutabas de películas o de alguna otra cosa, cambiando de un canal a otro me aburrí, cuando miré el reloj eran ya las 2 a.m, debía dormir un poco y así lo hice.

Recuerdo que me despertó un poco el frío matinal, había dejado la puerta de mi balcón semi abierta, eran las 07:00 a.m, al no poder conciliar el sueño decidí salir a correr un poco, el sentir el viento en la cara despejaba mi mente, me puse un pants y partí, corrí al parque que se veía enfrente, aquel donde el lago se congelaba, corrí un largo tiempo con mis audífonos puestos, cuando creí hacer suficiente ejercicio regresé pasando por el café.

-Buen día Tennou, milagro que se te ve con un pants y una toalla al cuello,ja,ja,ja,ja.

-Soy muy deportista por si no lo sabías.

-No lo parece Tennou Ku, por cierto, quería disculparme por lo de la fiesta, creo que me excedí en la bebida esa noche.

-No te preocupes, por lo menos no hiciste grandes ridículos.

-Jajajajajaja, es lo que dicen, no volveré a beber de esa manera, quieres un café?.

-Por favor…esta vez me quedaré aquí sentado en la barra.

-Eso es raro, solo lo haces cuando estas estresado.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, vaya…¿crees conocerme?.

-Diría que si, por cierto, se fueron temprano Michiru y tu ese día, ¿verdad?.

-No, estuvimos bebiendo un poco, después salimos a tomar un poco más de aire hasta que quiso marcharse a casa.

-Vaya, espero se adapte pronto a éste lugar.

-Más vale que si, porque me marcharé pronto.

-¿Tan pronto?, si hace dos días regresaste…

-Trabajo, tengo un nuevo contrato, aunque te veré los fines de semana, pero shhh…no le digas a nadie.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, como quieras, ¿cuándo te vas?.

-Comienzo en 15 días, apenas entregaré el contrato.

-Vaya…no has descansado bien y ya te marchas.

-En ocasiones así es esto, se pagan precios alto por tener lo que queremos.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, toma…bebe tu café- el aroma era exquisito, sin embargo al probar aquella bebida el sabor había cambiado, no era el mismo, faltaba algo, era la primera vez que ocurría aquello con Sayuri, y tal vez lo notó.

-¿Ocurre algo con tu café?, ¿me excedí en algo?.

-No, está bien…solo es el frío, creo que me iré a casa, preciosa.

-Si, ve a cambiarte y ponerte algo más abrigador antes de que te enfermes.

Sin dudarlo salí del café, llevaba mi vaso en mano, pero seguía faltando algo. Al arribar a mi departamento ahí estaba ella, por segunda vez debatiéndose entre tocar y no hacerlo, camine sin problema alguno, con paso firme, pasé junto a ella y coloqué la llave en la manija, fue entonces que ella salió de sus ensoñaciones.

-Ah…buen día Haruka, yo…yo solo quería traerte esto.

Me extendió un tupper, no quería ser descortés, pero debía comenzar a jugar.

-No te hubieras molestado, además no tengo apetito, si me permites debo apresurarme pues tengo cosas que hacer primor.

-Entonces, ¿no aceptarás el desayuno que te he traído?.

-No, puedes llevártelo.

-Entiendo, ¿por lo menos podemos platicar un poco?.

-No lo creo, tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpas.- Aquello de alguna forma me hacía sentir mal, mirarla parada a mi lado y yo luchando por sonar un tanto frío.

-Por favor, solo 5 minutos.

Lo más que pude hacer fue suspirar y abrir la puerta, invitándola a pasar con un gesto de mi mano.

-Adelante, espero sea rápido primor porque en verdad tengo cosas que hacer.

-Será rápido, lo prometo.

Al entrar le ofrecí se sentará en el sillón, con su tupper en mano estaba callada, eso de alguna forma me molestaba y desesperaba, su mirada era un tanto fría, como inspeccionándome, tomé asiento al otro extremo del sillón.

-¿Qué necesitas Michiru?.

-Necesito que me digas porqué me besaste anoche.

-No necesito darte razón alguna, te veías bien, es todo- La mirada que me lanzó hubiese matado a cualquiera, era como ver un puñal de hielo, mi respuesta hizo que se levantara.

-Así que fue eso…

-Si, solo eso, sino tienes nada más que preguntar debo retirarme a cambiar-me disponía a levantarme del sillón cuando ella camino y de frente a mi se sentó sobre mi, sus piernas a lado de mis caderas.

-¿Qué demonios haces mujer?- fue todo lo que pude expresar, mientras rogaba internamente que no se fuera.

-Lo que debí continuar- y fue así que se aferró a mi cuello y me beso, cuando lo hacía era como si encendiese una chispa que se avivaba de inmediato.

Mientras seguía besándola, ella tomó mis manos y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, sujetó mi cara entre sus manos y se separó un breve instante para tomar aire, en esos segundos un pequeño impulso eléctrico me hizo reaccionar, siendo así que le sujete de las manos y desvíe la cara.

-No, solo podemos ser amigos y no quiero que tengas estas "libertades" o derechos sobre mi, debemos empezar de cero primor, esto no es empezar de cero- todo lo dije lo más firme y fríamente posible.

-Sé lo que dije, pero no puedo, me arrepiento de lo que dije, yo…yo quiero estar en tu cama una vez más, quiero estar cada noche contigo.

-Lo siento, pero no puede ser.

-Es por tu ego, ¿cierto?, herí el mismo, ¿ no es así?.

-¡Rayos!...no es eso, pero no es posible Michiru…- con un poco de esfuerzo logré quitarla de encima y me levanté.

-Me deseas y lo sabes, cuando te beso eso pareces decirme.

-Estas equivocada, olvidemos lo que pasó, así de simple, tú lo pediste primor.

-Ya sé que eso te dije- gritando- pero no puedo…anoche…anoche después de que me besaste creí que te quedarías.

-Pues ya ves que no fue así-

Aquella mujer se había levantado y estaba frente a mi, tenía una determinación impresionante, pero no quería hacer lo que ella deseaba, no podía ceder ahora. Se acercó peligrosamente.

-Dime que no querías quitarme el vestido de anoche, dime que no me deseas como yo a ti.

-No…-por Dios, empezaba a perder la razón, su aroma me extasiaba, sus ojos me llamaban, esos labios eran peligrosos y antojables- no te deseo.

-No te creo- se sujetó a mi cuello y sus labios rozaron los mios- sé que mueres por besarme, olvida lo que dije y hazme tuya una y mil veces más, por favor, no me dejes así. He decidido que quiero ser solo tuya, por favor, déjate amar por mi, no me obligues a rogarte.

Aquella mujer quería ser mía, y yo la deseaba en extremo.

-Quieres ser mía, ¿no?, entonces así será- sin más le quité el corto abrigo que llevaba puesto, debajo llevaba una blusa la cual sujete y sin más la jale en sentido contrario arrancando los botones, después le cargue poniendo mis manos en sus torneados glúteos, ella se lanzó a besarme apasionadamente. La recosté en el sillón y comencé a quitarle los pantalones que llevaba mientras me quitaba la chamarra y los pantalones.

Una vez que quedó solo con su blusa y en ropa interior la tome una vez más por la espalda para quitarle aquello que estorbaba, sin tanto lío le desabroché el sostén, para perderme como un lobo hambriento entre sus senos, arranqué lo restante de su ropa interior bajando hasta su entrepierna.

Estaba tan excitada cuando comencé a juguetear con mi lengua en aquel sitio que me era irresistible, en cada movimiento ella se sujetaba de mi acariciando mi cabello y gimiendo, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba desde abajo sus senos. Para cuando estaba en extremo húmeda pude posicionar dos de mis dedos en su interior en un ritmo cadencioso, al cual ella se acopló girando un poco su cadera, después de ello le giré, le puse de espalda, recorrí de abajo a arriba su cuerpo, la torturaba una vez más, aquello no terminaría hasta que yo lo decidiese, y así fue…pues la levanté y le recargué de espaldas en la barra de mi cocina, le acariciaba desde atrás mientras besaba su espalda, podía notar como perdía fuerza en las piernas, le hice tocar el cielo cuando estuve en su interior, pues no aguantó más y terminó, tuve que sujetarla mientras las piernas dejaron de responderle y le faltaba un poco el aire.

Después de eso la recosté en el sillón y fue por una manta para cubrirla, ella sobre mi.

-Haruka…yo…yo me siento feliz contigo, por favor déjame quedarme contigo.

-Primor, ahora eres mía y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario…aún cuando somos amigos, pues esa fue tu primera regla.

Hola, una vez más, no pude resistirme, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, en cuanto comienzo a escribir y estoy inspirada no paro hasta terminar, espero éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Si bien Haruka se acostó una vez más con Michiru, sigue jugando su juego… veamos cuanto tiempo más lo puede mantener.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	9. Capítulo 9 Nada podrá salvarte

**CAPITULO IX**

**NADA PODRÁ SALVARTE.**

**GAME OVER!.**

"_**Ella es una línea recta**_

_**En el mapa de tu vida**_

_**Puedes tratar de olvidarla, **_

_**Pero no podrás borrarla.**_

_**Ella es un ruido constante**_

_**Cada día, cada instante.**_

_**Es una señal prohibida**_

_**Es como el final de un día.**_

_**Y nada, nada podrá salvarte**_

_**Nada a lo que agarrarte**_

_**Nada que no soñaste.**_

_**Nada podrá Salvarte, Pignoise"**_

-¿Amigos?,¿Reglas?, ¿escuché bien?, ¿enserio pretendes que eso seamos?.

-Eso somos primor-

-Sé lo que dije, pero me retracto de ello, no quiero eso.

-Y has pensado en lo que YO quiero Michiru? – en ese momento ella que estaba recostada sobre mi, se sentó encima, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo.

-No creo que sea muy difícil saberlo- me sonrió pícaramente.

-Hablo enserio, no puedo crearte una falsa historia de amor Michiru, me ha gustado lo que pasa entre nosotros, pero sencillamente no puedo fingir que no dijiste las cosas, además de ello tengo una carrera prontamente y deberé marcharme una vez más- me senté con ella encima, intentando sonar lo más frío posible; ella solo me miraba, pero esos ojos eran intensos.

-¿Te marcharás así sin más?- en ese instante la quite de encima de mí y empecé a tomar mi ropa.

-Así son las cosas Michiru, no detengo mi mundo por nadie y menos por unas noches de pasión con alguien – solo noté cuando se posó frente a mi y me abofeteo.

-¡Imbécil!, así qué solo soy una noche más, ¿no?- solo me limité a mirarla por un momento.

-No quise decir eso, pero sino somos nada, entonces como demonios le llamas, en mi mundo es sexo casual primor.

-¡Eres un idiota!...el idiota con el que me he liado ahora…y no… no…no podría hacerlo con nadie más-

Debo decir que aquello me sorprendió un poco, no esperaba esa respuesta, o tal vez era lo que anhelé en algún momento de mi vacía vida.

-Puedes hacerlo, nadie te detiene, ni siquiera yo lo hago- para entonces ya me había colocado parte de mi ropa.

-Entonces mírame y dime que no quieres que pasé nada más entre nosotros, si lo haces no volveré a molestarte-

-No puedes condicionarme Michiru-

-Claro que puedo- al mirarla frente a mi, con aquella mirada tan fiera y retadora supe que estaba perdido, nada ni nadie podría salvarme de ella. Pues hacía días que solo le pensaba, me había resistido tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pero en ese instante descubrí que todo era inútil.

Me límite a mirarla cara a cara, sin decir palabra alguna de momento, cuando termine de colocarme mi camisa fue entonces que la sujeté de la cintura y la besé, como les dije, nada podría salvarme, estaba sujeto a aquella chica, era mi principio y final.

"_**Puedes escribir su nombre**_

_**En una botella verde**_

_**Y lanzarla al mar de siempre**_

_**¿Cómo vas a engañarte?**_

_**Ella es como esos anillos**_

_**Dando vueltas a un planeta**_

_**Puedes darte por perdido**_

_**Ahora vive en tu cabeza.**_

_**Y nada, nada podrá salvarte**_

_**Nada a lo que agarrarte**_

_**Nada que no soñaste."**_

-Solo quiero asirme a ti, eres parte de lo que soñé alguna vez, así que quiero todo y nada contigo- Un tanto sorprendida dejó caer la manta con la que se cubría y me abrazó colocándose de puntas, pude sentir el calor de su aliento en mi cuello.

-Eres un idiota… un idiota lindo-

-Eres tan gentil Michiru Kaio, no esperaba menos-

-Bobo- en ese instante su mirada reflejaba cierto resplandor, aunque sus ojos eran verdes aquamarina, era como ver el ocaso en ellos, ese sentimiento que te produce es inigualable.- ¿Sabes que por mucho tiempo te esperé? – aún no me soltaba de aquel abrazo – Ahora me siento completa, te espere tanto tiempo que no puedo creer haberte encontrado, cuando te ví por primera vez en televisión supe de alguna manera que debía buscarte…que no podía dejarte ir…

-Entonces el que estés aquí no es casualidad, ¿cierto?.-

-No tanto- cuando le cuestioné se sonrojó y aflojó un poco el abrazo- es cierto lo de mis padres, también es cierto que quería estar alejada de la prensa, el intentar localizarte ha sido difícil. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme llegué aquí y sin pensarlo o esperarlo, te encontré.-

"_**Y aunque corras como un loco**_

_**Nunca podrás parar.**_

_**Aunque grites, silbes, llores,**_

_**Nadie te va a escuchar.**_

_**Cualquier día es un buen día,**_

_**Siempre te va a esperar, que además…**_

_**Y nada, nada podrá salvarte**_

_**Nada a lo que agarrarte**_

_**Nada que no soñaste.**_

_**Y nada, nada podrá salvarte**_

_**Nada a lo que agarrarte**_

_**Nada que no soñaste."**_

_**Nada podrá salvarte, Pignoise.**_

-Creo que entonces conoces cómo ha sido mi vida, es un caos en ocasiones, altas y bajas, ahora he decidido estar tranquila conmigo misma, como bien te das cuenta no suelo referirme a mi como mujer que soy…es algo complejo.-

-Eso a mi no me molesta- cuando me dijo aquello me empujó y se sentó sobre mi, tomó la manta y se acostó conmigo – ¿te molesta en verdad lo que pasa o pasó?.

-No es molestía….es…es raro, pero no pienses que has ganado completamente, te dije que somos todo y nada –me miró a los ojos y me besó.

-Somos todo o nada cariño, ya lo aceptaste-

/…./…./…./

Hola, hola, hace tiempo que escribí éste capítulo, es corto debido a que en ese momento no supe qué giro darle, la historia mejora y los capítulos son más largos conforme avanza.

Como siempre espero les guste y quedo atenta a sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	10. Capítulo 10 Algún lugar, algún día

**CAPITULO X**

**ALGÚN LUGAR, ALGÚN DÍA, DE ALGUNA MANERA.**

"_**Te encontraré alguna mañana,**_

_**Te reconoceré por tus ojos,**_

_**Entonces será fácil vivir mi vida.**_

_**Nena, sé que estás ahí fuera,**_

_**¿puedes escucharme decir:**_

_**En algún lugar, algún día,**_

_**De alguna manera….**_

_**Somewhere, someday, someway, Andi Deris"**_

-¿Qué ganó con que seamos pareja?.- fue lo único que atiné a decirle.

-Tenerme todas las noches, solo para ti.-

-Pero ya te tengo y por lo que veo no creo que estés dispuesta a entregarte a alguien más.- mi comentario solo le hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Es que acaso te gusta vivir sumergido en la soledad?.

-No, pero no me gusta que me quieran controlar-

-No creo hacer eso.-

-Me condicionas y eso es algo que no permitiré, aún cuando me digas que sientes que nos conocemos de antes.

-Puedo entender una parte del cómo te sientes, pero es verdad, no intento engañarte, al final de todo, no ganaría nada.

-No planeo tener relación alguna por el momento.

-Y yo no planeaba encontrarte de repente y estar en tu cama.

-Te lo dije, nadie te obliga.

-Pero yo quiero estar aquí….

-Michiru Kaio, prodigio del violín, no quiero lastimarte, es innecesario.

-Déjame mostrarte que soy la persona que has buscado, como tú lo eres para mi.

-¿Quién te dice que yo buscó a alguien?.

-No es necesario que lo digas, con lo solo mirarte lo sé.

-Ahora resulta que eres adivina,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja- en ese instante me levanté para terminar de vestirme – debo irme, necesito arreglar las cosas que forman parte de mi contrato.

-Ya te quite toda la mañana, lo siento.

-Relájate, yo lo permití, ¿harás algo el día de hoy?.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?.

-No es una cita, tal vez podría interesarte el acompañarme, aunque eso implica que podrías estar en la gradas del autódromo po horas mientras revisó el carro donde entrenaré- solo vislumbré la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si me esperas me ducho y me cambio.

-Tienes 30 minutos chica.

-Eso es injusto, tu estás en tu casa y estas vestido.

-No te mandé llamar cariño, eso te lo puedo apostar y aún debo ducharme y cambiarme el pants – solo me miró.

-Si, pero alguien rompió mi blusa y mi pantaleta.

-Eso no era una blusa y no esa no era una pantaleta, te compraré 3 más si lo deseas..

-¿Cómo quieres que me vaya a mi casa si mi ropa ya no es ropa?.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…el piso lo compartimos solo nosotros dos y ya.

-¿Pero y si sube alguien?, no pienso salir desnuda al pasillo- sujetó la sábana que llevaba encima y se giró dándome la espalda, a lo que no me resistí y la tome por la cintura y le susurré al oído:

-Puedes quedarte aquí sin ropa, no creo que me moleste demasiado.

Se giró y mirándome me besó – lo bueno es que no quieres que seamos nada- prosiguió el beso.

-Yo le llamaré amigos con derecho a partir de hoy; tu pides algo más que no estoy dispuesto a dar.

-No cederás, ¿cierto?.

-No encanto, no lo haré.

-Me encargaré de enamorarte Haruka Tennou- era osada la chica, solo pude sonreírle en ese momento.

-¿Te presto una bata de baño para ir por tu ropa o me das las llaves y voy por ella?.- aquello le hizo sonrojarse.

-Préstame tu bata de baño, con eso será suficiente, me ducharé y regreso- le extendí la toalla, solo dejó caer la sábana y se puso la bata, empezaba a recoger su ropa cuando la sujeté de la mano.

-Por eso no te preocupes, déjalo aquí si quieres, ahora ve, porque te quedan 25 minutos o menos.

-¿No quieres ayudarme a bañarme?- me provocaba a propósito.

-Si te ayudo no entregaré mi contrato a tiempo con Arthur.- solo me miró y salió de la habitación, no tardé en escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.

Aproveché para tomar una ducha, en la cual no tarde demasiado; posterior me vestí con unos jeans negros, unos botines, una camisa negra y encima mi chamarra de cuero, mi cabello lo sequé con la toalla para después peinarlo. Al término, me dirigí a mi sala donde se podía ver sobre la mesita mi contrato y mis llaves.

Faltando 5 minutos para el tiempo acordado, me levanté y salí de mi departamento, tuve que esperar recargado fuera de la puerta de Michiru, pues había tocado ya en 3 ocasiones sin éxito alguno, poco después se abrió la puerta.

-Te excediste dos minutos….-señalé mi reloj.

-Te dije que eso no era justo.

-Y yo te repito que no te obligué a ir a mi departamento, ¿estás lista?

-Si- llevaba un pantalón negro de mezclilla ajustable, unas botas de piso y una blusa de manga larga gris a juego, y su abrigo, pues afuera nevaba.

-Vámonos- salimos directo al estacionamiento y después al autódromo. Al llegar ya Arthur me esperaba.

-Tennou, a tiempo como siempre – miraba a Michiru-

-Arthur, ella es..-

-Michiru Kaio, conocí a su padre antes del accidente…sin embargo, me pregunto ¿cómo es que se conocen?.

-Resido donde lo hace Haruka, para no dejarme sola le he acompañado.- Arthur se limitó a mirarla y después a mi.

-Tennou,¿traes el contrato?.

-Si, aquí lo tienes (le entregué los papeles, mientras Arthur miraba a Michiru).

-En algún lugar debían conocerse…en fin, vamos para que veas el auto…Señorita Kaio puede tomar asiento.

-Gracias- fue a lo que se limitó Michiru, de alguna manera sentí tenso el ambiente entre ellos dos, después hablaría con Arthur…

Hola a todos, aquí tienen un pequeño capítulo….disfruténlo.

Haruka Tennou 27.


	11. Capítulo 11 Algún lugar 2a pte

**CAPITULO XI.**

**ALGÚN LUGAR, ALGÚN DÍA, DE ALGUNA MANERA. Parte II**

"_**Estás tan clara en mi mente,**_

_**Eres la única que haré mía,**_

_**En algún lugar, algún día, de alguna manera.**_

_**En algún lugar, algún día…**_

_**Hay un tiempo para todo el mundo**_

_**Y estoy viviendo ese día,**_

_**A pesar de que podría fácilmente llegar**_

_**Por un camino pedregoso…**_

_**Creeré en ti y ganaré el juego.**_

_**En algún lugar, algún día, de alguna manera…"(1)**_

En cuanto Michiru se quedó en las gradas yo me dirigí con Arthur a ver el automóvil, le estaban haciendo las últimas revisiones antes de empezar a entrenar.

-Así que la chica llegó sola al lugar donde vives…

-Pues regresé de la carrera de California y resultó que tenía nueva vecina, era ella… Es mi imaginación o ¿sentí el ambiente tenso entre ustedes dos?, ¿es que acaso sabes algo que yo no?

-Esa chica es la única hija de la familia Kaio, heredó una fortuna, pero sus padres eran parte de la crema nata de la sociedad. El Señor Kenji Kaio era un empresario de lo más brillante, dedicado a la industria hotelera, se hizo de algunas compañías ajenas cuando estás estaban en la quiebra. ¿Cómo los conozco?, ja!...el señor Kaio era amante de las carreras, nos encontramos por casualidad en uno de los eventos…para entonces tu andabas de fiesta en fiesta y salías en el área de sociales siempre con una chica diferente.

Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero una vez te lo presenté, sin embargo por asuntos personales el señor Kaio se retiró…el punto es, conozco a la chica, porque en ese evento fue cuando se dio a conocer al nuevo descubrimiento: William Bennet, y lo que no sabías porque claro está que no te interesa leer los periódicos cuando de rivales se trata, es que ese tipo era el prometido de la ahora Señorita Michiru Kaio.-

Cuando Arthur me dijo aquello de alguna forma me sorprendió, ¿quién diría que una amable señorita anduviese con un patán como William Bennet?, era bien sabido que el tipejo cuando empezó a cobrar fama andaba también con una y otra chica.

-Pero William empezó en esto hace no más de 4 años?.

-Exacto, el Sr. Kaio conoció a Bennet cuando empezó en esto, llegó a financiar su segunda carrera local, después de eso solo se supo cuando ya estaban comprometidos los chicos. A Bennet se le acusó hace unos dos años aproximadamente de golpear a una modelo con la cual salía de un bar.

-Pero se supone estaba saliendo con Michiru, ¿no?.

-¿Y eso lo impedía?, porque a ti nada te importaba si eran solteras o casadas…eras similar a él, solo que nunca agrediste a nadie y no eras un completo patán. El punto es que, en una ocasión encontré a Bennet previo a la carrera, discutía con la chica y casi le plantó una bofetada, tuve que intervenir en ese momento, pero la chica solo me miró y me grito que no me metiera. Ese incidente no se lo comenté a nadie, ni al padre de la chica, porque más tarde ella me buscó y me amenazó de alguna forma, alegando que no debía decir nada o en todo caso ella se encargaría de que cancelaran tu participación.

Los kaio conocían mucha gente y el dinero como sabes mueve al mundo, tal vez por eso mi actitud con ella, no te líes con ella chico….no de forma tan profunda. Al fallecer su padre ella se dedicó a la música, pero las relaciones sociales con los amigos de su padre las mantiene aún, indirectamente ella se encarga de la empresa de su familia.

-Vaya, vaya…con que la Señorita Kaio tiene un gran pasado.

-Tú tienes el tuyo y ese no ha salido a la luz, nadie sabe que tus padres ya no viven y que también eres dueña de una gran fortuna. ¿O acaso ya le contaste que tienes inversiones en la industria automotriz?, ¿qué estudiaste la ingeniería y tienes maestría en administración de empresas?, no verdad, es mejor que no sepa mucho, aún no entiendo que planea esa chica. Hasta hace 3 meses aún se le vió con William.

-Así que esconde más de lo que dice…no me liaré en gran medida con ella si eso te preocupa, tu sigue encargándote de manejar mi dinero y de que la prensa no descubra que soy única hija de los Tennou…para todos no soy más que un corredor.

-Hablando de todo esto, es necesario te presentes a la junta bimestral de la empresa, eres casi uno de los socios mayoritarios y debes estar pendiente de lo que ganas o pierdes.

-Lo haré, lo haré…

-Eso dijiste hace un mes en una junta y nunca apareciste, pero si se te vio en un bar muy bien acompañado.

-Aquella junta…mi reunión en el bar también fue por negocios.

-Un negocio que acabó en tu cama…-

-En esa parte te equivocas, esa vez no acabó en mi cama esa chica, me pregunto cómo es que has hecho para mantener calladas a las chicas con las que he salido y mira que solo dos saben que soy una chica, Chloe y Amane.

-No ha sido tan difícil, como beben a todo lo que da, ellas no recuerdan que no pasó nada cuando amanecen en tu cama…las otras dos que lo saben y te aprecian por lo que has hecho por ellas se encargan de amanecer con ustedes y esparcen ciertos rumores que aumentarían tu ego si en verdad fueras hombre…

-¡Vaya!, que bien aplicas tu frase: el dinero mueve al mundo.

-Debo cuidar de tu reputación y de tu "pasado", así como de tu historia en general, tus padres me encomendaron la tarea.

-Sabes que mi padre solo quería cuidar su dinero e inversión.

-Tu padre no era tan malo.

-¿No?, y cuando mando que me golpearán por querer ser un chico o comportarme como tal?.

-No diré más Tennou, deja de remover ese pasado que sé te pesa. Dejemos eso de lado por ahora, aún hay cosas que no sabes, concéntrate en la carrera de ahora.

Estaba molesto porque sin querer había recordado algunas cosas que en su momento fueron dolorosas y desagradables, Arthur no tenía culpa alguna, él siempre estuvo y ha estado cuando lo necesito, me ha tendido la mano tantas ocasiones. En aquel momento tenía razón, debía concentrarme en la carrera, conocía ya un poco más de aquella chica que había jurado enamorarme…veríamos quien ganaría el juego al final, me gustaba, pero después de lo escuché debía estar alerta, pues no sabía prácticamente nada de ella.

Revisamos el auto y di un par de vueltas en la pista, con todo aquello en mente logré despejarme. Cuando regresé a los pits estábamos charlando todo el equipo, mientras en las gradas pude ver a aquella chica de cabellos aquamarina mirarme y sonreír a lo que asentí saludando con la mano.

-No te ofendas Tennou, pero creo que es mejor que no venga la chica cuando entrenes…te repito, hasta no saber si se ha dejado de William es mejor mantenerla lejos, no sabemos que tanto ha cambiado o sigue los pasos de su padre…

-No creo que ella planee algo Arthur…digo…mírala.

-Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, hasta el gatito más tierno puede llevar un tigre despiadado dentro…

-Vamos…no lo creo…

-Es mera sugerencia…por cierto ¿qué dirás si en algún momento se les ve juntos?.

-Por eso te tengo a ti…

-No cambias…por hoy es todo, nos veremos hasta la semana que viene,¿ de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo….

-No olvides tu junta de pasado mañana…

-No lo haré- con aquello me despedí de todo el equipo y regresé por mi chamarra, después me dirigí con Michiru a las gradas.

-Arthur, parece muy estricto.

-Debe serlo, un mínimo error nos cuesta la carrera y una fortuna.

-¿Desde…desde cuándo lo conoces?.

Me limite a mirarla y le sonreí – La pregunta real es ¿si tú lo conoces Michiru?.

-Ahmm no…

-Que bien, porque me pareció ver tensión entre ambos.

-Tal vez lo imaginaste…

-Posiblemente, vayamos a comer algo…esto de correr me produce apetito.-

-Si, pero no tengo idea de donde podemos comer.

-Hay muchos restaurantes cerca, podemos ir a alguno, aunque yo prefiero algo más mundano, ¿te gustan las hamburguesas?.

-Para ser un corredor profesional no cuidas lo que comes.

-Digamos que a veces, pero ese día no es hoy…

-¿Es que acaso no tienes familia?, ¿una nana?...

-No, como pudiste ver, vivo solo, de mi familia no me gusta hablar- ante aquello solo se sonrojó un poco y agachó la mirada.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas a veces Michiru…

-Es que ya te lo dije…te ví y supe de alguna forma que debía buscarte.

-Si tú lo dices, lo creeré…pero eso no implica que deba contarte ahora quién soy o mi pasado.

-Lo siento…¿aún iremos a comer?

-Pues yo dije que tengo hambre, ¿quieres hamburguesas?

-Si voy contigo, no tengo problema.

-Vienes conmigo porque no conoces…- salimos de aquel lugar y regresamos al auto, en pocos minutos estábamos en un local que se dedicaba a preparar hamburguesas, comimos, platicamos un poco de cosas generales. Al término se adelantó a pagar la cuenta.

-Esta corre por mi cuenta.

-Te lo devolveré, dime tu cuenta y te hago la transferencia.

-Así déjalo…la próxima pagas tú, ¿te parece?.

-Pues no, porque yo invité.

-Déjame hacer algo, ya hiciste mucho más por mi.

-Como quieras, ponte tu abrigo que ya está nevando.- Salimos y subimos al auto, donde puse la calefacción, al comenzar a nevar los autos avanzaban más despacio, tardamos 2 horas y media en llegar.

Subimos a nuestro piso y en la puerta de su departamento me despedí de la chica.

-Ha sido un buen día, te dejo para que descanses.

-¿No quieres beber un café?.

-La verdad quisiera dormir un poco…y tu deberías descansar.- noté la mirada de aquella mujer, era un tanto de decepción.

-Entiendo, tienes razón, debo dejarte descansar.

-Así es…descansa- mientras decía aquello besé su mejilla, pero ella colocó una de sus manos en mi cara y me besó.

-Así es como deberías despedirte…- después del beso entró en su departamento, con lo que me limité a caminar al mío…

-00-

Una entrega más, espero la disfruten…

Saludos.

**Notas.**

_1 Andi Deris, Somewhere, someday, someway (1997),Come From in the Rain (CD), UK &Europe, Foregain Rainbown, originalmente la letra ese en inglés._


	12. Capitulo 12 En algun lugar 3a pte

**CAPITULO XII.**

**ALGÚN LUGAR, ALGÚN DÍA, DE ALGUNA MANERA. Parte III**

"_**Estás tan clara en mi mente,**_

_**Eres la única que haré mía.**_

_**¿Quién?, ¿dónde sea?**_

_**Dos corazones se unen**_

_**Cuándo será?, no puedo decirlo.**_

_**Somewhere, someday, someway, Andi Deris"(1)**_

Después de aquello me limité a tirarme sobre la cama donde caí rendido en cuestión de minutos, para cuando abrí los ojos el reloj marcaba las 4:00a.m, así que me quité la ropa y me cubrí con las cobijas conciliando el sueño una vez más.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que sonará el despertador y me levanté para hacer algo de ejercicio. Ese día pasó sin mayor complicación, no sabía nada de Michiru pues no apareció en mi departamento, era lógico considerando había comprado su despensa.

Pasaron dos días, con lo cual tuve que ir a la junta de la empresa donde era inversor, la cual transcurrió sin casi ningún inconveniente, a excepción de que querían que William fuese el modelo para promocionar el nuevo auto semi deportivo de la empresa.

Al escuchar aquello pensaba oponerme, pero Arthur me detuvo, quería que viéramos hasta donde llegaban los demás socios.

-Me pregunto ¿por qué poner al joven Bennet si nosotros contamos con un corredor profesional de más renombre y es socio?.- aquella pregunta de Arthur dejó a todos un momento en silencio. Ello hasta que el otro de los socios mayoritarios, el Sr. Takano, tomó la palabra.

-El joven Tennou estará en portada con el diseño del automóvil deportivo, el joven Bennet con el auto semideportivo, es claro que sabemos con qué personaje contamos entre nosotros. La cuestión aquí es si usted joven Tennou aceptará, ya que es bien sabido detesta el modelaje desde su incidente en España.-

¿Por qué demonios todos recordaban mi incidente en España?, les diré lo que ocurrió aquella vez.

Como siempre al término de la carrera el festejo era inevitable, a lo cual todos nos fuimos a un bar – restaurante en el centro de Madrid, era de los más exclusivo, ya que acudían mujeres de las mejores familias, fue donde conocí a Vera Luthier, diseñadora española de padres belgas. La mujer nos propuso ser parte de su pasarela anual, de esa forma adquiriría más fama.

El contrato se firmó algunos días después, estuvo acudiendo a que me tomarán las medidas correspondientes, para ello tuve que ingeniármelas evitando mis pechos se notarán, no saben el tormento que fue tolerar el estar fajada de todo el pecho hasta el abdomen, tuve que aludir se debía a una especie de accidente pasado, ayudaba un poco el ejercicio que hacía, ya que estaba realmente delgada pero mis músculos eran torneados y mi abdomen marcado.

Se ensayó por 3 días seguidos desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía para aquella pasarela. Al llegar el día definitivo me presenté puntual, estaba a punto de iniciar el evento y Vera recibía a la prensa hasta que tuvo que ingresar al recinto. Una vez detrás de bambalinas dio inicio el evento, como personaje principal estaría yo, o ese había sido el acuerdo.

Se proyectaron algunas fotografías donde posaba y modelaba algunos atuendos, posterior a ello tendría que salir a escena con el primer traje, y así fue. El problema real fue cuando el segundo atuendo no estaba, medio mundo corría en su búsqueda hasta que tuvieron que decirle a Vera, pero por la pista ya desfilaba William Bennet, quien apenas llevaba un año desempeñándose como corredor.

En aquel momento se decía que iba acompañado, aunque nunca pude ver de quien. Cuando Vera miró al chico ir y venir decidió en ese momento que debía dejar que el chico terminará la pasarela. Eso me enfureció, porque perdí días por esa estúpida pasarela y de repente llegaba alguien a arruinarlo.

Nada quedaría así, eso era obvio, porque estuvimos en una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato por año y medio, lo que obviamente salió en las publicaciones de las revistas más famosas: "El Rey de las carreras es destronado en plena pasarela", "La juventud y carisma desplazando a la experiencia", títulos así salieron por un mes. La demanda se ganó, la reputación de Vera Luthier en lugar de disminuir, cobró importancia.

Después de eso fue que me dediqué a salir con la mayoría de sus modelos, como saben no era tan limpia mi imagen cuando de chicas se trataba, la prensa hacía revuelo de eso, pues en una ocasión dos chicas pelearon por ser mi acompañante en un evento de caridad, donde los diseñadores famosos estarían; a todo esto, sería el anfitrión que dirigiría el evento.

Para entonces varios diseñadores empezaron la oferta de ver quien me vestiría esa noche, Vera no se quedaría atrás, el incidente principal es que rechacé la oferta públicamente, en cadena nacional, acepté la oferta de su eterno enemigo Leopold Verona.

Desde entonces firmé contrato por 5 años con ese tipo, sería modelo exclusivo en sus pasarelas anuales, no aceptaba ninguna otra oferta que no fuera la de él, tal vez por ego, no lo sé, pero eso me hacía tener cierto poder y no lo desaprovecharía, fue cuando empecé a cambiar mis hábitos de salir con diferentes mujeres, lo hacía, pero más discreto, pues el contrato era muy jugoso. Verona logró desplazar a Luthier en las portadas de revistas.

Desde entonces todos sabían que el modelaje no era un juego para mi, pese a no ser modelo profesional, pero una vez al año me podían ver sobre la pista caminar. No fue tan grave el incidente, pero aún hacen mella de ello.

-No lo detesto como tal, es solo que aprendí a publirelacionarme de forma adecuada, aunque no rechazaría jamás la oferta de la empresa de la cual soy socio y que es de los principales patrocinadores de mi escudería.

-Entonces podríamos dar por hecho que aceptará ser el modelo que aparezca junto a nuestro nuevo deportivo, ¿ es así?.

-Siempre que sea el auto deportivo y no me desplacen por Bennet sin consultarme, no tengo problema.

-Entonces es un hecho, les tengo que hacer notar que no quiero peleas entre usted y Bennet, ¿quedó claro?.

-No lo haría, porque de ellos depende parte de mi patrimonio, solo no le mencionen que soy socio aquí, ello podría complicar la operación.

-Así es como lo he dispuesto, no nos conviene del todo que se sepa que usted es de los socios mayoritarios. Le daremos el informe de cuándo empezará la campaña publicitaria.

Después de esa charla la junta siguió sin problema alguna hasta que llegó a su fin, tomé un café con el Sr. Takano como no lo hacía desde hace mucho, platicamos de cosas irrelevantes, hasta que me pidió no cometiera error alguno, pues ese tal Bennet estaba bien colocado entre los principales círculos sociales, no se sabía quién estaba detrás de él, pero se decía que la familia de su antigua prometida.

Le comenté al Señor Takano que ese no era problema, a lo que él me respondió que debía de cuidar mis pasos con el tipo, pues hacía 3 meses se había presentado queriendo ser socio inversor de la empresa, ello por un rumor que se corría de la ruina de la empresa. Agradeció su interés, pero declinaron la oferta del chico.

Todo era sumamente raro, así que fue cuando tomé la decisión de investigar por cuenta propia. Le comenté el asunto a Arthur, pero él estaba al tanto de todo.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios no me habías dicho nada?!- estallé en ese momento en la casa del que creía mi amigo.

-No era necesario que lo supieras, pero creo que es momento de que te cuente lo demás.

-¿Y entonces qué esperas?.

-Te dije que no te liarás con la chica de los Kaio, pues se rumora que ella está detrás de cada paso de Bennet. Es una conexión que cuando lo analizas es lógico, "casualmente" donde estás tú, aparece Bennet en el "momento adecuado"…siempre llega para arruinar alguna de las actividades que lleves a cabo, cuando desapareciste y no te vimos, el chico Bennet salió un poco de escena, se mantuvo tranquilo.

El chico con el que Mia se acostó era un conocido de él….¿qué casualidad, no lo crees?.-

Aquello no podía creerlo, siempre pensé que nada así podría pasar, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, desde que el tipejo apareció siempre era para tratar de arruinar algo que hiciera yo. Lo más increíble era la conexión con Michiru Kaio, no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de algo así, aunque bien era cierto en palabras de Arthur que no la conocía. Ella había mencionado muy poco sobre su pasado.

En el escritorio de Arthur aparecían un folder con varias fotografías, entre las cuales aparecía Michiru y se le veía feliz a lado de aquel tipejo…no podía creer eso, aún cuando vamos…ya saben…le quité la virginidad a la chica y ella casi juró amarme.

Aparecían también informes de los contratos en los que había participado Bennet, que eran los mismos donde figuraba yo, quien estuviese haciendo aquello sabía cada paso que dábamos, lo que implicaba podrían tenerme vigilado.

Eso me ponía más en alerta con la chica, pero como lo dije antes, jugaríamos su juego…no perdería. Tomé el folder y leí un informe completo de la vida de Michiru Kaio, y de sus padres, nada salía de lo común…se hicieron ricos de forma "decente" según las investigaciones, pero ¿Bennet?...

En cuanto hube terminado de leer le devolví sus documentos a Arthur.

-Ahora vez porque te pido no le líes con ella…no sabemos que quieren.

-Ella me dijo algo diferente…

-Vamos….tú no eres de los que cree las historias de hadas.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo creerlo, se muestra tan sincera…y bueno…pues…- Arthur solo me miró de forma un tanto inquisitiva- no me digas….ya la llevaste a la cama.

-Mentiría si te dijera que no-

-Que rápido eres a veces, entonces supongo sabe que eres una chica-

-Si..lo sabe, pero es que en verdad no puedo creer todo esto…ella no lo haría.

-La conoces de hace un par de días, en la cama pudo obtener toda la información que necesitaba…tan solo el hecho de que eres chica. Creo que nos tocará esperar ese golpe. Si hubiese sabido antes donde estabas, te habría informado.

-Déjalo ya…si va a contar algo entonces que lo haga pronto, porque solo así creeré lo que acabo de leer.

-Cuando quieres eres tan terco…tu padre era igual.-

-Sabes que odio me compares con mi padre-

-Es lo que hay Tennou, no puedes evitarlo.

-Es mejor que me vaya…

-Ya sabes lo que ocurre con parte del pasado de esa chica, ten cuidado qué le cuentas. No sabemos que pretenden en el fondo.

Sin más salí del lugar y fui a dar unas vueltas para regresar a mi departamento, creeré en ti Michiru, pero ganaré el juego.

-0000-

Un capítulo más, ¿qué cosas podrían ocurrir?.

Saludos.

**Notas:**

_1 Andi Deris, Somewhere, someday, someway (1997),Come From in the Rain (CD), UK &Europe, Foregain Rainbown, originalmente la letra ese en inglés._


	13. Capítulo 13 Indagando

**CAPITULO XIII.**

**INDAGANDO…**

"_**Tú llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,**_

_**Tú supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,**_

_**Tú te hiciste indispensable para mí**_

_**Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí**_

_**Si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí**_

_**no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí…**_

_**Mientes, Camila"(1)**_

Al regresar a mi departamento todo estaba tranquilo, el piso en silencio, ningún ruido que me dijese estuviera acompañado, siendo así me tiré en la cama mientras escuchaba un poco de música, para entonces ya eran las 7 p.m. Pasado un rato prendí mi laptop, aún tenía muchas dudas, así comencé a buscar alguna información de Bennet y de los Kaio.

Lo que encuentras en Internet acerca de una persona puede elevarte o hundirte, no existen puntos medios. En cuanto a los Kaio aparecían en diversos artículos de sociales, el padre de Michiru abarcó la portada de una importante revista de Empresarios, así como su artículo principal de 15 hojas en 3 ocasiones.

De la madre de la chica, se le podía encontrar cada año en diversos eventos de caridad, ya fuera organizando los mismos o contribuyendo a la causa con efectivo.

En cuanto a Michiru los artículos más antaños la mencionaban muy poco, fue a partir de que empezó la relación con William que se hizo visible, tanto que apareció en una revista de jóvenes modelos, modelo en el sentido de lo mejor de la sociedad como ejemplo, la chica destacada, la joya de la familia Kaio, artículos con Bennet donde se rumoraba una posible boda pues se le llegó a ver un anillo…ahora que lo pienso no había reparado en sí Michiru llevaba una joya, aunque no lo creo, de forma contraria Sayuri también habría hecho notar aquello.

De William se decía que su talento había sido descubierto casualmente en una carrera clandestina, laboraba como mecánico en un condado pequeño; los fines de semana se trasladaba a la ciudad para correr autos de jóvenes ricos que le pagaban por ello, con tal de ganarse unos a otros.

En una entrevista que le hicieron no desmintió la historia, pero tampoco la afirmó. Cuando llevó a cabo su primera carrera fue entonces que se menciona conoció a los Kaio, después de eso solo se limitaban a mencionar que la segunda carrera fue financiada por la familia de Michiru.

El joven era un prodigio con los autos, después se confirmó la relación amorosa con la violinista, más tarde empezaron los artículos donde se le veía con una y otra chica, entrevistas a Michiru donde nunca respondía y si lo hacía era con evasivas.

La carrera que empezaba también se opacaba por la serie de rumores y fotografías, solo un artículo mencionaba que el compromiso de ambos chicos era una farsa para encubrir negocios de ambas partes, de los Kaio, como de Bennet, la revista que se atrevió a publicar dicho artículo solo estuvo dos veces más en el mercado, después de eso dejó de publicarse y la editorial parecía haber sido absorbida por otra editorial más grande. Eso era un poco raro, así que tomé el nombre del autor del artículo y mediante un par de llamadas logré dar con el paradero de aquella persona,…

-Buenas noches…con el Sr. Armand Brown?.

-Si, el habla…si es para venderme otro de sus productos baratos le advierto que…

-Soy Haruka Tennou.

-¿Tennou?...¿el famoso corredor?.

-Así es…me interesa poder conversar con usted, pero no quisiera fuese por telefóno, ¿podríamos vernos en algún sitio?.

-Ya no trabajo en el mundo del reportaje gracias a esos malnacidos…así que no veo en qué podría serle útil…

-Te aseguro que lo serás…por favor no rechaces el poder hablar conmigo…

-Así que un corredor busca a un reportero "mediocre" como yo…ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, debes estar bromeando, además como conseguiste mi número?.

-El mundo se mueve con dinero y algunas influencias…¿aceptas mi oferta para hablar?.

-No veo en que te pueda ayudar, pero está bien, actualmente resido en un pequeño condado trabajando como corrector de redacción en un periódico local…te pasaré la dirección, es en Kamakura.

-La distancia es lo de menos ahora, ¿te parece bien el día de mañana? , aprovechando es Sábado.

-Podría después de las 3, trabajo el día de mañana.

-Claro, envíame la dirección de tu lugar de trabajo y el día de mañana estaré ahí sin duda.

-La enviaré al número del que me marcas, pero sigo con la duda, ¿por qué te interesa hablar conmigo?.

-Eso lo sabrás mañana, te agradezco el atender a mi llamada.-

-El mundo está loco, pero te veré mañana.

Con aquello terminó la conversación, apagué la computadora, cuando miré el reloj eran ya las 9:30 p.m, tomé mi abrigo y salí a dar una caminata. Durante mi andar me encontré con Mark el novio de Sayuri.

-Tennou…

-Mark- le salude con un choque de manos-

-Un poco de frío, ¿no?.

-Algo así…¿y Sayuri?, me sorprende no verlos juntos.

-Noche de chicas, ya sabes…saldría con algunas de sus amigas…¿y la chica del otro día?. Últimamente se les veía juntos.

-No lo sé, supongo en su departamento, he tenido que trabajar estos días, así que no he pasado gran tiempo en casa.

-Ya veo vamos a beber unas cervezas…

-Te acompaño, me sentaría bien un trago.- Nos dirigimos a un bar de aquel lugar, estaba a 20 minutos de donde vivimos, todo queda relativamente cerca al ser un lugar pequeño, todos se conocen. Al entrar al bar varios chicos saludaban a Mark, me presentó con ellos y bebimos hasta entrada la madrugada, sino en 5 sentidos, si en 3 logramos regresar a pie a casa.

Como pude llegué a mi departamento, entre el frío y tanto alcohol me sentía un poco mareado, al introducir la llave en la cerradura, pude escuchar una voz.

-¿Así que no bebías eh?.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con aquellos ojos que habían comenzado a encantarme – no bebía, pero me han invitado y no lo rechacé…es tarde para que….estés despierta – en ese momento logré abrir mi puerta a lo que procedí a entrar y recuerdo azotar la puerta. Me dirigí al sillón y después de eso solo recuerdo el sonido del timbre, cuando abrí los ojos y miré el reloj eran las 08:30 a.m.

Con algo de resaca me paré a abrir la puerta, hacía ya un año que había dejado las fiestas y borracheras.

-Que semblante tienes el día de hoy, y por lo que veo no te has cambiado.

-¿Eso importa?, no estoy casado y no tengo familia.- Si, era ella…Michiru Kaio.

-En realidad no, pero mejor toma esto, te he preparado una sopa para la cruda, deberías ducharte antes de comer…

-¿Ahora me das órdenes de lo que debo hacer?, ¡ja!.

-Parece que la cruda te pone de malas, no te doy órdenes, pero después de ver como llegaste anoche me tomé el atrevimiento de prepararte algo.

-Lo que viste anoche no es nada, pero agradezco el gesto, puedes dejarlo en la barra.- Mientras decía aquello ella ya lo había hecho y se había acercado a mi tomando mi mano.

-¿No me quieres aquí?

-No es eso, pero tengo trabajo….

-Entonces déjame ayudarte un poco…-Cuando dijo aquello estaba más cerca de mi rostro.

-No es buena idea…apesto a alcohol.

-No me importa…- me llevó al sillón donde se sentó sobre mi y me besó.

-Creo que empezará a ser costumbre que te coloques sobre mis piernas…

-No me disgusta, ¿a ti si?.

-No precisamente, pero en verdad apesto a alcohol…-hice el intento por levantarme, pero aquella chica se sujetó a mi cuello.

-Te dejaré ir a ducharte, pero entonces te espero al menos para desayunar…

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, no nos hemos visto en 2 días y ¿ya me extrañas?.

-Algo así…¿acaso no puedo?.

-¿Qué le pasó a la chica de hace unos días?, era muy tímida.

-Pues ya ves que no lo es tanto…no contigo.

-Ahora soy yo el culpable, ¡ja!.- logré quitarla de encima y marché a ducharme, solo escuché como sacaba un juego de platos, ruido de algunas tazas. Terminé mi ducha y salí vestido de mezclilla negra con una camisa de manga larga café, unas botas cafés y una chamarra oscura de piel, los días eran fríos.

-Pensé que tendría que ir y sacarte yo misma.

-Eso no pasará encanto…vamos sirve lo que has traído para desayunar.

-¿Tienes trabajo el día de hoy?.

-Así es, debo revisar unas cosas aún.

-¿Crees que podría acompañarte?.

-Nada me encantaría más, pero te aburrirías, estaré debajo del auto por 2 horas revisándolo, no quiero hacerte esperar por cosas como esas…

-Ya veo…

-Si quieres te invito a tomar un café por la tarde que regrese, ¿qué te parece?.

-Mmmm….no me parece mal, ¿irás al lugar de la vez anterior?.

-¿Con Arthur?...pues si…¿por qué lo preguntas?.

-Podrías dejarme de paso en el centro comercial de aquella zona, quiero comprar algunas cosas.

-Claro…aunque salgo de aquí a las 12:30…

-No importa…necesito algunas pinturas más que aquí no.

-Claro, te llevo, ahora comamos…déjame probar que tan bien cocinas…

-No lo hago mal…el Ramen no tenía sabor raro

-En eso no lo discutiré, porque era una delicia….

-0000-

**Comentarios:**

Un capítulo más ahora que mis ideas están aún frescas….

**Notas:**

_Camila, Mientes (2010), Dejarte de amar (CD),México, Sony BMG._

Saludos.


	14. Capítulo 14 Aquel pasado

**CAPITULO XIV.**

**AQUEL PASADO QUE DEBE CALLARSE.**

Después de haber desayunado, aquella chica y yo pasamos un poco el rato platicando de todo y nada, como siempre. Al dar las 12 ella marchó a su departamento por su bolso, pues habíamos quedado le dejaría en el centro comercial.

Así fue, a las 12:30 estábamos fuera del edificio y sobre mi automóvil.

-Entonces, ¿te espero a la para ir por un café?

-A las 8 es más cómodo para mi, de esa forma no me presiono en llegar, puede nevar y el tráfico para salir es horrendo.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, bien, te espero a las 8.

-Ahí estaré…

Posterior a aquello el camino fue en silencio, al llegar me orillé a un costado del Centro comercial mientras ella bajaba del auto, se acercó a la ventana del piloto y me dio un beso.

-A las 8 guapo…

-A las 8 encanto…

Ella solo hizo un gesto con la mano y caminó a la entrada del centro comercial, esperé unos minutos en aquel sitio, mientras veía a un par de chicas correr dentro gritando…¡es él!, ¡en verdad es él!, posiblemente alguien conocido estaría en aquel sitio, no le di importancia y arranqué.

Cuando llegué a Kamakura eran las 2:50 de la tarde, reduje la velocidad al llegar al centro de aquel lugar, la editorial no era tan difícil de ubicar, resaltaba por su estilo clásico, a decir verdad, todo el lugar era mero estilo clásico.

Estacioné el auto y procedí a entrar, podías ver una hilera de escritorios por un lado, oficinas por otro.

-Haruka Tennou…por acá.- una voz me llamaba y me acerqué a aquel pequeño cubículo.

-¿Armand Brown?.

-El mismo – me tendió la mano, un gesto que respondí sin inconveniente- pensé que llegarías más tarde, ya sabes, por el clima.

-De hecho pensé que llegaría pasadas las 3, pero se liberó un poco el tráfico y aún no comienza a nevar.

-Dame un momento para llevar esto y entonces nos vamos, toma asiento- al decir aquello se marchaba con un par de hojas en mano, en aquel lugar no había más que 5, tal vez 8 personas como mucho.

Sobre el escritorio había muchos papeles, un orden dentro de un desorden, vaya que entiendo de eso. Algunas fotografías se hallaban pegadas cerca de la computadora, clips, bolígrafos, etc, folders con etiquetas y diferentes títulos.

-Espero no te aburras ahí sentado- al llegar a su escritorio se sentó frente a mi- me sigo preguntando qué es lo que trae a éste lugar al famoso corredor Haruka Tennou.

-No es exactamente sobre mi, podría tener algo que ver, pero no directamente o eso creo. Hace no mucho eras un gran periodista, sin embargo tuviste un "tropiezo" en tu carrera al publicar algo relacionado con los Kaio y con William Bennet, ¿no es así?.

-¿Tropiezo?, ¿es broma?...esos tipos lograron me despidieran de mi empleo, ¿sabes lo que dijeron a las demás editoriales?, nadie quería contratarme, esos infelices acabaron con mi carrera y veme. Ahora trabajo en ésta pequeña editorial, no ganó lo de antes, pero por lo menos me desempeño en lo que hacía mejor. Solo estos tipos se aventuraron a darme una oportunidad. Aún con todo eso, ¿qué interés real puedes tener tú?, espera…es Bennet, es tu rival desde que se unió y dio a conocer en el mundo del automovilismo…es por él que éstas aquí…

-Si y no, podemos hablar en otro lado de esto.

-Claro, claro…tengo basta información sobre él si es lo que deseas, dame un minuto – comenzó a guardar sus cosas, sacó un par de folders de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, así como su laptop y un par de memorias- vamos al café que ésta una calle más allá…se puede conversar tranquilamente.

\- Te sigo si me indicas donde es…-

-Es un lugar pequeño, tanto como donde vives-

-¿Dónde vivo?, no sé de qué hablas-

-Vamos, tienes un departamento en un lugar a casi 3 horas de aquí, enfrente tienes un buen café amigo-

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?-

-Soy periodista, no es que me guste meterme en donde no me llaman, pero después de mi artículo relacionado con los Kaio pensaba escribir un artículo de ti, obviamente no mencionaría nada del lugar donde vives, pero debía saberlo, pensaba visitarte para una entrevista…como dijiste, el dinero mueve al mundo, tengo ciertas influencias y conocidos-

-Pues más te valiera no proporcionar dicha información-

-Investigué de ti, pero todo aparece a partir de que eres corredor, no tengo muchos datos de tu vida antes de eso-

-Es como debe ser, pero no vine aquí para hablar de mi- habíamos llegado al lugar, el tipo abrió la puerta y saludo al joven que atendía.-

-Buena tarde Eder, lo mismo de siempre en la mesa del fondo, estoy trabajando, para mi amigo por favor un café….

-Capuccino, por favor.- fue lo que dije y seguí a aquel tipo.

-Relájate, toma asiento…aquí todo está solo, dime, ¿qué información es la que deseas de mi?.

-Iré al grano, quiero que me digas todo lo que lograste investigar acerca de los Kaio y de Bennet.

-¿Por qué de los Kaio?, ok,ok,ok no me mires así, es mi trabajo el preguntar…

-Pagaré lo que pidas por saber lo que te solicito.

-No es por dinero que lo haré, pero si se trata para destruirlos con gusto te daré lo que deseas.

-Tampoco planeo algo como eso, no aún.

-Te aseguro que querrás hacerlo en algún momento. En fin…todo comenzó cuando el agente del chico me pidió le hiciera una entrevista y publicará algo en la revista para la que laboraba, tuve que hablar con mi jefa de entonces y accedió, la primera entrevista estuvo bien, el tipo se mostró humilde y demás.

En ese momento el tipo apenas y se conocía, era uno más, fue hasta su segunda carrera que entonces despegó de golpe, varias revistas lo mostraban como el descubrimiento del año, empezaron a agendar entrevistas y exclusivas, pero el agente como retribución a la primera entrevista que le hicimos nos hizo espacio en la agenda del chico antes que a otros. Cuando me presenté para la segunda entrevista el tipo era otro, déspota, incontrolable, grosero y mira que soy hombre.

Como pude termine la segunda entrevista, la mayoría de las cosas respondidas por su agente, para lo único que puso buena cara fue para las fotografías. Al llegar a la empresa le dije a mi jefa no volvería a hacer una entrevista para el tipo, a lo que discutimos un poco y terminé haciendo el reportaje y artículo alusivo a Bennet.

Lo que me sorprendió fue la rapidez con que saltó a los medios y la relación con los Kaio, por eso decidí investigar por cuenta propia, no era normal algo así, debían conocerse de algún lado.

Al empezar a investigar lo que descubrí es que Michiru Kaio en realidad no era hija de Matsumoto, quien era la esposa de Kenji Kaio desde que todos le conocen. La señora Matsumoto desapareció de vista durante casi un año, en ese año se supone estaba embarazada y lo estaba, pero no era de la violinista.

El punto es que Michiru si es una Kaio original, el padre tuvo una aventura con una joven. En aquel entonces, la chica se había graduado en la Licenciatura en teatro y dramaturgia, se conocieron en una puesta en escena, después de eso tenían sus encuentros a las afueras de la ciudad…justo en el lugar donde resides. El señor Kaio se trasladaba desde Tokio hasta ese sitio casi alejado, tiempo después resultó el embarazo. Al saberse la noticia, la mujer de Kenji Kaio armó un alboroto, pero el hijo que ella esperaba no era un Kaio, llevaban el embarazo a la par las dos mujeres.

Cuando Matsumoto se enteró del único desliz de su marido ella ya llevaba com deslices diferentes, resultando embarazada de uno de ellos, al salir todo eso a la luz ambos llegaron a un acuerdo. Matsumoto debía deshacerse de ese bebé, lo que se hizo con precisión, el bebé fue entregado a un orfanato, la madre de Michiru murió durante el parto, con lo cual el señor Kenji la adoptó sin pensarlo.

-Espera…dices que Michiru es una Kaio original, pero su "madre" no era su madre y ella tuvo otro hijo?.

-Así es…parece enredado, pero no lo es tanto. Volviendo al punto, ambas mujeres llevaban el embarazo a la par mientras se descubría todo entre ellos 3, la diferencia fue d meses como mucho, por eso a la señora Matsumoto no se le vio en casi un año, cuando apareció ante las cámaras tenía ya la violinista en brazos, se decía que cuando se cerraban las puertas Matsumoto dejaba el cuidado y la crianza de la niña a la nana y la nodriza, conforme fue creciendo el trato entre ambas era algo hostil

-Y el niño, ¿qué fue de él?.

-Eso es otra historia, permite que termine.

-Lo siento, continúa, aunque tengo una duda ¿Michiru lo sabe?.

-Según mis deducciones si. Cuando creció la chica el padre le envió a los mejores colegios, hasta convertirla en la señorita que es hoy en día, lamentablemente fallecieron, aunque no diría que fuera un accidente, más bien creo que fue provocado.

El día en que fallecieron fue cuando habían dado con el paradero del hijo de Matsumoto.

-Entonces si sabes quién es el hijo de esa señora, ¿no?.

-No con precisión, pero tengo algunas pistas.

-Y realmente te despidieron por conocer todos esos detalles, ¿no?.

-Algo así, ellos desconocían que tanto sabía yo, pero el artículo decía que Bennet era un mecánico que también participaba de las apuestas de niños ricos, eso por la superficie, porque se rodeaba de algunos pandilleros y de gente un tanto peligrosa.

-Vaya, vaya…así que los Kaio tienen su historia, aunque no entiendo la conexión entre Bennet y Michiru.

-Aún sigo indagando en esa parte, aunque podría imaginarlo con el historial de la Señora Matsumoto; porque no es normal que de la noche a la mañana se anuncie un compromiso…lo que es cierto es que la familia Kaio patrocinó a aquel tipo desde la segunda carrera, también es cierto que trataba mal a la violinista, pero ella nunca denunció nada, eso sí, tengo algunas fotografías de ella dándole una cachetada al patán ese.

Tampoco es que ella sea un dulce, tiene su carácter y es un tanto fría como Matsumoto, creo que el trato fue lo que le heredó, además de que ella lleva la empresa del padre, no se aparece mucho por la misma, pero la controla, revisa y analiza los reportes que le envían. Va a la empresa del padre 3 veces fijas al año, en el aniversario de la misma, a mitad de año y en el cierre anual, a esas juntas no falta.

Además de eso, se dice que aún se ve a escondidas con Bennet pese a que rompieron el compromiso, si te fijas ya no tiene anillo. Por ahora no se sabe a dónde ha ido, se dice está de vacaciones antes de su próximo concierto en Madrid el mes siguiente.

-Estás bien informado.-

-Curiosidad de saber dónde me metí, por desgracia me metí a la boca del lobo y éste me mordió.

-Te propongo algo.

-Estoy abierto a propuestas.

-Esto te interesará…ya verás…

-0000-

Un capítulo más donde sabemos un poco de la vida de Michiru….

Saludos.


	15. Capítulo 15Hablando con la luna

**CAPITULO XV.**

**HABLANDO CON LA LUNA.**

"…_**Oh nena,**_

_**¿podría ser que estás ciega?,**_

_**¿podría ser que estás corriendo, nena?,**_

_**¿podrías ser mi punto de vista?.**_

_**Si tú hablas con la luna,**_

_**Es mejor que me conozcas pronto**_

_**Si tú hablas con la luna**_

_**no me digas que no mientes**_

_**Cuando te miro a los ojos**_

_**Si tú hablas con la luna…**_

_**Talk to the moon, Pink Cream 69".(1)**_

Al terminar de conversar con Armand tuve que despedirme a lo cual accedió, ya nos volveríamos a ver en otra ocasión, ésta sería la primera de muchas.

-Te veré después Armand-

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme y yo sé dónde ubicarte-

-Eso ya no lo dudo.

Pagué la cuenta y salí del lugar, regresé a mi auto y partí de vuelta a casa, tarde menos en llegar, para entonces eran las 7:30, un deportivo estaba aparcado en la acera del edificio, no le di mayor importancia y subí tranquilamente a mi departamento, de repente se escuchaban un par de alegatos.

-¡Te dije que no debías venir!.

-Princesa, no me puedes prohibir nada.

-Claro que si…¡debes largarte ahora mismo!.

-Fue difícil encontrarte, no me iré porque lo digas, sino porque ya no me da la gana estar aquí escuchándote.

-No te quiero aquí en mi departamento, habíamos acordado vernos en otro sitio, no aquí.

-Pues no podía esperar hasta dentro de un mes.

-Era ahora.

-Por favor vete…es tarde.

-¿Acaso esperas a alguien que no soy yo?.

-Claro que no, solo que estoy cansada después de tu numerito en el Centro comercial.

-Solo eran unas cuantas chicas y ni te molestes, porque me dejaste solo en ese sitio fingiendo ir a comprar no sé qué cosas.

Estaba alguien con ella, acaso era él…¿ese tipo aquí?. Si era el caso no debía verme, no aún, con lo cual caminé lo más silenciosamente posible, abrí mi puerta y cerré con sumo cuidado, no podía darme el lujo de que el tipejo notará que yo vivía en ese edificio.

Al cerrar la puerta me dirigí a la sala, solo escuché cuando una puerta era azotada, entonces debía suponer que era cierto, aún se veía con Bennet, ¿por qué demonios lo hacía?. Tenía que controlarme, al final del día solo éramos amigos, pero las palabras de Arthur llegaban en ese momento a mi mente, debía cuidarme de ella.

En mi pequeña gaveta tenía algunas botellas, saque la del whisky y me serví. Un par de copas después y el reloj marcaba las 8, posterior a lo que escuché no sabía que tan prudente era verla, preferí dejar el café para otro día.

Seguí bebiendo con las luces apagadas, salí al balcón, donde la luna brillaba aquella noche de forma espectacular.

"_**A donde quiera que vayas,**_

_**Quiero ser tu guía**_

_**De donde quiera que vengas**_

_**Yo estaría a tu lado,**_

_**quiero guiarte sino encuentras el camino,**_

_**No puedo estar sin ti,**_

_**Pero te alejaste**_

_**Oh! Nena…"**_

Tomé mis llaves y salí del departamento, al llegar al elevador apareció ella.

-Haruka…

Deje que el elevador cerrará las puertas, al llegar al estacionamiento tomé el auto y partí lejos de aquel lugar, por lo menos por aquel día. Por el móvil le había marcado a Chloe y Amane, las vería en el autódromo para ir a algún otro sitio. Solo Amane estaba libre, esas chicas eran las únicas con las que había tenido mis amoríos, de alguna forma estaban cuando les necesitaba, independientemente de las cuestiones de cama habíamos entablado una relación de amistad.

Ese día no había nevado, así que no tarde demasiado en pasar por la chica.

-¿Ahora quién es?. Cuando marcas es porque alguna chica está en medio.-

-No necesariamente, ¿no puedo marcarte a menos que se trate de una chica?

-No es un tanto normal…es muy raro que marques para vernos.

-Pues hoy quiero salir contigo.

-Ajá…vayamos a ver al teatro a Chloe, ¿sabes que hoy participa en la obra como Julieta?.

-No me había dicho nada.

-Porque no contestas en ocasiones.-eso había sido más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Es por trabajo.

-Ajá…detén el auto en aquella orilla- se refería a una parte de la carretera donde se veía el claro de luna de forma más nítida, parecía que la luna bajase. Me detuve y bajé con ella un momento, ella se sentó en el cofre del auto.

-Necesitas calmarte, éstas muy tenso. ¿Hace cuánto que no salíamos?-

-En verdad que no lo recuerdo.-

-Has madurado que es diferente y eso te vuelve atractiva.-

-Sabes que no me gusta que te dirijas a mi como ….

-Como chica, lo sé, pero eso eres en el fondo, a mí me gusta…sino puedes gustarte cómo pretendes que alguien más se fije en ti.-

-No vine para eso…

-Tranquilízate…es bonita la luna ésta noche, ¿no?. Sube el volumen de esa canción, por favor- procedí a entrar al auto y subir el volumen-

-Puede que tengas razón…

"_**Si tú hablas con la luna,**_

_**Es mejor que me conozcas pronto**_

_**Si tú hablas con la luna**_

_**no me digas que no mientes**_

_**Cuando te miro a los ojos**_

_**Si tú hablas con la luna…**_

_**¿Puedes oírme llorar?.**_

_**¿Puedes oírme llorar?.**_

_**Estoy llorando por ti…"**_

_**Si tú hablas con la luna,**_

_**Es mejor que me conozcas pronto**_

_**Si tú hablas con la luna**_

_**no me digas que no mientes**_

_**Cuando te miro a los ojos**_

_**Si tú hablas con la luna…"**_

Al acabar la canción nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pasados 10 minutos regresamos al auto y fuimos al teatro donde Chloe se presentaría esa noche.

-No vengo de gala Amane-

-Tú tienes la culpa, me hablas de improviso. Vayamos a mi casa, sabes que siempre tienes ropa ahí, con que te pongas un saco te verás bien.

-No sé qué pensaba cuando te hablé…

-No pensabas porque estabas molesto y bebiendo.

-No lo negaré…

-¿Me dirás quién es?.

-Después de la obra de teatro…

-Como gustes- solo me regalo su mejor sonrisa y fuimos a su casa, donde por fortuna siempre tenía algo de ropa para casos de emergencia, me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans negros, una camisa negra y un saco encima, llevaba mi abrigo en el auto, un par de zapatos y estaba listo.

Después de cambiarme fuimos al teatro, llegando 5 minutos antes de que empezará la función, entramos en silencio y tomamos lugar en uno de los palcos.

-¿Palcos?.

-Sabes que a Chloe le gusta que le vean desde un buen lugar.

-Es vanidosa esa chica.

-¿Solo ella?...shhh…va a empezar-

La puesta en escena duró 2 horas, terminando entre vítores y aplausos, en aquella obra participaba uno de los actores del año, el joven Andi Lewis, extranjero por supuesto, el chico era Romeo.

Esa función estaba destinada para la prensa y el ambiente artístico, no me había dado cuenta hasta que termino la obra.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba la crema y nata de la sociedad?.

-Porque no hubieras querido venir conmigo, además ya nos hacía falta reunirnos. Vamos, esperémosla abajo, tras bambalinas.

-Debo admitir que su participación fue buena, hubiera querido ser Romeo.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, eres el Romeo de muchas chicas, solo que ninguna te tiene.

-Aunque es una tragedia, no se aman por mucho tiempo porque la muerte irrumpe.

-Ya vas a empezar…camina.

Esperamos fuera del camerino, se escuchaban ciertos murmullos. Cuando volteamos, venía Chloe acompañada de unos cuantos reporteros que pedían algunas palabras de Julieta.

-Chicos, chicos…tranquilos…paren un momento…uno a uno los atiendo.

-Ya es famosa- decía Amane en voz baja mientras seguíamos parados en ese lugar.

-Le costó sus años de carrera estudiando teatro.- Chloe atendía a uno por uno, cuando acabo les regaló una sonrisa, hasta que voltea a donde estábamos.

-Tennou?...eres tu…- solo noté cuando corrió a abrazarme-

-Si…soy el mismo.

-¿Haruka Tennou?, ¿el corredor?- decía uno de los reporteros que ya daba media vuelta de regreso.- podemos tomarles una foto, por favor, hace tiempo que no se le ve joven.-

-He estado ocupado…trabajando, pero la noche es de ésta chica, no mía.

-Por favor, una foto para la portada, es bien sabido que ustedes junto con la señorita de atrás han salido en diversas ocasiones, por lo general siempre le veía acompañado de éstas dos chicas-

-Es porque somos amigos desde hace mucho-

-Señorita, ¿podría unirse a la fotografía por favor- eso se lo decía el reportero a Amane.

-No lo creo conveniente.

-Vamos Amane, salgamos los 3, perdón, ¿de qué revista son?.- preguntaba Chloe.

-De la revista Gente Exitosa, manejamos también la revista Cultural Atenea-

-Oh…gracias, vamos Amane-

La chica se nos unió, tomaron un par de fotografías, otras solo conmigo y Amane y otras solo Chloe y yo. Al término dejamos el reportero se despidió agradeciendo, entramos al camerino y dejamos se cambiara.

-Ésta no es una casualidad, ¿qué chica es ahora?

-¿por qué creen que estoy aquí por una chica?

-Casi siempre es así…

-Pues no, quería verlas, es todo.

-No lo crees, pero está bien, gracias por venir de todas formas…por cierto…que guapo. ¿A dónde pretenden vayamos?.

-Solo quería verlas, ustedes digan.

-Ese "solo quería verlas" es un necesito un par de tragos, vamos al rock bar que está a 20 minutos de aquí, me sentarán bien unos tragos para mi garganta.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, tanto que por un momento quise ser Romeo.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, si claro…sigue soñando.

-Eso mismo le decía yo Chloe,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…

-Son un par malvado, ¿saben?...

-Lo sabemos. Anda ya me cambié, vayamos a beber como en los viejos tiempos.

Más tardamos en decirlo que en hacerlo, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en aquel bar pidiendo un par de bebidas y cantando algunas canciones que conocíamos. Tanto así que nos llegó la madrugada, el dueño del bar al darse cuenta quienes éramos nos dejó quedarnos hasta más tarde en una parte casi privada de aquel bar. Seguimos bebiendo hasta quedar dormidos en los sillones, para cuando abrí los ojos eran ya las 6.a.m…las chicas seguían dormidas, me levanté, pero ya llegaba alguien con unas tazas de café. Era Arthur.

-Así que regresas a estar bajo las cámaras, no digo que no, pero contrólate ésta vez…no queremos que regreses a la vida de desenfreno que llevaste en algún momento, recuerda que estás por ser la cara de una marca de ropa y de un auto deportivo de tu propia compañía.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-

-Por tu mensaje-

-¿Cuál mensaje?-

-Eso no importa, anda bebe esto, te ayudará…también sé que has visto a Armand Brown, no me mires así, debo cuidar todo lo relacionado contigo. Te dije que esa chica no es buena compañía Tennou.

-Los escuché…Bennet llegó a su departamento, no lo ví, pero puedo asegurarte que era él.

-Así que por ella estás aquí y en ese estado, ya empezamos mal.

-No es lo que crees Arthur…

-¿No?, entonces explícame, ¿por qué quieres saber más de ellos dos?.

-Solo necesito saber de qué cuidarme…tú lo dijiste, no sabemos que quieren.

-Así que te excusas en eso…-solo suspiró- si tú lo dices…bebe el café, te sentará bien. Iremos a mi departamento, el reportero que les tomó fotos anoche está por lanzar la entrevista a Chloe y lanzará un apartado donde aparecen los 3 juntos, eso puede ayudar a tu imagen ahora que volverás a otra carrera.

-Me sorprende que estés al tanto de todo.

-Es mi trabajo…en cuanto ellas despierten nos marcharemos todos juntos.

-Ajá…claro…

-Debes decirme que trato hiciste con Armand…

-Eso es un buen trato por ahora…

-0000-

**Notas:**

_ Deris, Pink Cream 69, Talk to the moon (1991) , One Size Fits All (CD),Hamburg, Epic, Soundhaus Studio._


	16. Capítulo 16¿Una fiel compañera?

**CAPÍTULO XVI.**

**¿UNA FIEL COMPAÑERA?.**

"_**Ella era como el cielo de Abril,**_

_**Salía el sol en sus ojos**_

_**Niña llena de luz, estrella brillante,**_

_**Fuego en su corazón.**_

_**El día más brillante derritiéndose la nieve**_

_**Abriéndose camino a través del frio**_

_**Octubre y Abril…**_

_**October and April, The Rasmus ft. **__**Lena Katina"(1)**_

Lo más que podía hacer en aquel instante era beber el café, no me dolía nada, solo tenía un poco de sed.

-Bebieron como si se fuera a acabar el alcohol del mundo-

-Relájate Arthur, hace mucho que no lo hacía, además festejábamos la participación de Chloe, debiste verla.

-Lo hice, estaba en el palco del lado contrario al de ustedes dos- señalaba a Amane- Chloe me envío la invitación desde hace un mes, te envío una a ti también, no sé porque no la viste-

-¿Me envío una?, no creo haber recibido nada.-

-¿Es que acaso no revisas tu correo?.

-Lo hago, pero no vi invitación alguna.-

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu correspondencia-

-¿Qué insinuas?-

-Nada, en absoluto…por lo menos la viste, aunque el motivo real de que estés aquí es aquella chica y no trates de mentirme, tus ojos no lo hacen-

Ese hombre me conocía muy bien, era como el padre que debí tener o eso creía, sabía cuando algo no andaba bien conmigo.

-Es que…ahhh…me molesta, dijo algo de querer conquistarme, que soy la persona que lleva tiempo buscando y todo es una farsa, no veo por qué jugar de esa manera…-

-Por lo menos te estás dando cuenta de las cosas, no encuentro algún motivo real por el cual quiera acercarse a ti-

-No lo sé, por eso fui a buscar a Brown, ha investigado por su cuenta, tienen mucha información de ellos-

-Si él tiene tanta información, no dudes que en algún momento conozca algo de tu pasado o de tu familia-

-Eso no me importa por ahora, no tengo grandes cosas por esconder-

-Solo que eres una chica y que eres socia de una de las principales empresas automotrices-

-Amane ya te dije que no te dirigas a mi como…

-¡Basta!, ya lo sé…así que la "famosa" violinista te tiene así-

-No dije…-no termine de hablar porque ella interrumpió.

-Michiru Kaio, la "señorita perfecta", la chica con la que todos quisieran estar casados, es un dolor de cabeza a veces, me sorprende que no la recuerdes, sobretodo tú que asistías a casi todos los eventos…-

-Sus niveles de alcohol no le dejan recordar que llegó a toparse con ella por accidente-

-Eso no es cierto, no recuerdo haberla visto…¿oh si?...-en ese momento fue que pude ver algunos fragmentos, era cierto que me tuve una época donde me perdía en alcohol, en alguno que otro evento fue que recordé haberla visto en el fondo de alguna sala, mirando desde lejos, siempre mirando en mi dirección-

-Mmmmm…sería mejor que no la recordara, por fortuna siempre estuvimos ahí, en alguna ocasión Chloe la vio seguirte y fue tras de ti, esa chica nunca se acercó realmente.

-Creo que tienen razón, en algún momento llegué a verla, pero eso ya no importa, el punto es que ella sigue viéndose con Bennet, creo que es mejor mantener mi distancia, por lo menos hasta que la carrera se lleve a cabo-

-De eso también quiero hablarte Tennou- Arthur se notaba un tanto preocupado- Bennet estará en la carrera donde participarás tú, firmó el contrato el día de ayer y mañana será cuando anuncien a los corredores participantes, como sabes me entero antes que los demás quienes serán los competidores.-

-Así que el tipejo participará y como siempre será mi rival-

-Será auspiciado por fondos de la familia Kaio, como siempre-era Chloe quien lo decía, acababa de despertarse.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntaba Amane.

-Ahora que he estado ensayando he conocido a más personas, un amigo de Andi trabaja en la escudería de Bennet, él fue quien nos lo dijo, le pedí obviamente discreción, ya sabes, porque soy tu amiga-

-No debería sorprenderte Tennou, solo te queda seguir entrenando y mantenerte a cierta distancia de la chica-

-Lo sé Arthur, trataré de mantener mi distancia-

-Si quieres te ayudamos- Eso lo decía Amane mientras sonreía-

-Ya conozco tu maneras de ayudar, lo que quieres es darle celos-

-Ayyy…a veces eres tan aburrido, se lo merece un poco, nadie juega con mi corredor favorito-

-Ahora que ya están despiertas beban su café para irnos, agradezcan al Sr. Yamamoto, el dueño del bar por dejarlos quedarse aquí-

-Siempre tan correcto Arthur-

-Es lo menos que pueden hacer Chloe-

-Sabes que la educación es lo que nos caracteriza, el decirlo está de más-

Terminamos el café mientras rememorábamos la noche anterior, Amane reía de como cantaba yo, Chloe me criticaba porque decía no sabía bailar o no muy bien algunos tipos de música. Entre pláticas y risas tomamos nuestras cosas para ir al despacho del dueño del bar.

Una vez en aquel lugar agradecimos la estancia.

-No agradezcan…vienen por aquí muchos famosos, pero no todos son tan agradables como ustedes 3, deberían venir más seguido. Al personal le gustó cuando subieron a cantar juntos, nadie pensaría que el corredor tiene buena voz-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…eso si, agradecemos su hospitalidad Sr. Yamamoto- se inclinaba ligeramente Amane.

-Muchas gracias por no salir corriendo cuando empezamos a cantar y beber- se inclinaba Chloe.-

-Le agradezco el llevarnos a la estancia privada del bar Sr. Yamamoto- le extendí la mano en gesto de amabilidad y agradecimiento, a lo que el de buena gana respondió, me jaló y palmeó mi espalda.

-En verdad lo digo, vengan más seguido, ¿podría tomarme una foto con los 3 y una con el corredor?- las chicas en automático dijeron que si, Arthur tomó el móvil del dueño del bar y empezó a tomar las fotografías. Antes de eso las chicas se acomodaron un poco el cabello para salir bien.

-listo- Arthur le entregaba el celular al Sr. Yamamoto-

-Eres más simpático que el otro corredorsillo…el tal Bennet. Ese tipo cada vez que viene aquí arma un escándalo.-

-Así que el tipo viene por aquí…- preguntaba yo-

-Algunas veces, la última vez hice le sacaran por quererse pasar de listo con una de mis chicas de la barra-

-Ese chico es un caso, espero no perdido para los suyos- decía Arthur- por el momento le agradezco el cuidar de mis chicos, la próxima vez veré que no beban tanto.

-Son muy animados con algunas copas, las chicas desde que llegaron, bonitas y amables, unas señoritas de respeto. No les quito más su tiempo, pueden venir cuando lo deseen.

-Muchas gracias, espero venir nuevamente- al decir eso y terminar la despedida salimos de aquel sitio, Arthur me quitó las llaves del auto y condujo a su departamento.

Tenía listo un juego de ropa para cada uno, pensaba en todo, su esposa a quién conocía de muchos años y que también sabía todo de mi, le esperaba en la sala.

-Hace cuanto que no te veo Tennou ku, eres malvado al no venir a visitarme, Arthur te ve más que yo…¿acaso no recuerdas cuando te cambiaba o curaba tus rodillas de las caídas que te dabas por jugar?- debo admitir que eso me hizo sonrojar-

-Madelaine, como olvidarlo, perdona, pero éste viaje fue cansado. Sabes que los aprecio a ambos-

-¿Y ustedes señoritas que fachas son esas?, por lo menos ya no subes tu falda Chloe…y tu Amane ese cabello, anden pasen a lavarse, ya les tengo ropa lista y tu también jovencito, ya están grandes.

-Déjalos Madelaine, ya no son los jóvenes que conociste.

-Los sigo viendo igual, pasen que ya preparé el desayuno.

Los 3 agradecimos a hicimos fila para pasar al baño a lavarnos, uno a uno fuimos pasando, la ropa era algún atuendo sencillo, jeans, alguna blusa bonita para las chicas y una camisa para mi, tennis, todo ello era algo sumamente casual, Madelaine había estudiado diseño durante un par de años, pero termino la carrera de administración y el diseño pasó a segundo plano.

-Ya que están listos vengan a desayunar, les preparé rollitos de jamón, ensalada, tengo hot cakes con chocolate y adornados con fresas, jugo de naranja, emparedados de pollo-

-Eso no es desayuno Madelaine, es comida para un ejército- decía Arthur que ya estaba en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

-Déjame atender a mis niños, después de que crecen se desaparecen y no saludan, siendo que yo los vi crecer-

-Lo siento Madelaine- Amane le abrazaba- desde que trabajo en el Instituto de Letras no he podido venir.

-Además no puedes negar que anoche estuve espectacular Madelaine-

-No me convencen todavía niñas, y tu…tan callado, es una chica, ¿verdad?, las mujeres son tu perdición…pero no entiendes.- Hasta Madelaine se daba cuenta, ¿ tan fácil era leerme?-

-No es eso…solo que hace tanto que no estábamos juntos, es todo.

-Yo que ustedes empezaba a comer, porque tú debes regresar a tu departamento, a ti te tienen agendada una entrevista pasado el mediodía y a ti te buscan del Instituto donde impartes clases.-

-Arthur, déjalos comer a gusto-

-Ay mujer…no son unas crías, miren esto…- Arthur extendía el periódico en la parte de sociales, en un breve artículo aparecíamos los 3-

-Si que son rápidos, no me veo tan mal como Julieta-

-Allá vas otra vez…ya come que debo ir a ver para que me necesitan en el Instituto-

Empezamos a desayunar, platicamos de que hacíamos, cuando terminamos ayudamos a recoger y empezamos a despedirnos. Si fuera por Madelaine no nos hubiese dejado ir, pero Arthur tenía razón, teníamos cosas por hacer, llevamos nuestras ropas al auto y pasé a dejar a Chloe, después a Amane le dejé cerca de su Instituto.

Cuando acabé regresé a casa, en el camino iba dando vueltas a lo que sabía, una y otra vez, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya había llegado, estacioné el auto y subí a mi departamento…otra vez estaba ella, iba saliendo con su bolso en mano.

-Haruka…así que estabas en buena compañía, ¿no?.

-No sé de qué me hablas Michiru.

-De Amane….

-Así que la chica prodigio conoce a Amane Shirou…¿es un pecado salir con ella?.

-Dijiste que iríamos por un café, estaba a punto de ir a tu departamento cuando te marchaste…

-Tenía un evento al que no podía faltar, además tú y yo nos vemos casi del diario. –la miré con algo de arrogancia no lo negaré- ¿o acaso es que estás celosa de ellas?.

-Si…y no lo negaré Haruka Tennou, te dije cuál es mi propósito.

-Yo recuerdo haberte dicho que éramos amigos, juego tu mismo juego, no veo porque debas molestarte. Si me lo permites debo cambiarme, volveré a salir…ah y dile a tu novio de ayer que dejé de gritar y que no azote la puerta al salir- al decirle aquello se quedó petrificada, el color se le fue de la cara. En mi caso simplemente procedí a dirigirme a mi puerta.

-Ese chico no es mi novio, no sé qué fue lo que escuchaste, pero no…- no le dejé terminar.

-Es algo que no me interesa, que tengas buen día Michiru- sin más entré en mi departamento y cerré la puerta, abrí el balcón y sentí la fría brisa de aquel día, era hora de dejar de ser tan cortés…¿pero en verdad podría hacerlo?. Por un momento le creí a aquella chica, sin embargo ahora era mejor regresar con mi fiel compañera, mi propia soledad.

-0000-

**Comentarios:**

Buen día a todos, creo que esto es más como un capítulo de relleno,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja o yo lo sentí así…ya veremos que más pasa.

Saludos.

_**Notas:**_

_1 The Rasmus ft Lena Katina, October &April (2009),Best of The Rasmus 2001-2009 (CD),Playground Music._


	17. Cap17 Cuando una tormenta

**CAPÍTULO XVII.**

**CUANDO UNA TORMENTA SE ACERCA.**

"_**Once you needed me**_

_**For spending delight**_

_**But below the funny mask**_

_**There´s a crying face.**_

_**The way that I smile is the way that I cry**_

_**But you´ll never realize.**_

_**My reputationis the one of a fool**_

_**Now watch how poet dies**_

_**Hear his cries…**_

_**Roses to no one, Edguy"(1)trad.**_

Por el balcón pude ver a Michiru alejarse del edificio, tomé una chamarra negra y bajé a revisar mi buzón.

Al llegar encontré la correspondencia apretada en mi pequeño buzón, entre tanto sobre estaba la invitación de Chloe, tome todo aquello y fui al café con Sayuri.

-Hola Tennou, qué guapo lucías con esas chicas a lado.

-Así que ya lo viste.

-Claro, fue mera casualidad, mi papá leía el periódico cuando de repente te ví…esas chicas son guapas eh, siéntate y cuéntame quienes son, mientras te preparo un expresso, ve tu cara.

-Gracias, eres un encanto. Aunque en verdad no hay mucho que contar, la chica de la obra es actriz, la chica de cabello negro estudió Letras e imparte clases en un prestigioso Instituto. Les conozco de hace algunos años a las dos.

-Te rodeas de mujeres muy bellas, por cierto, anoche vino Michiru.

-¿Y eso qué tendría que ver conmigo, encanto?.

-¿Acaso se pelearon o algo así?, en fin, pensó que estabas aquí porque te vio bajar. Además el chico que llegó ayer en un deportivo al parecer vino a verla, porque preguntó si sabíamos dónde quedaba la calle Washington y el edificio donde vives, ¿también es corredor?, es guapo, pero no para tanto…

-El día de hoy amaneciste con muchas preguntas y con la lengua demasiado suelta, ¿no te parece?.

-¡Que grosero eres!, todavía de que te consiento y te preparo tu café- realmente ella no estaba enojada, porque empezó a reírse.

-No me consientes porque falta una rebanada de pastel o un flan-

-¡Eres imposible Tennou!, pero me agradas, toma…y ya no te quejes, lo prepare ésta mañana.

-Wow, te levantaste temprano.

-Siempre lo hago…entonces…¿estás peleado con Michiru?.

-No tendría porqué estarlo, somos conocidos, además ayer salí porque me habían enviado la invitación días antes.

-Si tú lo dices. Cuando se fue aquel chico, Michiru bajó, se quedó un rato en la mesa donde se sentaron la primera vez…

-¿Por qué me hablas de ella Sayuri?.

-Porque me parece que le gustas a esa chica, estuvo preguntando algunas cosas de ti, nada malo, ¿desde cuándo habías llegado aquí?, ¿si te conocíamos alguna novia?.

-Por supuesto no le dijiste nada.

-¡Que va!, le dijimos la verdad, que llevas aquí desde hace un par de años y que novias pues ninguna real, eso si, muchas conquistas,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…

-Entre ellas tú, supongo que le dijiste eso.

-Quisieras...tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigos.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,lo sé, era una broma…, me llevó el café, tengo que trabajar.

-¿En serio?.

-Es verdad, espero verte más tarde.

-Está bien, saluda a la chica de mi parte.

-Si la veo lo haré…

Regresé a mi departamento y terminé mi café mientras revisaba los correos y archivos que me enviaban respecto de la empresa, había descuidado esa parte, era momento de retomar las riendas de casi todo.

Esa tarde la pase revisando correo tras correo, respondiendo algunos, sugiriendo, preguntando, etc. Llegó la hora de la comida y preparé algo con lo que tenía en el refrigerador.

Pasé toda la semana haciendo lo mismo, salía solo para lo que podría considerarse necesario, en algún momento estuve un rato con Sayuri, pero regresaba a trabajar, estaba poniéndome al corriente para la siguiente junta a la cual quería asistir.

De Michiru no sabía nada, a veces se oía el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, el mantenerme al margen me había ayudado, no la veía y todo parecía estar normal.

La siguiente semana paso similar, solo que había salido de Lunes a Viernes a entrenar en el autódromo, el automóvil estaba listo, debía probarlo para tal vez poder hacer algunas mejoras, también tuve que ir a la cita que había concertado Arthur para iniciar con el diseño de la ropa deportiva correspondiente al contrato que había firmado hacía 15 días aproximadamente.

Esa semana estuvo muy estresante de alguna forma, el día sábado llegué al departamento cerca de mediodía.

-¿Me estás rehuyendo?.- Otra vez ella.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, he estado trabajando creo que te lo había dicho.- se acercaba a mi puerta, mientras yo peleaba con la pequeña maleta, la cerradura, mis llaves y con el abrigo que llevaba en mano.

-Necesito que hablemos, por favor.

-No es necesario primor, supongo tienes cosas por hacer.- mientras lo decía colocaba su mano sobre la mía.

-Si las tengo, de eso quiero hablar, por favor.

-Michiru en verdad quiero descansar, estoy muerto.

-Solo 5 minutos…no haré nada esta vez.

-No…definitivamente no.

-Por favor Haruka…

-Tienes 5 minutos que empiezan a contar, lo que tengas que decir dilo aquí afuera- ya había logrado abrir la puerta, pero no pensaba dejarla entrar.

-¿Estás jugando, no es así?.

-No, llevas 1 minuto, te quedan 4 así que apresúrate.

-Ese chico…el que estuvo el otro día es…es William Bennet mi exnovio o prometido.

-Ajá…¿y?, la verdad es que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ustedes dos, sobretodo con él, suficientes problemas tengo por su culpa.

-Es que…déjame explicarte…no es lo que crees.

-No creo nada encanto y no debes darme explicaciones que no pedí, somos conocidos y ya…apenas logré recordar que te llegué a ver en algunos otros eventos antes de verte aquí.

-Pero yo quiero contarte.

-Y yo no quiero escucharte….2 minutos.

-Tendré un concierto en 15 días en Madrid y quería que tú me acompañaras.

-Te diré algo Michiru, Bennet me ha ocasionado problemas en cada evento o contrato donde estoy, tú eras su prometida y tu familia le patrocina las carreras, así que eso se resume a que no quiero saber nada de ustedes, la cordialidad entre nosotros seguirá sin problema, solo eso.

-¡¿Es por él que me estás tratando así?!.

-Baja el tono de tu voz, si estuvo aquí el chico no creo que sea solo por el patrocinio, además de que no puedo dejar que el tipejo descubra que vivo aquí, no quiero que venga a alterar mi paz mental cada vez que se le dé la gana.

-Estás celoso, es eso, pero ya no somos nada, solo que es algo que no puedo decirte.

-Que pena me da el caso, también hay cosas que no quiero que él sepa, es mejor estar alejados.

-Entonces debo tomar eso como una negativa a ir conmigo a Madrid, ¿cierto?.

-Es lo mejor, porque no le dices que te acompañe, para que tenga sus 5 minutos de fama.

-Porque ese concierto es muy importante para mi y solo quería compartirlo contigo- había empezado a quebrarse su voz, pero aún no había rastros de lágrimas –Bennet no me interesa en lo más mínimo, por favor, deja que te cuente mi pasado para que me entiendas…

-No quiero tener que pensar tanto Michiru, ¿acaso no ves el dilema que soy estos días, ahora…aquí?...¡estuvo en tu departamento!, le dijiste que habían acordado verse en otros lugares…¿qué diablos quieres que piense?, me gustas si…pero no te permitiré usarme.

-Entonces…eso…eso escuchaste…es que yo…yo solo…no lo quiero a él. Mi vida es un infierno desde que él apareció…

Otra vez venía el dilema interno, ¿debía creerle?, me odiaba en ocasiones.

-Pasa…- una vez que le dije aquello entró al departamento y fue directo al balcón, yo fui a dejar mi pequeña maleta y mis cosas a mi habitación. Después regresé con ella.

-La vista es encantadora y el viento llega sin problema aquí.

-Veamos, qué tienes para decirme.

-Es cierto que fui la prometida de Bennet, también es verdad que nos llegamos a encontrar tú y yo en algunos eventos, no sé si Arthur te dijo que …que una vez le pedí no se metiera en mis asuntos.

-Arthur no es lo que piensas, no sabía de eso porque él nunca dijo nada.

-Mi madre fue quien le propuso a mi padre que yo fuera la prometida de Bennet, por ella es que financiamos sus carreras. Cuando murió en el accidente pensé en terminar el contrato, pero William no es lo que aparenta, es peor.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que habías sido su prometida?.

-Por ti, porque sabía y sé todo lo que él hace…sé que donde estás tú, está él…por eso no lo había dicho, pero creo que ese fue mi error, por eso me tratas fría e indiferentemente otra vez.

-Sabes que puedo considerarte como su espía, ¿lo sabes?.

-Si, pero en verdad no soy así…yo…yo si quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo quitarme de encima a William…es que hay más cosas…él…él…- en ese momento tocaron a mi puerta, detuve la conversación y fui a abrir, qué día para recibir sorpresas.

-¡Tennou!, ¿no me dejarás pasar amor?.- no pude reaccionar, cuando Amane ya me besaba, era obvio que había visto a Michiru al entrar.

-yo…espera…es que…

-¡Hola!...Michiru, ¿verdad?, espero me recuerdes Amane Shirou y pronto futura prometida de Haruka.- aquello hizo que Michiru se pusiera en pie.

-Te recuerdo- me miró- no sabía que pensabas proponerle que fuera tu prometida cielo, ¿acaso me engañas a mi?.-

¡diablos!...era una acción que no esperaba, ahora ella se acercaba a mi y me sujetaba del brazo.

-Porque no le dices que se vaya Haru…estábamos conversando muy bien, además apenas iba a empezar la verdadera charla – mientras lo decía se acercaba a mi cuello-

-Tennou…dile a ella que se vaya, porque yo querida, si soy la novia y pronto la prometida.

-ok, ¡ya basta las dos!...ninguna es mi novia, ninguna es mi prometida…¡¿qué les ocurre?!, ¡¿están locas?!.

-Haruka, debemos terminar esa conversación y lo sabes.

-Tennou debes alojarme y lo sabes, vine desde lejos.

-Saben que…mátense si así lo quieren, yo me largo – solo tome mis llaves y volví a salir.

-Michiru Kaio, más te vale que te alejes de él…no es Bennet, es mejor que ese tipejo.

-Por eso mismo no lo dejaré Amane…no lo puedes impedir.

-0000-

**Comentarios:**

Éste fic lo tengo en otra plataforma, estoy editando y revisando la redacción, tanto así que algunos fragmentos de las canciones que llegué a colocar serán cambiados conforme lea y corrija.

Agradezco a quienes me siguen aún, prometo darle un final a la historia, solo denme un poco de tiempo.

**Notas:**

**1 Edguy, Roses to no one (2000),The Savage Poetry (CD),Fulda, Germany, AFM, Rhoen Studios.**

**Traducción:**

"_**Una vez necesitaste de mi, **_

_**Para pasar el rato,**_

_**Pero debajo de la divertida máscara**_

_**Hay un rostro que llora.**_

_**La manera en que sonrió, **_

_**Es la manera en la que lloro,**_

_**Pero nunca te darás cuenta.**_

_**Mi reputación es la de un tonto, **_

_**Ahora contempla como muere un poeta, **_

_**Escucha su llanto…"**_


	18. Cap 18 La tormenta que abraza

**CAPÍTULO XVIII.**

**LA TORMENTA QUE ABRAZA AL VIENTO **

**Y SE VUELVE HURACÁN.**

"_**More days to come,**_

_**New places to go**_

_**I´ve got to leave**_

_**It´s time for a show.**_

_**Here I´am rock you like a hurricane.**_

_**Here I´am rock you like a hurricane.**_

_**Rock you like a hurricane, Scorpions (1) trad."**_

Sabía como era Amane, esa chica podía ser el mismo caos si se lo proponía, así que desistí de marcharme y tuve que regresar al departamento, apenas iba un piso abajo cuando salí del elevador y subí por las escaleras. Para cuando regresé Michiru ya se había ido y Amane estaba tranquilamente desempacando en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Pensé que en verdad nos dejarías matarnos.

-Te conozco, sé que no es lo mejor, ¿ por qué dijiste lo de ser mi prometida?.

-Esperaba ver la reacción de Michiru, reaccionó como la recordaba, no es una santa como crees. Aunque tampoco me molestaría ser tu prometida en verdad.

-Sabes que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es mero sexo, no quiero perderte como amiga…

-Lo sé y a eso no le pongo peros, me gusta estar contigo. Anda ya, quita esa cara que no te obligaré a seguirme el juego, ¿qué tienes para cenar?, porque en verdad vine a pasar unos días contigo.

-Unos días y ¿para eso tanta maleta?.

-Soy una chica guapa, es lo más básico de mi guardarropa.

-Si eso es lo básico no quiero ver lo demás.

-Ya sabes que así soy…ya dime que tienes para cenar que muero de hambre…ah…olvidé decirte que debes bajar a decirme dónde puedo dejar mi auto.

En ese momento se escuchaba un alegato, me asome por el balcón y Amane había dejado su automóvil mal estacionado, la mitad sobre la acera y quien alegaba era mi casero.

-Mejor bajo ahora o tus llantas dejarán de ser llantas.

-Te lo dije, debes decirme donde debo dejar mi auto, la última vez vine aquí en tu auto.

La tomé de la mano y bajamos por el elevador.

-Sr. Harrington, buena tarde…yo…

-Mire eso…quien en su sano juicio sube el auto a la acera.

-De eso…

-Tengo juicio, pero con la nieve no veo donde empieza la acera, si la limpiara otra cosa seria.

-¿Perdón señorita?, la nieve se limpia por las mañanas, no tendría porqué hacerlo cada 5 minutos.

-Debería sino quiere que alguien como yo se suba a la acera al no ver.

-¿Es que acaso no ve los demás auto bien orillados?.

-Pues si, pero no soy adivina…- solo pude voltear a ver a aquella chica, estuve a punto de reír, pero preferí calmar las aguas.

-Lo siento mucho Sr. Harrington, ella es mi invitada unos días, yo me ocuparé del auto y de revisar que no haya dañado su cerco de madera, me disculpo.

-¿Esta chica será su invitada?, ¡entonces el auto es de usted!.

-Si, es mío…creo que ya lo escuchó.-

-¡Amane!-

-¡¿Qué Tennou?!...ashhh…hombres, son imposibles!.

-Discúlpela, no ha tenido un buen día, viene de muy lejos.- El Sr. Harrington solo pudo mirar el auto y luego a mi.

-Puedes estacionarlo junto a tu auto, y ya mañana nos preocuparemos de la verja o el cerco.

-Muchas gracias- no pude más que sonreír.

-Ves como no hice nada tan malo Tennou- miró a mi casero y se inclinó- lo siento mucho.

-Lamento haberme alterado señorita…

-Amane, me llamo Amane Shirou- fue entonces que su furia acabó y le regaló una de sus tan encantadoras sonrisas de comercial, aunque esa era genuina y en verdad se sentía aquella calidez.

-Harrington, mucho gusto…espero que esto no se repita señorita.

-No pasará…yo me encargaré.

-Ay estos muchachos de hoy…los dejó porque estaba viendo mi programa, que tengan buena tarde.

-Gracias…salúdeme a su nieta y a su bebé.

-Así será…

Cuando se marchó le extendí la mano a Amane para que me diera las llaves.

-Ayyy…te enojas muy rápido, no rompí nada…vamos apúrate porque quiero ir al café del enfrente.

-Ajá, como si lo merecieras Shirou.

-Nunca me dices Shirou, solo cuando en verdad estás enojado- me abrazó por detrás mientras abría el auto.

-Qué esperabas después de como llegas.

-Ay vamos…sabes que amas tenerme cerca.- podía imaginar su sonrisa por el tono de su voz.

-Pues empiezo a dudarlo.

-Que grosero eres, después de que viajé 4 horas y guardé lo mejor de mi armario para venir contigo.- me giré, no podía enojarme con ella por mucho tiempo.

-Es que eres una tormenta, por no decir un huracán a veces, y debo limpiar lo que dejas a tu paso-

-Como sino te gustara…anda ya…tengo hambre y sabes que me pongo insoportable-

-Pues suéltame y espera aquí o sube del otro lado.

-Te espero o te tardarás más de lo que no debes…-

Subí al auto y arranque, lo dejé a lado del mío. En cuanto lo estacioné regresé con Amane para ir a tomar un café con Sayuri, me tomó del brazo y así entramos a aquel lugar.

-Tennou…ah hola…- Sayuri no podía recordar el nombre de Amane, solo la había llevado a ese lugar en una ocasión, aunque era la tercera vez que me visitaba en 2 años.

-Amane…¿recuerdas?...

-Oh si….perdona, soy mala para algunas cosas.

-Yo también…¿tienes emparedados o ensalada y agua mineral?.

-Manejó cafés y té…además..

-Amane, es un café…y no vayas a empezar.

-A éste tipo no le des café, mira como se pone, como energúmeno…

-Bueno, dame una orden de hotcakes, un té de manzana, también quiero una rebanada de ese pastel que se ve en tu vitrina.

-Tienes hambre…tranquila.

-Tu calla…ah y quiero uno de esos bollos que se ve allá…

-Tienen jamón y queso.

-Si, si…no importa, que sean dos…y un expresso para éste que me acompaña.

-¿Éste?...tengo nombre…

-Si y lo olvidé porque tengo hambre- Sayuri solo empezó a reír-

-Claro, en la mesa del fondo te llevó tu orden.

-Gracias, eres muy amable…- más tardó en decir aquello que en comenzar a caminar.

-¿A qué has venido exactamente Amane?.

-A pasar unos días...

-Eso ya lo dijiste…

-Entonces para que preguntas…

-Te hablo enserio.

-Yo también- se limitó a mirarme un momento, después suspiró y dijo- Arthur está preocupado, Chloe y yo también…así que me ofrecí a venir unos días, tengo vacaciones.

-¿Solo eso?.

-La idea es que estás a 1 mes como mucho de la carrera, no debes distraerte y concentrarte en lo importante, he venido a llevarte conmigo en realidad, éste mes podemos rentar un departamento cerca del autódromo, de esa forma evitaríamos que Bennet pudiese enterarse de qué haces…

-Era eso

-Siempre hay más detrás de todo…

-Lo sé, con ustedes nada es simple.

-Lo hacemos porque te cuidamos, ahora que lo sabes, ¿vendrás conmigo por las buenas o intentarás que nos quedemos aquí y deberé secuestrarte?

-Ya desempacaste.

-Apenas iba a empezar…

-No me iré…

-Será más cansado así…el ir y venir te agota.

-Ese es mi problema…

-Eres tan terco, pero yo lo soy más…verás que en una semana vendrás conmigo, ese es mi plazo, tal vez de paso consiga ser algo más- empezó a reír y su mirada se perdió en la orden que Sayuri traía.

-Todo se ve tan delicioso, muchas gracias…

-De nada…si deseas algo más házmelo saber.

-Claro…además él paga.

-¡Amane!...

-Oh mira quien viene Tennou-

Por la ventana pude ver quien era, si, ella…Michiru. Amane lo notó, pero no dejó de comer, solo la siguió con la mirada.

-Hola Sayuri, podrías darme un té…

-Verde, ya voy-

La mirada de aquella chica supongo se posó sobre nosotros, porque aún cuando estaba de espaldas podía sentir su profunda mirada.

-¿Te sentarás con Tennou y su amiga?.

-¿Qué?, ah…oh no…esta bien, no quiero molestarlos.

-Que bueno que entiende la situación- eso lo dijo Amane en voz un tanto baja.

-No cambias Amane…

-No lo haré…así que debes soportarme, prueba esto, es delicioso- mientras lo decía me daba a probar de su bollo relleno- abre la boca, sino abres la boca no preguntes como haré que lo pruebes.

-¿Tienes que ser tan agresiva?, un poco, no he acabado de comer, después seré un amor, lo prometo.- solo abrí la boca y probé-

-Sabe bien-

-Te lo dije…-

Por el reflejo del cristal de un cuadro pude ver que Michiru seguía parada en el mostrador esperando su té, cuando Sayuri se lo entregó salió sin pensarlo.

-En verdad te gusta.

-¿Qué?...

-La chica…pero no confío en ella, así que no dejaré vayas tras ella.

-Pero no he dicho…

-Aún no, no lo dirás, pero lo piensas.- me miró seriamente- si te hace daño le haré sentir 3 veces o más lo mismo y sabes que no juego.

-Amane…-

-Shhh…- puso un dedo en mi boca y se acercó más a mi- no ahora, además ésta noche quiero dormir contigo – sus ojos brillaban con esa lujuria que solo me mostraba a mi- ella no te quiere como nosotros…no lo hace como yo, no me digas más…por favor.

-Sabes como coquetearme.

-Te conozco Tennou, te lo he dicho. No te dejaré libre ésta noche corredor.

**Notas:**

**Scorpions, Rock you like a hurricane (1984), Love at First Sting (Vinilo, cassette), Dierks Studios, Alemania Occidental.**

**Traducción:**

"_**Más días por venir, **_

_**Nuevos lugares a donde ir,**_

_**Tengo que marcharme,**_

_**Es hora del show.**_

_**Aquí estoy, sacudiéndote como un huracán**_

_**Aquí estoy, sacudiéndote como un huracán"**_


	19. Cap 19 Nuestros viejos juegos

**CAPÍTULO XIX.**

**NUESTROS VIEJOS JUEGOS…**

"_**My body is burning**_

_**It starts to shout**_

_**Desire is coming**_

_**It breaks out loud**_

_**Lust in in cages**_

_**Till storm breaks loose**_

_**Just have to make it**_

_**With someone I choose…**_

_**Rock you like a hurricane, Scorpions (1) trad."**_

Cuando acabó de comer, regresamos al departamento. Amane terminó de desempacar parte de su ropa, mientras que yo sacaba unas mantas y frazadas. Al encontrarlas fui con ella a la habitación y le ayudé a hacer y ¿por qué no? a deshacer la cama, esa chica era encantadora, pero aún así parecía no ser lo que buscaba.

-Te dije que no ésta noche serías todo mío, además hace frío…

-Shirou…- mientras decía aquello ella se acercaba peligrosamente a mi, cuando logró estar enfrente puso en automático sus manos sobre mi cuello.-

-No me digas que no quieres estar conmigo, recuerdo que solíamos pasarla bien.

-Eres encantadora, pero no quisiera seguir con esto…

-Sexo casual corredor, solo es eso, no te estoy pidiendo me ames, aunque sé que me quieres.

-Amane, porque te quiero te lo digo.

-Porque me encantas lo pido-

Sin darnos tiempo de pensar, nos besamos, lo que se volvió de un momento a otro en un frenesí y empecé a quitarle (por no decir arrancarle) la blusa a esa chica.

Cuando terminé la cargué y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas mientras yo besaba su cuello y desabrochaba su sostén.

Ella sonreía mientras me perdía en su cuello, era fácil saberlo por como sujetaba mi cabellera y por la pequeña risa que salía de sus labios.

-¿Te ayudo con la ropa Tennou?.

-No sé qué esperas Amane…-

"_**The Wolf is hungry**_

_**He runs the show**_

_**He´s licking his lips**_

_**He´s ready to win**_

_**On the hunt tonight**_

_**For love at first sting.**_

_**Here I am, rock you like a hurricane.**_

_**Here I am, rock you like a hurricane"(2)**_

La bajé apresuradamente sobre la cama y desabotoné sus pantalones mientras quitaba los mismos, al hacer el movimiento de quitarlos besaba cada parte de su abdomen, en cuanto a sus piernas mordía ligeramente y besaba el largo de las mismas.

Una vez que quedó en ropa interior y yo sin camisa, ella bajó poco a poco hasta quitarme todo lo que llevaba encima, me tomó de la mano y salimos a la cocina, donde estaban los asientos y la barra de comer, se sentó y me sujetó con sus bien torneadas y largas piernas mientras me besaba apasionadamente y yo correspondía dicho beso.

Mis manos se habían posado ya en sus bastos y bien proporcionados pechos comenzando a masajearlos, con mi boca seguí la línea de su cuello hasta la clavícula, cuando llegué a ese punto comencé a bajar más y más, hasta que mordí ligeramente ambos pezones, erectos, ocasionando un gemido por parte de Amane.

No puedo negar que me excitaba demasiado escucharla gemir, ella correspondió abriendo aún más sus piernas para mi, lo que entendí de inmediato y arrodillado de frente a ella puse sus piernas en mis hombros y empecé el jugueteo con mi lengua.

En ese momento ella pasaba su mano por mi cabellera corta mientras gemía y reía, pidiendo que no me detuviera.

-Y decías que…ahhh…no querías…ahh….así, por favor, no te…detengas.

-Pones mis hormonas a trabajar…-

Pude notar la humedad de aquella zona, seguí lamiendo un poco como si de un helado se tratará, después dibujé círculos por encima de su clítoris lo que le llevo a estremecerse y a sujetarse de la barra de la cocina con ambas manos.

-Nos perdíamos de mucho… ahhh….sigue…-

Continúe por un momento más jugando con la lengua mientras deslizaba mis dedos por la parte interna de sus piernas, sabía que eso le producía cierto placer. Cuando estaba en el punto cumbre inserté primero un dedo de forma cuidadosa, lo moví de dentro hacía fuera en un par de ocasiones, después inserte un segundo dedo e hice lo mismo…cuando su respiración se volvió más agitada y notaba ciertas contracciones en su vientre, fue cuando inserté un tercer dedo haciendo que soltará un pequeño grito.

-No pienses en detenerte, sería una tortura…ahhh, ahhh…por…favor…

-Mereces ser castigada lentamente…

-Si esto es el castigo…ahh…podría soportarlo toda la…vida…

Separé mi boca de aquella zona, bajé sus piernas de mis hombros y me puse de pie sin retirar mis dedos de aquella humedad, la cual me excitaba y me hacía estar en casi las mismas condiciones.

Empecé a succionar de uno de sus pechos, a lo que ella solo echo la cabeza atrás y abrazó mi cadera con una de sus piernas, pues con la otra se apoyaba en el piso.

Sentí ligeros espasmos a la par que se sujetaba con una mano de mi cuello, sin detener el ritmo de mis dedos pude sentir como esa chica terminaba, lo que hizo que retirara mis dedos cuidadosamente de su vagina.

-Me fascina que me hagas tuya…-pensaba replicar algo, pero ella colocó uno de sus dedos en mis labios- shhh, es solo sexo casual.

Ella tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó intensamente mientras se ponía de pie, no pude más que ofrecerle mi abrazo, caminábamos paso a paso, beso a beso hasta llegar a la sala donde me tiró sobre el sillón individual y empezó a bajar por mi pecho, cuando llegó al abdomen se detuvo y fue a la pequeña cava que yo tenía, sacó una botella de vino y me llevó de regreso a la habitación.

Destapó la botella de vino y vertió un poco sobre mi pecho cuando ella misma me sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Lamía las gotas que escurrían por mi senos, el frío del líquido me hizo arquear la espalda.

-Te habías olvidado de nuestros juegos, ¿no?.

-Claro que no…

Vertió un poco más por mi abdomen, cuando llegó a la parte baja empezó a beber del vino restante, dejó la botella a un lado y ahora era ella quien insertaba su lengua en toda mi zona vaginal, podía sentirla húmeda, puse una mano sobre la cabeza de aquella chica mientras jugaba con su largo cabello, una vez que ya me tenía, subió sobre mi y parecía montarme.

-Me encantas Tennou…en noches así aún más…

-Creo que si extrañaba esto…

Sobre la cama, una frente a la otra, y con nuestras manos tomando el rumbo que deseaban llegamos al climax, ella se dejó caer sobre mi respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

-Me encantas Amane, pero no es amor y lo sabes.

-Lo sé…tal vez lo mío tampoco sea amor, lo definiría como atracción y pasión, pero aún así no quiero verte herido- se recargó en mi pecho.

-A veces creo que por fin debería arriesgarme.

-Podrías perder…¿lo soportarías?.

-No creo que pueda matarme…

-Eres tan terco…aún así, si te hace daño me encargaré de que pague…

-Si pierdo me alejaré…

-Estaré contigo donde quiera que vayas…

-No podría condenarte a eso…

-No me malinterpretes, siempre que nos necesites ahí estaremos…al final somos como familia, ¿no?.

¿Hace cuánto que no tenía una familia?, con mis padres la relación nunca fue tan amorosa, siempre me la pasaba en casa de Arthur, Madelaine me cuidaba como si de su hijo se tratara, tal vez porque ellos no habían podido tenerlos. Cuando conocí a Amane y Chloe, ellas se unieron a nuestro pequeño grupo, en ocasiones comíamos todos juntos, llegamos a quedarnos a dormir en casa de Arthur …desde entonces ya tenía una familia y no lo había notado.

-Tienes razón, somos una familia…-

Nos cobijamos bajo las frazadas y prendimos el televisor un rato, ya que afuera comenzaba a nevar y la noche sería corta a lado de esa pelinegra.

-0000-

**Notas:**

**1 Scorpions, Rock you like a hurricane (1984), Love at First Sting (Vinilo, cassette), Dierks Studios, Alemania Occidental.**

**Traducción:**

"_**Mi cuerpo arde,**_

_**Empieza a gritar**_

_**El deseo llega**_

_**Y rompe escandalosamente.**_

_**La lujuria está enjaulada**_

_**Hasta que la tormenta se desata.**_

_**Solo tengo que hacerlo**_

_**Con alguien que yo elija…"(1)**_

"_**El lobo está hambriento,**_

_**Él hace el espectáculo,**_

_**Se lame los labios,**_

_**Esta listo para ganar**_

_**En la cacería de ésta noche,**_

_**por amor a primera vista.**_

_**Aquí estoy, sacudiéndote como un huracán.**_

_**Aquí estoy, sacudiéndote como un huracán."(2)**_


	20. Cap 20Los príncipes no siempre van

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**LOS PRINCIPES NO SIEMPRE VAN A CABALLO…**

"_**Juegos que no queremos jugar,**_

_**el mismo ganador todos los días,**_

_**matar por el mejor segundo,**_

_**no sentir ni más, ni menos.**_

_**Tenemos nuestros minutos cortados**_

_**perdimos nuestros sentimientos, pero**_

_**eso es lo que muestran las películas**_

_**Es aquí en donde la historia empieza…"**_

_**Outer Space, t.A.T.u"**_

Había llegado el día en que quise estar lejos de todo mundo, estaba harta de tener que dar explicaciones, conferencias, la vida que llevaba no era lo que esperaba o quería, solo quería correr lejos.

Era tal mi deseo que adquirí un departamento lejos de la ciudad, era hora de mudarse y dejar por unos días los negocios, conciertos, gentío…de todas maneras la persona que pudo interesarme no dejó rastro alguno.

Me mudé a un pequeño condado, la vista era hermosa pues lo que abundaba era la tranquilidad, el lugar era pequeño, pero acogedor. Un lago por allá, un café frente al edificio donde habitaría, ya tendría tiempo para ir a conocer el sitio en calma, sin temor a que alguna cámara captase lo que hacía.

Cuando llegué dejé que los chicos de la mudanza subieran las cosas, me ayudaron a colocar uno que otro mueble en una u otra habitación. Al término de ello comencé a desempacar poco a poco, con lo cual perdí la noción del tiempo, al mirar el reloj eran ya las 8 p.m., lo bueno de la situación era que había llevado algo rápido preparado.

Así pasé 3 días más, desempacando, colocando cada cosa en su lugar, hasta que decidí ir por un té. Debo decir que la chica que atendía se portó amable.

-Buen día.

-Buen día, podrías darme un té verde para llevar, por favor.

-Claro, en un momento, si gusta puede tomar asiento- la chica era linda y muy agradable, no tardó demasiado en darme lo que solicité.

-Perdón, es usted nueva en éste lugar, ¿cierto?.

-Así es, ahora discúlpeme…aún no termino de desempacar-

No es que quisiera ser grosera, pero me faltaban cosas por hacer. Además que no quería más preguntas.

-Lo entiendo, si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo.

-Gracias.-

Sin más marché de aquel lugar, regresé a mi departamento, donde las vistas desde el balcón eran únicas, por lo cual me pasé los últimos 4 días haciendo la misma rutina, levantarme, bajar por un té y regresar a pintar un rato.

Pude escuchar algunos pasos la tarde siguiente, tal vez era mi vecino, aún no lo conocía, aunque tampoco era algo que me emocionara.

Un día después iba de salida cuando lo ví, era él y no podía creerlo. El mundo en ocasiones parecía pequeño, yo que le busqué y pensé perderle la pista. Estaba en el mismo piso que yo, ese chico era mi "famoso" vecino.

Lucía increíble con esos jeans negros, su camisa azul marino y su abrigo, tan alto, guapo…esos ojos y esa cabellera que seguí un par de ocasiones en algunos eventos, sin embargo nunca llegó a posar sus ojos en mi, no tan directamente. Era él, aquel al que traté de acercarme.

Nunca imaginé que podríamos conversar, al parecer me conocía, pero no me recordaba, no sabía si era lo mejor en ese momento, le deje seguir, tanto así que, terminamos caminando a la cafetería.

Conversamos de todo y casi nada, me presentó con la chica que atendía, aunque e ocasiones en esa semana ya había comprado té. Parecía que la chica le gustaba, pues le sonreía mientras hablaban, era una sonrisa de las más sinceras que he llegado a ver en mi vida.

Ya que por lo general, la mayoría de las sonrisas que he visto, eran hipócritas o por compromiso con el afán de quedar bien con mis padres.

¿Dónde se había metido?, ¿por qué siempre que quería acercarme parecía alejarse?, eso era cruel.

Le ví una vez por televisión, por mi padre que era aficionado a las carreras de autos. En ese entonces no me interesaba el asunto, no hasta que le ví bajar de aquel auto y saludar, había ganado una de las carreras.

En cuanto lo miré supe que era a quien que quería, fue una sensación extraña, era como si le conociera de tiempo atrás, no sabría explicarlo bien, solo puedo mencionar que un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, pude sentir como me sonrojé esa vez, sentí como si me mirase a través del televisor, eso no era posible, pero me dio esa impresión. Ese príncipe no iba en un corcel, iba en un auto.

Desde ese momento acompañaba a mi padre a cada carrera que él me permitía, tratando de encontrarme con aquel chico, aun cuando no logré mucho. Le llegué a ver acompañado a lo lejos de bellas chicas.

En una ocasión estuve a punto de hablarle, pero apareció Amane Shirou tras él…esa pudo ser mi oportunidad, pero seguí mi camino, como si hubiese sido algo casual.

Después de ver mi interés en las carreras, mi madre llegó un día y nos presentó a William Bennet, decía que era un gran chico, pero que requería apoyo, ese mismo no se le negó. Mi padre sintió que podría invertir en algo que le gustaba obteniendo ciertas ganancias, fue entonces que se acordó le ayudaría a ingresar a una escudería, ese sería el primer paso de todo aquel lío.

Mi padre que era influyente con algunas personas, logró colocar a Bennet en una pequeña escudería. En su primer entrenamiento nos invitó y fuimos a verle, ese día hubiese sido mejor quedarme en casa. Para entonces ya llevaba cerca de 3 meses presentándose en la casa, siempre cerca de mi madre y tratando de conversar conmigo.

Su plática era muy básica, se mostraba simpático, no he de negar que empezaba a caerme bien, en algunas cuantas ocasiones logró hacerme reír, pero en cuanto aparecía mi madre todo aquello acababa.

La relación con mi madre casi nunca fue tan buena, recuerdo de niña quererme acercar a ella para abrazarle como cualquier niño pequeño, pero solo me alejaba alegando llevaba las manos sucias o cosas así.

Cuando crecí el trato era aún más frío y distante, me cuidaban y me ayudaban mi nana y la que fue mi nodriza.

Cualquier problema que tenía acudía con ellas, sus vestidos siempre secaron mis lágrimas, ¿por qué les cuento esto?, sencillo, porque mi madre el día que fuimos a ver entrenar a William, acordó con el chico que yo sería su esposa.

Estábamos en las gradas viéndole entrenar, cuando acabó de dar un par de vueltas bajó del auto y corrió donde yo estaba, delante de mi padre se llevó a cabo la escena que mi madre había montado. No podía creer que ella hiciera algo así.

-Michiru, preciosa, me alegra el que hayas venido a verme entrenar.

-Ah si…en realidad mi padre es quien quería verte, solo le acompaño un momento.

-Es el momento perfecto preciosa para que le digas la verdad, ¿ no crees?- aquello logró desconcertarme.

-¿Qué verdad?, no entiendo.

-Hija…tu padre no se enojará al saber que tu y Bennet pues…son novios.- lo que estaba escuchando era algo que no esperé, no logré reaccionar a tiempo, porque mi padre me miró un momento y se levantó de su asiento para abrazarme.

-Mi pequeña, tan tímida y reservada, así que por eso el interés en las carreras, espero éste chico te haga muy feliz como lo mereces, de forma contraria no querrá verme molesto. ¿por qué no querías decirme?, ¿pensaste me podría enojar?.

-Yo..es que…

-Está tan emocionada que no sabe que decirte cielo- fue cuando me percaté de cierto odio en la mirada de mi madre.

-No seas tímida princesa…me alegra lo que he escuchado.

-Es que yo…no…Bennet y yo no somos nada.

-Hermosa no tiene caso negarlo- me sujetó de la cintura y me plantó un beso, solo le pude empujar y salí corriendo de aquel sitio. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que mi madre tomará esa decisión? No lo sabía entonces…tuvo que morir para poder saber el motivo.

Continuará….

-0000-

**Comentarios:**

Creo que es momento en que Michiru nos cuente parte su versión de la historia, no lo creen?. Nada como el capítulo 20 para que ella tomé la palabra.

Saludos.

**Notas:**

_**1 t. , Outer Space (2005), Dangerous and moving (CD), Universal Interscope.**_


End file.
